College Lovers
by Martine Boulanger
Summary: A total different story from the movie, but with the same characters (and those who I made up myself). About teenagers falling in love and a lot of drama going to occur. I do hope you'll enjoy it, leave a review if you feel like it. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not** _ **own**_ **Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

 **College Lovers**

* * *

 **Summer** was over and Frances _'Baby'_ Houseman steps out of the bus. She looks at the school building, seeing a lot of students running and walking around. Like some are too late for their class already while it hasn't even started yet. Baby is new to the school, her parents moved to New Jersey about three months ago. It's not the first time that she moved because her father got another opportunity in another hospital. He's a cardiology surgeon, the job made him famous and they live very rich too. Baby's sister Lisa acts like a spoiled rotten child, every time when she sees something she wants, she will get it and she's twenty-one years old. Baby is eighteen now and she's going to college, her dream job is to be in the peace corps and help people in the underdeveloped countries. But for that, she first needs to finish college and then she needs to do tests before she even can join the peace corps. Unless her life will change before that. She's a freshman, she gives a deep sigh and walks to the door. "Baby!" It was Lisa, of course she needs to shout and run like an idiot to Baby. Baby gave an even deeper sigh now, she'd hoped that she wouldn't see Lisa. Lisa is a senior now, her last year of business school, here at the same college Baby is going to. "Don't you need to go to your friends?" Baby asks as she just keeps on walking. Lisa walks next to her. "You're my little sister, I can help you around since you're new here." Lisa says with a serious face. Lisa is staying on campus in the house of the fraternity Alpha Sisters. Baby has a room in the freshmen campus dorms until she finds a fraternity house that fits with her. The Alpha Sisters are the posh totties at campus, everything is about looks and being rich. Which fits perfect with Lisa. "Have you already looked around for a fraternity?" Lisa asks, she walks with Baby to the door. Saying hi and waving at people she knows. "Nope" Baby says "and to be quite frank with you" she looks at Lisa now "I don't care about all that." She opens the door and walks inside. Lisa stands still and looks at her little sister. Baby stops and looks at her sister again. "What?" Baby asks with a questioning look on her face. Lisa quickly walks to Baby and grabs her arm, she drags Baby with her to the stairs. "Stop it Lisa." Baby pulls her arm back and rubs her arm where Lisa had grabbed her. "You need a fraternity Baby, you need to have a room in one of the houses until you graduate" Lisa silently but clearly says, she looks around for a moment "or you will be forced to travel between home and school every day." She looks at Baby again, who gives a deep sigh. "It's not that far from school where we live now." Baby says as she looks down and folds her arms. Lisa watches her sister for a moment. "Look Baby, I know it's all new for you" Lisa lays her hand on Baby's shoulder, making Baby look up at her again "but you need to try. Mom and dad first lived far away and I still wanted to come here." Lisa tells her sister about how much she wants to be away from the watchful eyes of their mother. "Wait" Baby holds a hand up "you tell me that mom has a constant eye on you?" She asks a little bit confused. "Yes" Lisa answers "and on you as well Baby." Lisa tries to smile a little. "Maybe you haven't notice that since you are a daddy's little girl" that made Baby look angry at her sister "but believe me, even if it looks like I'm spoiled" she talks further but got interrupted by Baby "but you are spoiled." Lisa shakes her head a little. "I might be getting everything I'm asking for" Lisa holds a finger up "but that doesn't mean I may do everything I want." The school bell went off. "Class is going to start. I see you later." Lisa says and walks away quickly, leaving a tad bit confused Baby behind. Baby wonders if it's true what Lisa has told her. She walks to her locker, the one she got assigned last week. She opens it and lays her schoolbag in it, she takes the schedule and quickly takes the books for Biology and looks around.

 **She** runs to the classroom and stops at the door, which is still standing open. "You're coming in or not?" It's the teacher who sees her standing there. "Biology right?" Baby asks and the teacher nods with a smile. Baby walks inside and looks for a seat. "Here." Someone points and Baby looks at the girl, a blonde girl with brown eyes. Baby quickly sits down next to her and lays her books on the table. The teacher starts with the lesson and the girl is still looking at Baby. "I'm Penny." She says and extends her hand. Baby shakes it and smiles a little. "I'm Frances, but people call me Baby." Baby says. "Baby, that's a nice nickname." Penny says and Baby only smiles at her. They watch the teacher now and pay attention. Baby is taking notes when she looks up and sees someone standing in the hallway, looking at her direction. It's a very handsome guy and she hears some girls from a few tables in front giggling and looking at him. "What's going on?" The teacher asks as he walks to the girls. Baby nudges Penny with her elbow, she looks at Baby and sees that Baby isn't looking at her. So she looks in the direction Baby is looking and sees the guy. She smiles and waves at him, he waves back. Baby looks at Penny who giggles a bit. "You know him?" Baby asks in a silent tone. "Yeah, that's Billy. One of my best friends." Penny answers in the same tone, Baby looks at him again and he made an eating gesture and lays his finger on his wrist. Penny gives him a nod and he walks away. "Doesn't he has class?" Baby asks. "He's free this morning. Say" Penny smiles and look Baby "would you like to join me for lunch?" Penny asks. Baby is thinking when the teacher walks by. "You're having fun girls?" He asks and they both blush a little. "No sir." Baby answers. "Pay attention please." He says and walks back to the front of the room. Penny looks at him trying not to giggle, Baby looks at her with a smile. "I'll join." She whispers and Penny smiles back at her. "Girls." The teacher says, they quickly look at their books, trying not to giggle.

 **Lunch** break has started, Baby walks with Penny to the canteen when Billy sees them. "Pen, you're late." He says and Penny giggles. "I'm not, you're just being bored." She says as he lays his arm around her neck. "Who's this?" Billy asks as he looks at Baby now. "Oh, this is Baby. We've met in Biology, she's joining us for lunch." Penny says and she looks at Baby as well. "Hi, I'm Billy." He says as he holds his other hand up to Baby. "Hi, nice to meet you." Baby says with a smile while shaking his hand. "Baby is your real name?" Billy asks, Penny giggles about it. "No, it's how everyone calls me. My real name is Frances." Baby says and Billy gives her a nod. "Hey Billy!" Some guys say and Billy looks at them. He salutes them as they walk on. "You two are dating?" Baby asks after a moment, they both look at her. "No, we're best friends. But Penny is our trophy girl" Billy says, making Baby very confused "it's something we do for fun." He says but it didn't clear things up. "Billy and his cousin are both my best friends" Penny starts and Baby looks at her now "they have saved my life so many times" she looks at Billy who's looking at other students, she looks back at Baby "we know each other since I'm nine and" Penny giggles a little bit "since a happening in junior high, they sometimes act like I'm their trophy girl" Penny explains "it's a long story, I will tell you one day." She says and Baby gives her a nod, though she's still a bit confused. Then she sees her sister. Baby ducks behind Billy who looks at her. Penny looks around and then at Baby. "From who are you hiding?" Penny asks, Baby looks around Billy and sees Lisa now standing with her back to them. "Come quickly." Baby says as she quickly walks to the food counters. "I'm confused Baby." Penny says as they are taking some food. Billy gives Penny an apple as well. "I'm hiding from my sister." Baby says as someone joins them now while they walk to a table. He tickles Penny who shrieks a little, she looks at him and he grins at her. "Johnny stop that." Penny says as she slaps his arm. Baby looks at him and her mouth drops, she quickly looks at her food trying not to blush. Billy smirks a little as Johnny sits next to him. "Baby, this is Billy's cousin Johnny" Penny says and looks at Baby "my other best friend." She adds and Baby looks at her. Then she looks at Johnny who's smiling at Baby. "Baby?" Johnny asks curiously. "It's her nickname cuz." Billy says as he takes a bite from the sandwich. "What's your real name Baby?" Johnny asks curiously, he's intrigued by her, Baby sees him looking and she blush a little so she looks down again. "My real name is..." She couldn't finish her sentence since Lisa has spotted her and she walks to her. "There you are." She says, interrupting Baby's sentence. Baby gives a very deep sigh. "Lisa Houseman, where are your posh totties?" Johnny asks in a sarcastic way. She looks at him. "What do you want Castle?" Lisa asks "And why are you eating lunch with them Baby?" She looks at Baby again. "Penny asked me, what do you want? Except bothering me with joining a fraternity." Baby says as she looks very irritated now. "One of my fraternity sisters told me that you can come to our house." Lisa says with a smile. The three are looking at them while eating. "Do you want that Baby?" Penny asks now, Baby looks at her and is thinking. "I'm not sure if I want to be in a fraternity, it's all being so overexaggerated." Baby says. "I've tried this for you Baby." Lisa says a little pushy. "Lisa, go away, I don't want to be in the same house as you. Like the holidays at home aren't enough already." Baby says irritated. "Baby." Lisa says, but Baby stands up. "Leave me alone." Baby says and walks away now. "I'll go." Billy says and stands up. "You" Lisa says and points at Billy "and you" she also points at Johnny "stay away from my sister" they look at her with blank faces "you're both bad news." Lisa says and walks away now. "What was that all about?" Penny asks as Billy sits down again. "Lisa" Johnny starts "the posh totty of the year" he says in an annoyed tone "controls most things at school." He looks at Penny. Penny looks at Lisa who's laughing with her friends. "Most people hate her" Billy says "but no one really dares to do something." He adds and it makes Penny look at Lisa again. "Most people are scared of her as well." Johnny says and Billy only nods. Penny is a freshman too, Billy and Johnny are sophomores, second year. "I'm going to look for Baby." Penny says as she stands up.

 **Penny** walks outside and looks around, she sees Baby sitting on the grass looking at her phone. Penny walks to her and sits down in front of her, making Baby look up at her. Baby gives her a little smile and looks at her phone again. "Here, I figured you still need to eat something." Penny gives her apple to Baby. "Thanks, I'm sorry about that by the way." Baby says as she looks at Penny again. "Don't worry" Penny says with a smile "Johnny and Billy have been explaining a little bit about Lisa." Penny says, she lays her arms around her knees. Baby gives a deep sigh. "Lisa is very annoying." Baby says in a silent tone. Johnny and Billy came to them and sit down too. Baby looks at them and gives a sigh again. "I bet Lisa is the bully of the school." Baby says. "Sort of, she controls a lot here." Johnny answers and gives his pack of apple juice to her. "Thanks" Baby says, trying to smile a little "you guys are very kind." She looks down again. "So" Billy starts and she looks at him "Lisa is your sister?" He asks. "Yeah, but I wish she wasn't." Baby says. "You seem different." Johnny says. "Lisa and I are opposites, I try to avoid her at all cost." Baby says and she looks at the apple juice. "Now she tries to push me around" she says "trying to control me or something while acting like she cares about me." Baby takes a bite from the apple. "It must be horrible." Penny says and lays her hand on Baby's arm. "You have no idea" Baby says "I mean, here she acts like she cares about me" she takes a deep breath "but at home she bullies me." Baby says. "She must have a sad life." Johnny says, he tries to smile at Baby. "That I don't know" Baby looks at him "but she's a spoiled brat for sure." she says and the rest chuckles a bit about it. "It's not a joke really, she snaps her fingers and dad comes to her with whatever she wants." Baby explains, they laugh now. "I could have guessed so." Billy says. "Your father must be rich." Penny says. "Oh, my father is very rich and he wants to show that off." Baby says, giving a deep sigh again. "And you?" Johnny asks curiously now. "What about me?" Baby asks. "Do you get everything you ask for?" He asks. Johnny, Billy and Penny are not the kind that mingle with rich people. "If I would ask then dad would give but I don't want that, it stinks to be rich. People are so judgmental in that world, they always talk about money or what rich thing they have done." Baby says and they look at each other now. "I just want to be normal." Baby sighs. "You are pretty normal in my eyes." Penny says with a smile, the guys give a nod and smile too. "At least you are honest." Johnny says. "Maybe I can get you into Pi Kappa Omega, I'm going to stay there from next week on." Penny says with a smile. "What fraternity is that?" Baby asks. "It's the girls fraternity, the guys' fraternity is called Pi Kappa Alpha. It's where Billy and I are in." Johnny says with a smile. He's truly interested in Baby somehow and he doesn't even know her. "It's the biggest fraternity on campus, it's for people who do all kind of sports" Billy smiles "we got Pen into the girls' one." He says. "But I'm not doing a sport" Baby gives a sigh "I wouldn't even know what I would be good at" she looks at Penny "what sport are you doing?" Baby asks curiously, she looks at Johnny and Billy as well. "Dancing." Penny says with a smile. "You can try that if you want." She says. "I've never danced before" Baby says and she looks from Penny to Johnny now "you dance too?" she asks. "Yeah, Billy dances too and is also a DJ." Johnny says as he lays his elbow on his knee. Billy is looking around at people. It's silent for a moment. "Lisa knows you, how comes? Castle is your last name?" Baby asks curiously now she thought about that moment. "It's indeed my last name." Johnny says and Billy looks at Baby now as well but with a cheeky smile. "What?" Baby asks as she sees his face, Johnny chuckles. "We used to tease the posh totties and play pranks on them" Johnny says "not bullying or being mean, but just pranking them." He quickly explains. "They sort of became famous for it" Penny says "they always do these things with people that think they are famous or something." Penny says. "Especially rich and spoiled people." Billy fills her in, Penny wanted to leave that out. "That is why Lisa said that you two are bad news." Baby says and they nod at her. "Tell me, did you prank Lisa too?" Baby asks curiously. "Yeah, last day of school last year" Johnny says "it was awesome" Billy fills him in "we'd put blue paint in the fire alarms" Johnny says and Billy laughs about it "and then we've let the alarm go off." Johnny says and his grin says so many things at the same time. Baby giggles and Penny laughs about it. "Everyone was dancing around in the hallways, except of course" Billy says "your sister and her posh totties." He laughs when he thinks about Lisa's face that day. "No one really cared about walking around as blue puppets that day" Johnny says "but Lisa was gone." He adds and is still grinning. "Everyone had the best day ever" Billy says "thanks to us." And he winks at Baby. She smiles more now as she thought about Lisa being covered in blue paint. "I wish I could have seen that." Baby says. "We might do such a stunt one day again" Johnny says with a wink "we'll let you know." Billy says, Penny shakes her head a little. "You guys" she says and they look at her "what must I do without you two?" She asks, Johnny grins again and grabs her into his arms. Penny is struggling a little, Billy chuckles and Baby giggles a bit. The school bell went off again. "We need to go" Billy says as he stands up, Johnny let Penny go and stands up as well "or we will be expelled forever." Billy says and Johnny grins again. They wave and walk away, Baby and Penny wave back as they stand up. "Let's go" Penny says as she takes her schedule "I'm having English" she says with a sigh "what about you?" She asks, Baby takes her schedule. "Same. Maybe we have everything the same." Baby says and gives her schedule to Penny. They're walking to the building. "Yeah, everything except" Penny says and points "you have Friday afternoon off and" she points at her own schedule "I've got my sports time there." She says with a smile. "If I want to get in the same fraternity as you" Baby says "should I do a sport already" she thinks for a bit "or do they give me time to look for a sport that fits with me?" She asks. "I have no idea" Penny says "but" she pauses a little while giving Baby's schedule back "I can ask for you." She says with a smile. "That would be really sweet of you." Baby says and smiles as well.

 **When** the first school day is over, Baby walks to the bus station, she takes the bus to the freshmen campus dorms because the dorms are at the very end of the campus and it takes like twenty-five minutes to walk there. A bus goes every hour. Baby stands at the bus stop with her schoolbag, she's looking at her phone when Penny walks to her. "Hey Baby." She says and Baby turns to her, smiling. "Would you like to join us?" Penny asks "I also stay in the campus dorms this week" she smiles "but Johnny picks me up in the morning and brings me there after dinner again." She says. Baby is thinking a bit, Johnny seems really nice, no matter what her sister said to him. "Sure, why not?" Baby asks as the bus just arrives. "Come." Penny says. They walk to the parking lot where Johnny and Billy are waiting for Penny. They see Lisa walking to her new Mini Cooper cabrio. "Hey Lisa!" Billy shouts and Lisa looks up and around. "How was it to be blue?" Johnny shouts, his hands around his mouth to make it sound louder. Some people starting to laugh when they walk by, Billy waves at them. Lisa sees them and makes little eyes, she walks to them when Baby arrives with Penny. "You want pizza?" Johnny asks as he looks at Baby. "Baby!" Lisa shouts. "Let's go." Baby says and the girls quickly step in Johnny's car. The guys step in as well and Johnny puts his car in reverse. Lisa slaps the car and Johnny stands on the brake. "Let my sister out." She says. "What if I don't want to?" Johnny asks, she makes little eyes again and looks at Baby who's looking through the window to ignore her sister. "Baby! Look at me." Lisa says and Baby looks at her now. "Step out, I will bring you to the dorms myself." Lisa says. "I don't want to step out." Baby says and folds her arms. Johnny press on the gas pedal for a bit, making Lisa jump away.

 **They** laugh and wave, Johnny drives away, leaving an angry Lisa behind. "Nice one cuz." Billy says, Johnny grins as he drove away from campus. "Where are we going?" Baby asks. "The best pizzeria there is" Johnny says, he looks in the rear mirror at Baby and smiles "my treat today." He says with a wink. "Sounds great." Penny says and smiles. "You two will love it there" Billy says, he moves a little so he can look at the two girls "we're regulars" he explains "well, they basically know us." He chuckles with a smile, Baby smiles at him and Penny giggles. "None of you guys ever considered dating Penny?" Baby asks curiously, Johnny looks at Baby again via the mirror. "I have, when I was like eleven and Pen was ten" Johnny says as he looks in front of him "we then decided after about two weeks or so" he puts the blinker on and turns to the right "that we are better off as best friends." He says and smiles. "Yeah." Penny says and smiles too. "You never ever thought about trying again?" Baby asks curiously. "Nope." Johnny says with a wink, Baby blushes and looks outside. Penny sees the reaction Baby has towards Johnny. "Johnny didn't really had a long relationship anyway" Penny says "somehow he finds it difficult to commit." She adds and Johnny snorts while shaking his head. "He hasn't found the right one yet." Billy says. "What about you Billy?" Baby asks. "I had a summer fling" he says "I date from time to time" he smiles at the girls "but I just want to have fun right now, besides" he says and looks in front of him now, being silent for a little bit. "What?" Baby asks curiously. "I like someone very, very much and she doesn't know that." Billy says with a sigh. Johnny looks at him and smiles a little, he knows about Billy's secret love for Penny but he swore that he would keep it to himself. Billy takes a deep breath. "Who is the girl?" Baby asks curiously, Penny's curious as well. "You never told me you are liking someone." Penny says silently. She looks outside now and Baby sees a little change in her, like she's sad somehow. "I can't tell." Billy says and looks down at his hands. "If you truly love her" Baby says and they look at Baby now "then you should tell her your feelings." Baby says and smiles a little, Johnny smiles at her, he knows she's right but this is a somewhat complicated situation. Or at least that is what he think it is. "I guess it's complicated." Johnny says as he turns left. "If the love is true, then it won't be complicated" Baby looks outside "only people make things complicated." She says after a few seconds, Johnny smiles a little as he looks at Baby again via the mirror. "Have you ever dated someone Baby?" Penny asks. "This summer at Kellerman's, if you can call it a date." Baby gives a little annoyed sigh. "I didn't even want to, my father sort of pushed me since the guy is the grandson of the owner." She explains. "I've heard of that place." Johnny says. "It's a family resort for rich people, right?" He asks, Baby only nods and looks outside again. "Did you at least enjoyed the holiday?" Penny asks. "The weather was nice, the environment was nice. It was a nice view to wake up to but that's about it." Baby says and gives a little sigh again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not** _ **own**_ **Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

 **Johnny** parks his car and the guys step out. Billy helps Penny to step out and Johnny offers his hand to Baby, she smiles at him as she steps out. He smiles back at her as he closes his car. They walk inside. "Aha! Johnny and Billy!" A big guy with a bright smile says. "Hey Julio, you have a table for us?" Johnny asks. "Of course, for my regulars I've always got a table." Julio says and winks at the girls. "Your dates?" He asks as they follow him to a table in the back. A lot of students come here, because he's cheap and good. They sit down and Julio smiles at them while giving them the menu. "They're our friends." Johnny says with a smile at Julio who's giving the menu to Baby and Penny. "Right, want something to drink?" He asks in a sweet voice while looking at the girls. "Lemonade please." Baby says. "Same." Penny says as she looks at the menu, so is Baby doing. "Two beers for us." Billy says. "And pizza pepperoni for me." Johnny says. "Same as always, you too Billy?" Julio asks. "Yes please, the fungi with salami." Billy says, Julio looks at the girls and waited. "For me, the pepperoni as well." Baby says as she looks at Julio with a smile, he winks at her and writes it down. "I want the same as Billy, there are so many choices that it's hard to choose." Penny says, Julio chuckles a bit. "And everything is good." Julio fills her up and writes it down. "Coming in a bit." He takes the menus back and walks to the kitchen. "So" Johnny starts "you know what you want to do after college?" He asks as he looks at Baby. "I want to go into the peace corps" Baby answers "Or at least try" she smiles "unless something else will happen in my life." She says as she lays her hands on her lap. "That's a very motivating dream" Johnny says, smiling at her "you want to go abroad?" He asks after a moment. "Yeah" she says, Penny smiles at her "going to the underdeveloped countries to help the people there." Baby says. "I think that's a great dream." Penny says, Baby looks at her and smiles. "What about you?" Baby asks, then her phone went off, she takes it out of her pocket and looks at it. "Lisa?" Billy asks curiously. "No, my dad." Baby answers the call. "Hey dad." Baby says. "Baby" Jake starts and Baby waits "what in the world are you doing?" He asks. "What do you mean?" Baby asks, the drinks came and Julio puts them down. "Lisa called me a few moments ago" Jake starts, Baby could hear him being somewhat irritated "she told me that you stepped into a car with two boys." Jake says. "Dad" Baby says but he interrupts her "I don't want you to go out with these boys" he says "you're there to study and make the world a better place" he keeps talking about her study being more important and that she should focus on that "and besides" he's not letting her talk, Baby gives a deep frustrated sigh "what about Neil?" He stops talking, waiting for her reply. Baby looks at Penny, who's trying to smile at her. "I'm eighteen dad" Baby starts "you can't decide for me who I must date" Johnny smiles at her to encourage her "besides" she looks at Johnny "Neil is not my boyfriend and I don't want him to be" Jake wants to say something but Baby interrupts him "you can't decide that for me. Dad, I pick my own friends" Baby says "but" Jake says "no but dad, did you know that Lisa is the actual bully at school?" Baby asks and it's silent for a moment "I take that as a yes and yet you take her side" Baby became really frustrated now, Penny lays her hand on Baby's arm "Baby, Lisa told me they are bad news." Jake quickly says in between. "They're not dad" Baby says "they're actually very nice and very kind" Billy smiles at her now "you just want me to be like you" Baby pauses for a second "but I'm not like you, nor like mom" Baby says "Baby" Jake says "dad, you only want me to change the world by becoming a lawyer or a doctor" Baby says "but I don't want to be neither of that" she pauses for a second again "I just want to help people and stand up for them." Baby says, and now she waits for his answer. "Is that why you stepped in that car?" Jake asks. "No, I stepped in because they are treating me on dinner" Baby answers "after that they will bring me back to the dorms" she says "I made a good friend dad, you should be happy for me" she sighs "after all, we moved like six times in the last five years and I hardly could make any friends." Johnny looks surprised now and so did the other two. Penny got so many questions now. "I'm sorry Baby" Jake says "I shouldn't have done this to you" he pauses a little "I'm happy that you made a good friend already" he says "but" he pauses again "that doesn't mean I like that you choose these guys to be your friends as well." He says. "Dad, the food is coming now, I'll speak to you later again" she says and pauses for a moment "bye dad." Baby adds. "Baby.." Jake wants to say something but Baby ends the call and puts her phone back in her pocket. "So the guy's name is Neil?" Billy asks in a teasing way, Baby snorts a little bit. "I think you need a basket if you see him" Johnny starts to laugh "I'm serious, his ego is everything for him." She says as she sips her lemonade. "Oh man" Penny made a face of disgust "I can't stand such guys." Penny says and Billy looks at her with a smile. "What is your type Pen?" Baby asks. Billy looks at Penny with interest, Johnny kicks him a little bit. "Sweet, romantic, kind, loving, caring and a sense of humor" Penny says, she looks at Billy for a second "blue eyes and ash blond to dark blond hair, body type I don't mind and it would be great if he can dance" Penny says silently "what about you Baby?" Penny asks and looks at Baby again. "I don't know" Baby answers "I've never really thought about that" she looks down "only that I want someone who loves me for who I am and not for my background." Baby says with a deep sigh. "You mean the wealth from your parents?" Penny asks. "Exactly, I don't want someone who cares about that." Baby says. The pizzas came and Julio smiles at them. "Enjoy." He says with a smile. "Go ahead." Johnny smiles as he watches Baby, she smiles and takes a slice. "It smells so good" Baby takes a bite "this is so good" she whispers and takes another bite, Johnny chuckles about her face as he takes a bite from his own slice "I had no idea how hungry I was." She giggles as she keeps on eating. "You practically had no lunch because of your sister." Penny reminds Baby, who chuckles a little bit. Johnny looks at Billy, who gives Johnny a wink. Penny's enjoying the pizza. "You have good taste Billy, this is delicious." Penny says and Billy grins at her. Johnny and Baby look at each other and smile a little, it's like they were thinking the same thing at that moment. "Hey Johnny." It's a girl who came to the table. They all look at her. "Oh Vivian" Johnny says in a not so happy tone, Baby watches him and then looks at Vivian who's smiling at him "hope you had a nice summer." Johnny drinks from his beer. "I had a great one" Vivian smiles widely "hope you had too" she says in a sweet tone "I need to go now, hope to see you tomorrow." She walks away. Johnny lets out a deep sigh. "She seems nice." Penny says as she looks at Vivian sitting at a table with some girls. "She stalks me since the beginning of last year" Johnny whispers and shakes his head a little "she's annoying." Johnny takes another bite. "Believe me Pen" Billy says as he looks at her "she's really that bad." He then starts to chuckle, Johnny only shakes his head. "One day" Billy starts but Johnny punches him on his arm "cuz, come on, they can know" Johnny takes a deep sigh and looks down "she was following Johnny around the whole day and" Billy takes a little pause "Johnny wanted to prank her to scare her off" the girls look at Vivian again who's looking at Johnny with a smile "but that turned out by her kissing him" Billy chuckles "then it took some time to tell her off." Billy says, taking a bite from his slice. "It's not funny cuz." Johnny says, Baby looks at him and thinks. He looks down and feels really embarrassed about it, they eat in silence while being in their own thoughts.

 **After** some time, Penny stands up. "I need to go to the toilet." She walks away. "Look who's here as well" Billy says and points "Lewis, I'm going to him for a bit." Billy stands up and walks to Lewis, one of Billy's and Johnny's class mates. Johnny gives a little sigh and looks at Baby. "I hope you're not looking weird at me now because of Vivian." He whispers. She smiles a little and stands up, he looks at her as she sits next to him now. "You want to get rid of her?" Baby asks. "Yeah, I would do anything to get rid of her." He says silently but keeps looking at Baby's face. "I've never done this before but" she whispers as she moves a little closer to him, he swallows a bit "I'm just going to do something and you might not like it" he's waiting for her to go on "please don't hate me." She whispers as she leans in. "What's.." He whispers but couldn't finish his sentence because Baby gives him a kiss. Well, her lips touches his and he responses to it. Not sure if he really wants that but it happens and he gives her a little kiss back. She looks at him, he looks in her eyes and swallows again. She blushes a bit and he tries to smile a little while biting a bit on his lip. Baby feels butterflies, she never has felt that before. "You may do that more often." He whispers, she smiles a little now while her cheeks has flush a little more. He smiles and let a finger touch her cheek for a second, Baby holds her breath as she feels the butterflies again. "I'm sorry" she whispers "it was on impulse." Baby looks down, Johnny grabs her chin and lifts her head up. "Don't be" he whispers "never has anyone done this before" he looks in her eyes "I liked it and" he looks at Vivian who made little eyes at Baby now "thanks, I think it worked." He whispers. Baby sits straight again and takes a slice from his plate. He watches her and smiles at her greased face, he takes his napkin and cleans her face a little. "I'm sorry, this pizza is really good." Baby says as she takes another bite. "You've never been on a real date before Baby?" He asks and she shakes her head. "Never" she says silently and looks at the slice of pizza she's holding, laying it down on his plate again "it must sound pathetic" she looks at him now "I mean, most people already have sex and dates on my age and.." She feels a little embarrassed, he smiles as he looks at her face. He grabs her head gently and gives her a kiss again. She's a bit surprised now, he gives her another kiss. She feels his soft lips on hers and she gives him a little kiss back, being a bit unsure about what to do exactly. He opens his mouth a little and now Baby responses by opening her own mouth. They kiss for a little bit, both feeling the butterflies and both closing their eyes. "I'm away for like five minutes." Penny says as she sits down, leaning her head on her hands and smiling at Johnny and Baby. "You're going well there?" She teases them and Baby became totally red in her face. "I'm sorry." She whispers and stands up, she quickly walks to the toilet. "I'm going to check on her." Penny says as she wants to stand up again. "You scared her Pen." Johnny says and she looks at him now. "I only came back from the toilets and saw you two kissing" Penny says "I've never seen you kissing someone like you just did." She smiles now. "What do you mean?" He asks. "You kissed Baby like your life was depending on it" she says with a wider smile "or better" she pauses a little "you wanted to eat her." She sits down next to him now, Johnny looks down, she takes his hand. "She kissed me first" he says silently "she did it on impulse to help me getting rid of Vivian" he explains and Penny only smiles "the kiss you saw" he swallows a bit when he thought about the kiss "that was my move" he nearly whispers "I couldn't help myself, I needed to kiss her" Penny squeezes his hand a little "that kiss was amazing." He says after a short pause. "You like her, don't you?" Penny asks, he looks in Penny's eyes with begging eyes. She gives him a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry" she lays her hand on her chest "it's safe with me" she stands up again "I'm going to check on her, please pay the bill." Penny says and walks away. Johnny stands up and walks to the bar to pay the bill. "You like that girl he?" Julio asks with a teasing smile. "We're not together." Johnny says. "She's very cute Johnny" Julio gives Johnny the change and then takes his towel to rub some glasses while he looks at Johnny with a smile "tell you what." Julio says putting the glass down and leans on the bar, Johnny looks curious at him. "If you ask her out" Julio points at Johnny's chest "and you have your first official date here" as he points at the bar now "you can eat and drink whatever you want on the house." He says with a smile and he takes another glass to rub it. "That's very generous of you." Johnny says and couldn't help but smile. "Let's say" Julio pauses "I have a feeling about you two and that's rare for me." Julio says and gives Johnny a wink. Billy stands next to Johnny now. "Where are the girls?" Billy asks. "At the toilet." Johnny answers, Billy only smiles.

 **Penny** stands in front of the mirror, waiting for Baby to come out of the toilet. "Baby," Penny says "are you okay?" She asks, Baby slowly opens the door and looks at Penny. She turns around and looks at Baby. "I'm so sorry Baby." Penny says, Baby walks to the mirror. "It's not your fault" Baby says with a deep sigh "it's mine" she pauses a little bit, laying her hands on the edge of the sink "I kissed him in first place" she explains, Penny lays her hand on Baby's back "I never should have done that, what must he think of me now?" Baby asks and looks at Penny now. "How did it feel to you?" Penny asks curiously. "I don't know" Baby looks down again "may I tell you something?" she asks and Penny only nods and smiles. "It was my very first kiss." Baby whispers and looks down again. Penny grabs Baby in a short hug. "Does Johnny know?" Penny asks. "No, I wanted to tell him but he kissed me again." Baby whispers. "All I can say is" Baby says and looks in the mirror at her face "I want to feel it again." She starts to blush again and Penny giggles. "I've never seen Johnny kissing someone like he kissed you Baby." Penny says and Baby looks at Penny's face. Penny is still smiling, Baby didn't say anything for a moment. "Let's go." Penny says and they walk away. The guys see them coming and smile. Johnny and Billy brought the girls to the campus dorms. "Thanks for the ride." Baby says, Johnny smiles at her and she got butterflies again. "See ya tomorrow." Johnny says. "Yeah, see ya tomorrow girls." Billy says as he looks at Penny. Johnny drives away and the girls wave. "What room do you have Baby?" Penny asks as they walk to the door. "One fourteen, you?" Baby answers as Penny opens the door. "One sixteen, that's next to you." Penny says with a grin, Baby chuckles about her face. "You want to come into my room and have a chat before we're going to bed?" Baby asks. "Sure, we don't have homework now anyway." Penny smiles. They walk up the stairs and went into Baby's room, where her roommate is sitting at her desk behind her laptop, playing a game. She doesn't look up as the two sit down on Baby's bed. They talk for a little while.

 **The** next morning, Baby opens the door and sees Penny standing there. "I just wanted to knock on your door." Penny says with a smile. "Good morning." Baby says as she closes the door behind her. They walk to the stairs. "Good morning" Penny says "did you sleep well?" she asks "did you dream about a certain someone?" Penny teases Baby and gives her a wink. "Stop it Pen." Baby says but they both giggle a bit. "What's happening to me?" Baby asks as they walk to the door to go outside. "I think you're falling in love." Penny says with a wide smile now. "I've never felt this before Pen" Baby says with a little sigh "it feels good but I'm" she pauses to take another deep breath "I'm also a bit scared." Baby whispers and Penny opens the door. "It will be fine, don't rush anything." Penny says as Baby walks through the door, Penny follows her and they stand still on the side walk. "I can't imagine he feels anything for me." Baby says as she looks at the cars passing by. "Don't think that" Penny says, Baby looks at her "it'll be fine Baby." Baby gives a deep sigh again. "He's so gorgeous Pen" Baby whispers and Penny giggles "how is it that he's still single?" she pauses a little, she's thinking "I can't imagine I'm his type." Baby says and looks at Penny again. "Stop driving yourself nuts Baby" Penny says as she sees the car coming "he's single because he doesn't want to commit to every girl he dates" Baby gives a deep sigh again "unless he finds the girl he wants to spend his life with" she says as the car is slowing down "and who knows" Penny waves a little and looks at Baby again, Baby looks at the car "you might be that girl he's been looking for." Penny says with a bigger smile now. "Um, what do you mean with that?" Baby asks now as the car stops. "I will tell you later when we're alone." Penny says with a smile. Johnny steps out and smiles as he looks at the girls, especially at Baby.

 **They** walk through the hallways to their next class. "I'm hungry" Baby says and Penny giggles "I really need to learn to eat breakfast." She giggles as well. "Oh" Penny says "then Johnny will be good for you." Penny winks and Baby rolls her eyes now. "I mean it Baby" Penny looks serious now "he finds breakfast the most important meal of the day and he likes to make it himself" she tells Baby with a smile now "then I mean cooking eggs, baking bacon and making pancakes and all that." Penny smiles at Baby. "What did you mean earlier?" Baby asks now, Penny looks at Baby for a moment. "Johnny's the type of guy who believes in true love" Penny starts "and" she smiles again "he only wants to commit fully when he feels really good about it" they walk into the classroom now "he's a hopeless romantic, you wouldn't say it because of the pranks he's doing with Billy" Penny says as they sit down "and acting all tough, but he's that soft guy every girl dreams of" Baby giggles a bit about it "so, whatever your sister says about him" Penny says and she looks at Baby again "it's not true. You'll get to know him better." The teacher walks inside and they went silent now. Baby thinks about what Penny told her and it made her smile somehow, thinking about Johnny, who already gives her butterflies and she did dream of him being with her, walking on the beach, hand in hand, smiling happily while feeling the soft warm breeze on their faces. Baby gives a little sigh, Penny looks at her and smiles. "You totally dreamed of him, didn't you?" Penny whispers, Baby giggles a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not** _ **own**_ **Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

 **It's** lunchtime and the girls quickly went to the canteen. "I could eat a horse." Baby says and Penny chuckles. "Don't do that, then you'll blow up." Johnny says, he stands with Billy behind them and smiles at the girls. Baby looks at him and her cheeks flushes a little, he looks at her face and feels the butterflies. "Come Billy, let's look for a table." Penny says, she grabs Billy's arm and they walk to a table. Johnny steps forward and stands next to Baby now, looking at the food. "I didn't eat breakfast, I'm very hungry now." Baby says as she takes some tuna sandwiches. "Take the mac and cheese, it's really good here" Johnny says as he took some himself "you should eat breakfast, it makes you a lot happier." He smiles at her as he hands her a portion of mac and cheese. She smiles and takes it from him, their fingers touches, they look in each other's eyes. Her knees are getting weak but she tries not to show it, he wants to kiss her. He hasn't stopped thinking about the kiss and somehow it made him want more, not just kisses, he wants everything of her. "Let's eat." He whispers as he also takes some juice packs and two bananas. "Thanks." Baby says and they walk to the table where Billy and Penny are sitting at. Baby sits next to Penny and they smile at each other. Johnny sits next to Billy, across from Baby, he looks at Billy who gives him a wink. "I've got a good prank in mind." Johnny says, Billy chuckles. "Tell me." Billy says, Johnny leans to Billy and whispers in his ear. Billy chuckles and nods at Johnny. The girls look curious at the boys. "What prank?" Penny asks curiously. "You'll see." Johnny says with a wink. Neil walks into the canteen. He looks around and then sees Lisa, he smiles as he walks to her. "Hey Lissy." Neil says, Lisa looks up and smiles. "Hey Neil, what are you doing here?" Lisa asks, her friends give Neil only a glance. "I thought you would be going to the hotel management school." she says. "That was my first plan" Neil says as Lisa stands up now "but Max thought it would be better to do business school first." Neil puts his hands in his pockets. "There's someone here you would like to see again." Lisa says with a cheeky smile. It's all the better that Neil is here, maybe then she can get Baby away from the guys. After her father called her back to say that he's happy for Baby to finally have some friends, she wants to proof that they're no good for her and Neil could maybe be useful in her plan. Lisa grabs his arm and walks to Baby, she has seen how Johnny and Baby are talking and walking together. She has no clue if she needs to feel disgust about it or not. "Baby!" Lisa says, Baby takes a deep breath and looks down for a second. Then she looks up and sees Neil. Baby jumps up and takes a step back, Johnny sees the reaction and stands up as well. "Sit down cuz." Billy says, Johnny listens to him and sits down again. "I didn't know you were coming here too Baby." Neil says and smiles, Penny looks at him and makes a face of disgust. "I thought you went to the hotel management school Neil" Baby says "I better can ask you what you are doing here." She quickly takes her banana and juice pack. Johnny observes Neil now and looks at him up and down, he clearly understands why Baby feels so disgust by him. But this also means that he needs to be careful, yet he also feels that he needs to protect Baby. Baby looks at her sister who has that particular smirk on her face while she folds her arms. Baby made little eyes and became angry again. "Max said it's better to come here." Neil says, not having any clue about the faces that has been made. "When did he do that?" Baby asks as she keeps her distance from him. Neil takes a step forward and holds his hand out to her. "Come, then we can talk." He says, smiling as if they're a couple. "No thanks." Baby takes a step back again. "Come on Baby" Neil says "you must be happy to see me after the nice summer we had." Billy is trying not to laugh so he made a fist and holds it against his mouth. Lisa smirks a little. "Have fun you two." She says and walks away. Baby looks at her and takes a deep breath. Baby looks at Johnny for a second, he tries to smile at her but fails miserably at it. "Let's go Baby." Penny says as she stands up. They walk to the doors and Neil wants to follow them but Johnny jumps up, making Neil stop in his track. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Johnny says, Billy stands up as well, they look both at Neil with little eyes. "And who are you to tell me what I must or mustn't do?" Neil asks as he looks at Johnny up and down, placing his hands on his hips. "You heard the girl" Johnny takes a deep breath while his eyes are locked on Neil "she doesn't want to talk to you." Johnny says. Lisa's watching the situation and starts to get her evil smile on her face. "As I thought" she whispers to herself "you're busted Castle and I will hurt you." Her friends aren't paying attention to Lisa but she didn't mind that, this is her war now. Neil snorts at Johnny. "Like you can do anything about it." Neil says and walks away. Johnny sits down with a frustrated sigh, shaking his head while looking at the tray. Billy lays his hand on Johnny's shoulder as he sits back down as well. Johnny looks at him and Billy tries to smile. "I hate him already cuz." Johnny whispers, looking back at the tray. He stands up and takes the tray from Baby as well, Billy follows his example. They brought the trays away. "Johnny" Billy starts and Johnny looks at him again "tell Baby your feelings." He says "I can't Billy." Johnny lays the trays down. "You heard her yesterday, only people make things complicated." Billy says, Johnny turns to Billy, giving a deep sigh. "And when are you going to stop being so complicated about Pen?" Johnny asks and walks away, leaving Billy behind. Johnny's frustrated, he knows that Penny likes Billy more than just a friend, he knows that Billy has the same feelings for her and yet they act like it's complicated. He wants them to be happy, and now Billy tells him to tell Baby his feelings. He's not even sure he can do this and he doesn't want to hurt her or scare her off.

 **Penny** lays on the grass, having her eyes closed when Johnny walks to the girls. Baby looks up at him and tries to smile. Johnny feels that he needs to do this, so he holds his hand out to her. Baby looks curious at him but takes his hand, she stands up and he pulls her closer to him. Baby looks in his eyes, a bit surprised, but she couldn't say anything because he starts to kiss her. He has the urge to kiss her again, her sweet and soft lips on his, he never had this feeling before with any other girl he had kissed. Baby stiffens a little, but his hands support her head while he opens his mouth. His eyes are closed, Baby looks at him and feels him searching with his tongue. The butterflies are driving her nuts, so she opens her mouth to receive him and she closes her eyes as well. He makes her feel like she's in heaven, she grabs his shirt at his waist and kisses him back the way he's kissing her. Penny opens her eyes and sees them, she smiles as she watches their making out. "That looks very intense." She says, but they didn't stop kissing this time. Neil walks outside and looks around for Baby, he was a bit lost in the building. "Guys, stop eating each other like that." Penny says, Johnny stops now and looks at Penny for a second. She's grinning at him, he chuckles at her, Baby looks at Penny as well and starts to blush. She lets Johnny go and sits down again. Billy walks to them and smiles, he sits down next to Penny but looks at Johnny. "I think that kiss makes it clear cuz" Billy says in a teasing way, Baby looks confused at them "damn that was intense to see, never saw you kissing like this." Billy says, Johnny looks down and starts to blush. He looks at Baby and she pats next to her on the ground, he takes a deep breath and sits down. "What does Billy mean?" Baby whispers as she leans a little to him, he swallows once and thought about what she said yesterday. "I have feelings for you" Johnny whispers and now looks down "feelings I've never felt before, it's strangely pleasant" he pauses a little and looks at her face again, she searches his face "but you probably don't feel anything for me." He exhales deeply and locks his jaws for a bit. She starts to smile and gives him a little kiss on his cheek. He starts to smile as well as he sees her smile. Neil saw Baby on that moment and walks to them, not looking pleased at all. "What is going on here?" Neil asks, Baby jumps up and runs away. She wants to avoid him at all cost, also, she needs to have a little space. The kiss was drowning her and him admitting having feelings for her was scaring her a little. "It's too soon, I need time." She says to herself. Penny stands up and went after Baby. Johnny jumps up and made himself a little taller while he looks at Neil. "What's your problem?" Neil asks as he looks at Johnny as if he's nothing. "You." It's the only thing that Johnny says, the school bell went off. Billy stands up. "Let's go, we have class now." Billy says, Johnny walks away with Billy while he looks around for Baby now. "You will see her later cuz." Billy says as they enter the building. Penny runs after Baby, they have an hour of free time now. "Baby!" Penny shouts, Baby stops running and lays down on the grass, having tears in her eyes. Penny stops and sits on her knees, catching her breath while she looks at Baby. "Damn" Penny says between her breath "you can run really fast." Penny says, Baby looks at her and then back to the sky. "I need to get away from Neil." Baby whispers. "That you need indeed" Penny smiles "say" she says to get Baby's attention again "have you thought of being an athlete?" she asks, Baby thought about it "it gives you permission to join Pi Kappa Omega." Penny says. "I will think about it." Baby says with a little smile. They both lay there for a little longer, in silence, looking at the blue sky. "I guess I've been running away from things my whole life now" Baby says, Penny turns her head to look at her "all the things that dad thinks is good for me" she says as she keeps on staring at the sky "I've been running away from them." She takes a deep breath and then looks at Penny. "But now you are choosing your own path in life Baby." Penny says, Baby smiles a little and nods. "I need to." Baby says. "You're old enough to know what you are doing Baby" Penny says "and you are old enough to know what is good for you" she smiles now, Baby thinks about Johnny now "Johnny is really good for you Baby, I'm sure about that." Penny whispers now, making Baby look at her again. "He told me he has feelings for me" Baby says, giving a little sigh, Penny smiles more now "I need time to think" she looks up at the sky again "I mean, him having already feelings for me, it's so fast" she whispers. "But you do kiss him back Baby." Penny says, Baby gets butterflies again when she thinks about the kiss. "His kisses are amazing" she lays a few fingers on her mouth, Penny smiles at Baby again "I feel butterflies" she giggles a little bit "I've never felt this before." Baby says and looks back at Penny. "That's called being in love Baby" Penny lays her hand on Baby's arm "don't let him hang in it too long, you might lose your chance." Penny says and pushes herself up in a sitting position. Baby does the same, she takes a deep breath. "I just don't want to rush anything, what if he isn't what I'm looking for?" Baby asks. "What if questions will only make you depressed Baby" Penny says and gives a deep sigh "I know all about that." She adds and looks at her dress for a bit. Baby hugs Penny a little bit. "Can I say something?" Baby asks. "Of course you can." Penny says and tries to smile a bit. "Tell Billy your feelings" Penny looks a bit surprised at Baby now "I'm pretty sure they are mutual." Baby says and smiles at Penny. "Are you sure about that?" Penny asks. "The way he looks at you?" Baby asks "yeah, I'm pretty sure" she smiles "I think Johnny knows it too." She says. "What if it doesn't work out? I will lose Johnny as well." Penny says. "Is that what bothers you?" Baby asks, Penny only nods. "I don't think you need to be afraid of that happening" Baby rubs Penny's arm "you two have been dating and you still are best friends." Baby says with a wink. "We were really young back then." Penny says with a sigh. "Might be, but that doesn't mean it has changed now." Baby says, Penny thinks about it. "What if the feelings aren't mutual?" Penny asks. "Then you know where you stand" Baby says "I said yesterday in the car that people make things complicated, not love" Penny nods at that "this is a typical situation of that." Baby says and she stands up. She helps Penny up as well and they walk to the doors. "I will try to tell him, but I need a bit of time." Penny says and tries to smile now, Baby lays her arm around Penny's shoulder and smiles. "Then we both need some time." Baby says. They went to their lockers and take their books for the next class. "Baby look" Penny walks to a wall, Baby follows her "you can sign here for selections." Penny says and points at a paper from the running club, not many people have written their name on it. "Doesn't seem to be very popular." Baby says as she thinks about it. "You're a really good runner, maybe you can do the sprints." Penny says with a smile, encouraging Baby. "What if I don't like it anymore after a while?" Baby asks "Is there a way to switch sports" she says "is that even allowed?" She looks at Penny now. "I think you can do that" Penny says "but I also think you will love this." She adds. Baby takes a pen and writes her name on the paper "Look, the selection is on Friday afternoon." Penny says as she points on the paper. "I need running shoes" Baby says and thinks "and I need some running clothes too." Baby says as she puts her pen back. "We could look for them at the campus store." Penny says, Baby smiles at her. "Good idea" Baby smiles "I got a credit card from dad that I normally don't use but" Baby pauses a little "this time I will. We'll go after school." Baby says and they walk to the classroom.

 **On** Friday afternoon, Baby walks to the sports field and look around. She walks to a group of people and looks curious at someone who's talking to them. "You will get selected on talent and speed" the guy says with a smile, looking at everyone and then he sees Baby "you don't have to have experience already to join the team" he gives Baby a nod as an acknowledgement of her arrival "we will look together at what you can do best." He says and walks to a bench, everyone follows him. "Now, go warm up with three rounds" he says and Baby starts to run. The guy is watching them all, seeing who has experience and who doesn't. He looks at Baby and smiles, he sees talent. After the three rounds, some are already exhausted, Baby wasn't, she gets some water. "I will let you all run a few different distances" he explains "the one-hundred yards sprint will be the first" he says "after that it will be the four-hundred yards run" he looks at them all "then the one point two mile" he sees some getting scared already, he knows those will give up "and finally the two point five mile run" he says "which is technically the longest distance our school is competing in and" he looks at them one by one "it's only for those who are in best condition." He says and now looks at Baby specifically. "Let's start" he says as he takes his papers "I'll call your name and you're going to stand at the start line" he explains and points "the others can sit down here." He says and points at the bench. Baby sits down since her name isn't called yet. Penny walks to the sports field, she already had done her selection, not that she needed to do much for the dancers since Johnny did the selections with one of the senior students. He told her that he would come as soon as he could to watch Baby. "Did Baby finally tell you her feelings?" Penny had asked before the selection. "No, I guess I've scared her off eventually" he had said with a deep sigh "yet it looked like she had the same feelings and she gave me a little kiss and a smile." He had told Penny, she had grabbed him into a tight hug. "It'll be fine, give her time" Penny had said and had let him go "she told me she needs time to think." Penny had said and he only had given her a nod. Now Penny sits down on the tribune and she looks at Baby, Baby sees her and waves. Penny smiles and waves back. The selections are at the one point two mile now, Baby's name got called and she walks to the start line. The guy, who is the actual coach Baby has discovered, is writing things down. He made the start sound and they start to run, Penny encouraging Baby by shouting "Go Baby, go!" and clapping a bit. Baby is smiling while she's running, feeling the air on her face. She finishes first and sees the coach writing things down, Penny cheers for her, Baby looks at her with a smiles as she sits down to drink some water again. "Really good time" he says and looks at Baby "okay" they all look at him "remember, this will be the longest distance, you have ten minutes break now" he says and people wanted to walk away "but wait" he tries catch their attention again "only three of you will be selected, so do your very best in this last distance." He says with a smile, people walk away now. Baby runs to Penny and sits down next to her. "And?" Penny asks curiously. "I don't know yet" Baby drinks from her bottle "we need to run one more distance, the longest." Baby says with a smile. "You don't look tired Baby." Penny says, she's looking at Baby's face. "I'm a bit exhausted but I know I still can do this last distance." Baby says and Penny smiles. After the ten minutes break, the coach blows on his whistle and waits. "I need to go now. See you in a bit." Baby says, Penny smiles encouraging at Baby. "Good luck Baby, you can do this." Penny says as she lays her hands on her lap while she watch how everyone walks back to the coach. Johnny and Billy walk to the sports field as well, they saw people running. Johnny's eyes are scanning the people, then he spots Baby and smiles. "Pen is there." Billy says and nudges his elbow against Johnny while pointing at Penny. Penny sees them and waves with a smile. They walk to her and each of them sit at a side of Penny, squeezing her in a hug. She giggles and smiles. "Stop it." She says and they let her go. Baby watches them and smiles, she wonders how close people really can be. She's also still quite surprised on how quickly they see her as one of them, it's like it always should have been like this. The coach calls out her name, Baby walks to the start line and stretches her legs a bit. "There." Penny says and points. "How much do they still need to run?" Johnny asks. "This is the last distance and the longest" Penny smiles as she cheers for Baby, Billy chuckles about her enthusiasm "I hope she can make it, she's a great runner." Penny says as they look at Baby running now. Johnny's admiring Baby for her stamina, he watches her smile and smiles as well. "She's amazing." Johnny says, Billy chuckles. "She's great" he says "but we know what you are thinking as well." He teases Johnny who pushes Billy away from behind Penny. "Guys please." Penny says and they stop. Baby finishes and is exhausted now, she walks to the bench and sits down.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not** _ **own**_ **Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

 **Neil** is walking around, seeking Baby of course like he's doing every free moment since he arrived at college. He's staying at the boys counterpart of the Alpha Sisters, it fits perfectly with his ego. Baby tries to avoid him as much as possible, they had a few conflicts though. Neil still thinks she's his girlfriend which annoys Baby the most. She also knows that Lisa is up to something but couldn't pinpoint what her plan is, but it's nothing good that's for sure. Neil walks to the sports field now, he hasn't been there yet and he sees a lot of people doing sports. The football team have their selection, so does the soccer team and the basketball team. Neil hates sports, in any kind of way and form. He walks on and watches the people on the tribune, then his eyes spots Johnny, he makes little eyes and watch how Johnny and Penny are laughing and smiling. He wonders if Johnny's wanting to have two girls, taking Baby away from him makes Neil angry, he has first claim on her. Neil looks at the field as he sees Penny pointing, then he sees Baby running. He's very surprised about it, he never have thought Baby to be the sports kind of girl. "She shouldn't be doing that." He says to himself as he lays his hands on the railing. His eyes following her. Billy looks to his right and sees Neil. "Stalker alert." Billy says and points, Johnny and Penny look at where he's pointing and see Neil standing there. Johnny gives a frustrated sigh and looks down. "Relax." Penny whispers and lays her hands on his arm, he looks at her and she can see the frustration in his eyes. "I'm afraid" he whispers and looks down again "that she will eventually choose him over me and" he takes another deep breath, Penny squeezes her hand a bit and he looks at her face again "she knows my feelings and I'm scared that this might be used against me." He says, Billy stands up and walks towards Neil. He has enough of this, he sees how it makes his cousin feel and he wants to do something about it. "Billy don't." Penny says as she looks at Billy. He turns his head for a second to look at her, she sees the thunder in his eyes but she shakes her head. Billy ignores her pleading and walks on to Neil. Baby's drinking some water, she wants to go to Penny but the coach holds her. She looks at him and he smiles. "Frances" he says, Baby gives him a nod "you've got talent" he says and Baby smiles "especially for the long distances." He takes a jacket and Baby watches him. "For this, I don't have to think too long" he hands her the jacket, she takes it from him and smiles "training starts next week, we'll look what's best for you but" she waits for him to go on "I want you to run every day, you need to be fit and eat healthy too." He says as he points at her. "Will do coach." Baby says with a wide smile now. "Alright, I'll see you on Friday here at the field." He says and Baby walks to the tribune. She smiles happily, she looks at Penny but then her eyes caught Billy who's walking to Neil. "What in the world is he doing here?" Baby asks to herself, she has stopped for a bit, deciding what to do. She looks at Penny and Johnny again, he's looking at her and she sees his frustrations. Maybe it's time to tell him her feelings, the last days have been truly amazing. She got to know him better and the more she knows about him the deeper she's falling for him. It's scary but it also feels really good and it's confusing her, therefore she hasn't told him her feelings yet. She walks to them, Penny smiles. "You were awesome" Penny hugs Baby, then she sees the jacket and her smile got bigger "you got in!" Penny says and hugs Baby tightly again. "Yeah" Baby grins "the coach wants me on the long distances but we will see" she says now, Penny holds her hands "next Friday is the first training but I need to run every day to be fit and eat healthy." Baby says and now looks at Johnny with a smile. "I can help you with that." Johnny says as he smiles at her. Baby puts the jacket on. "Looks good." Johnny says, Baby takes his hand and he looks at her face. "I'll leave you two alone." Penny says and walks to Billy. Billy has his arms folded as he stands in front of Neil. "What do you want?" Neil asks. "I want you to stop bothering Baby." Billy says as he makes little eyes. "Why should I? We're dating" Neil says "hasn't she said anything? She's my girl." He also folds his arms, Penny came closer and she heard the last bit. She shakes her head. "Billy." Penny says. "Not now Pen" Billy holds his hand up "Baby's not your girl" Billy says and points at Neil's chest "because if she were, you should have known she would have a try out for the running team" Billy states "do you even know what pizza she likes?" Billy asks. "Pizza?" Neil asks. "Billy come on." Penny says and she lays her hand on his arm, Billy looks at her now. "Baby doesn't eat that crap food." Neil says, they both look at Neil now. "You know nothing about her" Penny says a little annoyed "why are you even thinking that she's your girl?" Penny asks, Billy folds his arms again. "Is this Lisa's idea?" Billy asks. "You want to help me with running?" Baby asks. "And the healthy food" Johnny smiles a little "I can cook you know." He whispers. "You want to cook for me?" Baby asks and giggles "you're so sweet Johnny." Baby says, he stands up and Baby steps on the bench so she's on the same height as him. He takes a deep breath as he looks at her face, he bites his lip. Baby looks at his face and her hand goes up, she pushes his hair a bit back at the front and then let her fingers run down over his cheek. He takes a deep breath as he feels the butterflies going through his body, she sees his reaction and smiles a little. She leans in and gives him a kiss, he immediately responses by kissing her back and opening his mouth to receive her. She takes a deep breath and holds it while she's kissing him. He lays his arms around her and moves himself a little closer to her, she lays her arms around his neck. They both have their eyes closed, her hands go through his hair. "What do you mean, Lisa's idea?" Neil asks. "Something smells off with this" Billy says. "I don't trust you since the first minute I saw you" he adds, Neil snorts a bit "isn't it a bit strange that you come here for business school while you first went to the hotel management school?" Billy asks, Neil lays his hands on his hips now and looks down on Billy "and that is decided in what?" Billy asks "One day?" He adds. "Well, I think it's none of your business" Penny looks behind her at Johnny and Baby "now, if you excuse me, I need to talk to Baby." Neil says. "I don't think she has any interest in you." Penny says and turns totally around now, Billy turns and look at them, he starts to smile now. "I thought she's your girl Neil?" Billy asks in a sarcastic tone. Neil looks around Billy at Baby and Johnny kissing. "She obviously has made up her mind." Billy grins, Penny looks at him and rolls her eyes. Neil becomes angry now. "What the hell is this?" He asks and wants to walk to Baby and Johnny but Billy grabs his arm. "Don't" he says in a warning tone "you stay away from them." He points at Neil. Neil looks from Billy back to Baby and Johnny. Baby stops the kiss, he opens his eyes and looks at her with a blissful smile, she smiles, her thumb stroking his cheek. He takes a deep breath. "Can I have some more?" He whispers, Baby giggles a bit and she let her thumb go slowly over his lips, he swallows a little bit. "I've been letting you hang in there, haven't I?" She silently asks, he takes a deep breath. "My feelings got deeper for you Baby, I understand if you don't feel the same." He whispers. "If I don't have any feelings for you" she whispers with a little sigh "would I have kissed you right now?" She asks, he smiles and leans in, giving her a little kiss on her lips. "I've been scared Johnny" she whispers and he looks in her eyes again "because I've never felt like this for anyone before and" she looks at his lips for a second "I'm afraid if you walk out of my life" she says, looking in his eyes again "that I will never feel for the rest of my life, the way I feel when I'm with you." She says, he locks his jaws a few times and swallows. He looks at her lips and then back at her eyes, he leans in and kissed her again. She kisses him back and lays her arms around his neck again, he smiles and lifts her up and turns around with her. Baby giggles as she looks in his eyes, his smile became wider as she lays her forehead against his. They look at each other as he puts her down. "I do want to have a first date." She whispers. "I can arrange that, this evening, pizza at Julio's." He says and she giggles. "Sounds wonderful." Baby says. "You've got something to do this weekend?" Baby asks. "I work in weekends, I'm saving money for the future." He says, she smiles at him. "You're such a mature guy." She whispers, he gives her a little kiss. "I need to, I don't have anything else" he says "you're staying here at campus this weekend?" Johnny asks. "Yeah, moving from the dorms" Baby says "Pi Kappa Omega have said that I have like about a month to look for a sport" he smiles brightly now "I'm moving with Penny into a room there, she has arranged that we could be in the same room." Baby says. "Well, at least you can tell them you've found a sport you're good at." He says and she smiles at him. Penny awes when she sees them, she smiles as she knows what this means. "She finally opened up to him." She whispers in Billy ear. He looks at her and she looks in his eyes, her eyes twinkling, he swallows and takes a deep breath. Neil looks at Billy, then he walks to Johnny and Baby. "Pen" she looks curious at him "there's something I want to tell you." He says as he takes her hand. "That you're in love with me?" She asks, he blushes and looks down. "How long?" She whispers, he looks back up. "Five years now." His cheeks have a darker shade of red now, she lays her free hand on his cheek. "Why you never told me?" She asks, he takes a deep breath. "And scaring you off?" he asks "I rather have you as my best friend than losing you because of my feelings." He admits, she smiles a little. "I rather had you telling me your feelings because" she pauses a little, he's searching her face "I'm in love with you too." She whispers, now it's her turn to blush. "How long?" He asks curiously now. "About seven years I think" she says "not long after Johnny, so it could be even longer." She takes a deep breath and looks down. He lifts her head up and gives her a little kiss, her face became bright red. Neil stands still, having his hands on his waist. Baby and Johnny look at him and Johnny lets her go, he makes himself a little taller again. "What the hell is going on here?" Neil asks. "You have eyes don't you?" Johnny asks back. "Johnny" Baby lays her hand on his arm, he looks at her "it's not worth it" she says, he takes a deep breath to calm down a bit "let's go." She takes his hand and they walk away. Not giving Neil another glance. "So" Billy starts and thinks "would you like to go out with me?" He asks and Penny giggles a bit. "Yes." She whispers, she hugs him and he hugs her back. He closes his eyes as he hugs her tightly. "What's going on here?" Johnny asks as they were close to Billy and Penny. "I think we've disturbed something." Baby says with a smile. Billy lets Penny go and grins a little. "Let me guess" Baby says as she looks from a grinning Billy to a totally blushing and shy Penny "you just told each other's feelings?" Baby asks and starts to smile even more. "You knew?" Billy asks, Baby giggles and rolls her eyes. "It's so obvious Billy." Baby gives him a little hug and looks at Penny. "What about you Baby?" Penny asks as they hug a little. "I showed Johnny my feelings." Baby says. "Finally." Johnny says and grabs Baby and lifts her up. Baby shrieks as he walks away. Penny smiles brightly and giggles as well as she looks at them, Billy smiles too. "They're going to marry one day." Penny says, Billy looks at her and chuckles a little bit. "I guess they will be having a date as well" Billy says "what do you say about dinner in my room" he whispers, she giggles again "I'll cook, after that we can watch a movie or something" he suggests "what do you say?" He asks. "Sounds great, but what about Johnny?" She asks. Johnny and Billy share a room at the fraternity house. "I'll make sure he won't come home early." Billy says with a wink, Penny blushes again, he lays his arm around her neck and they walk to the school building. Neil has walked away angry after he has watched them.

 **Johnny** leans with his elbow against the locker as he looks at Baby, she smiles as she's putting some books in her bag. "You're enjoying the sight?" She asks in a teasing tone. "I could look at you the whole day and night." He whispers, Baby giggles a bit. "That's sweet, but you got to live as well." She closes her locker and looks at him, he grins a bit. "Come mister romantic" she giggles and he chuckles about it "you need to bring me to the dorms" she gives him a little kiss and he lays his arm around her neck now "I need to change my clothes and look even prettier for you." She says in a teasing tone, he kisses her cheek and she giggles. Lisa is watching them from a distance, making little eyes, she gave a frustrated sigh. It means that Neil has failed, so she needs to change her plan, it could take some time but she will let him cry. She folds her arms, her friends stand next to her. "They do look cute." Nancy says. "Shut up Nance, they don't look cute" Lisa looks at Nancy for a second "he's bad news." She says as she looks back at Baby and Johnny. "I must agree with Nancy, they do look cute but" Cameron says before Lisa could say anything "I agree with you as well Lisa" which makes Lisa smile a little "he's super bad news." She says. "But also super cute and handsome and I know you like him Lisa." Nancy says and Lisa looks angry at Nancy now. "That's not true." Lisa says and walks away, Nancy and Cameron look at each other, lift their shoulders up and follow Lisa. "Pick me up at eight" Baby says as she opens the door, she looks at him "okay?" She asks. "Put your favorite dress on." Johnny says with a smile, she smiles at him and leans in to him to give him a kiss. "Wear something sexy." She whispers and he chuckles. "See ya." She says. "See ya." He says, she closes the door. Baby waves as he drives away. Penny and Billy were already dropped off at Pi Kappa Alpha. Johnny parks his car and steps out. Some people say hi to him and he waves with a smile. He walks inside, more people sitting in the huge living room that mostly is used for parties. He says hi and walks to the stairs, they only look at him. Johnny opens the door and caught Penny and Billy kissing. "Sorry for the disruption." Johnny says as he closes the door behind him. They stop kissing and look at Johnny, who takes his shirt off and throws it on his bed. "Cuz, I thought you would be having a date." Billy says. "Yeah, I have" Johnny says as he opens his closet "I'm picking Baby up in about twenty minutes" he takes his white shirt "but I first want to take a shower before I go." He says as he turns to them. Billy shakes his head and Penny smiles. "Put your dancing clothes on" Johnny thinks about it "you're sexy in them and I'm pretty sure Baby will love it." Penny says, Billy chuckles. "Good idea" he says and looks back in his closet "she told me to put something sexy on." Penny giggles about it and Billy laughs a bit. "Anything for the girl you know." Johnny says as he takes his black pants and black tight tank top. "Look at him" Billy says "all sophisticated." Penny giggles. "Shut up cuz." Johnny closes his closet and walks to the chair to take his towel, he takes his bathroom stuff and walks to the door. "See ya in a bit" Johnny opens the door "don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winks and Penny giggles, he walks to the showers and takes a shower. When Johnny came back from the showers, he shakes his head when he sees them kissing again. "I don't think you two are going to have dinner." He lays his bathroom stuff on his desk and lays his towel over his chair. Penny stops the kiss and giggles a bit. "Your timing is bad cuz." Billy says, Johnny chuckles as he sits down to put his shoes on. He's always wearing his black dancing shoes. "Don't come back early cuz" Billy says, Johnny looks up at him and snorts a little "I want to spent this evening with Pen alone." Billy says in a serious tone, Penny giggles. Johnny shakes his head and chuckles. "No worries" Johnny opens his draw, Penny looks curious at him "here, make sure you do it safe." He says as he throws a few condoms at them, Billy laughs and Penny starts to blush. He puts a few in his pocket and closes his draw. Johnny stands up and smiles at them. "I'm really happy you two are finally dating" Penny looks at him and smiles a little now, he walks to her "I was tired of keeping secrets." He says and she giggles. He gives Penny a kiss on her cheek and Billy a fist bump. "Don't use my bed." Johnny says, pointing at them and walks to the door. "Cuz?" Billy asks, Johnny looks at Billy having his hand on the doorknob. "Yeah?" Johnny asks, Billy smiles. "Thanks man" Billy says, Johnny smiles at him "for everything." Billy adds. "That's what best friends are for." Johnny says and winks. "Have fun with Baby." Penny says. "I will, have fun you two." Johnny says and opens the door now. They wave at Johnny, who walks outside and closes the door behind him. He chuckles a bit and walks outside to his car.

 **Baby** has quickly taken a shower as well, she takes her light white dress. It's not too cold for it yet and it's her favorite. After all, Johnny said she should put her favorite dress on. Her roommate is gaming again, Baby watches her while putting her dress on, she walks to her and taps her shoulder. The girl, whose name is Melanie, looks up and takes her headset off. "Hey" Baby says with a smile "hey" Melanie says "could you help me with my zipper?" Baby asks and turns "Sure" Melanie zips the dress. "Thanks" Baby turns around "we haven't really talk much." Baby says. "I'm Frances." Baby says and Melanie smiles a little. "I'm Melanie, I don't socialize normally" Melanie says and looks at her screen again, Baby looks at the screen as well "you play wow?" Baby asks, Melanie's face lights up a bit. "Yeah, it's like my only hobby" Melanie answers "I've got anxiety disorder." She adds and looks down. "You still can have friends" Baby smiles "even if they are only in the game." Baby went to sit down. "You play too?" Melanie looks at Baby who's putting her shoes on. "Not much, only in the holidays and if I have the time." Baby says with a smile, sitting straight now. "What do you main?" She asks. "Holy Paladin, you?" Baby stands up and walks to the mirror. "Frost mage, with my hunter as alt" Melanie says, she's smiling "you look nice, you're going out?" Melanie is curious, she already was about Baby from the first day but she never dared to talk to her. "Yeah, I have a date." Baby says and turns. "Nice, is he nice?" She asks, Baby smiles. She walks to her bed and takes her phone. "Here." Baby says and shows her a picture. "He's handsome." She says, Baby looks at the picture as well. "He is and he's very sweet" Baby says "his name is Johnny Castle." Baby gives a little sigh, Melanie looks at Baby with a little smile. "I need to go now" Baby says, Melanie nods and takes her headset "don't expect me to come back early." Baby takes her purse. "Have fun." Melanie says and puts her headset on again. "You too, give pride to your faction." Baby smiles and Melanie chuckles a bit. Baby walks outside and waits for Johnny. Johnny turns left and looks at the building, he slows down when he sees Baby. His heart is beating in his throat and he needs to swallow big time because he has never seen such beauty before. He parks the car and quickly steps out, she looks at him and smiles. He holds his hand out to her and she takes it, he makes her spin around and she giggles. "You look so beautiful Baby." He whispers as he pulls her closer to him. "You look so sexy." She whispers and lays her hands on his chest. "I did it for you" he whispers "because you requested it." She giggles and gives him a kiss. "I can dance with you right now." He whispers, she giggles and shakes her head. "I can't dance." She whispers, he kisses her again and she lays her arms around his neck, they look at each other for a moment. "Let's go." She whispers. They step in and he drives away. "Oh" Johnny says and Baby looks at him "Billy told me not to go home early" Baby giggles and he chuckles "I threw him some condoms." Baby laughs now, he starts to laugh as well. "You should have seen their faces." He says, Baby's still laughing. "I totally can picture it." She says and he looks at her with a grin. They have fun when they were at Julio's, and as Julio has told Johnny, the food and drinks were on the house. They sit in the car and Johnny's driving towards the forest. "Where are we going?" Baby asks curiously. "A very nice spot" he says and smiles "I usually go there alone" he looks at her "when everything gets a little too much." He gives a little sigh and parks his car at an open spot. Johnny opens the door and helps her step out. "You have a good time so far?" He asks, he takes her other hand as well. She smiles at him and moves closer to him. "I have a great time" Baby says "you're amazing." She whispers, he looks in her eyes, smiling blissful and dreaming a bit. "What are you thinking of?" She whispers after some moments. "How happy I am" he whispers, he lets her hand go and pushes some hair back, she gives a little sigh, he lets his thumb go over her cheek "and that you have feelings for me too." He leans in and gives her a kiss. "I never thought that such a handsome man like you would ever fall in love with me" she whispers, he smiles "and who's ever so romantic and sweet and.." he interrupts her by kissing her. She moves a little more against him, he lays his hands on her waists, she lays her hands on his neck while her thumbs glides over his lower jaw. Johnny's stands with his back against the car now. He takes a deep breath, Baby smiles and turns around, she looks at the view and smiles while she leans against him. He has his arms around her and his chin on her head while he smiles happily now. "It's beautiful here." She whispers. "One of the few spots that is also very relaxing." He whispers, she lays her hands on his hands and entwines fingers with him. They stand like this for a little while, watching how the sky gets darker and the stars appearing. Baby turns back to him and he smiles at her while looking in her eyes. "Shall we sit in the car?" She whispers, he stands straight and opens the door. They step in and he closes the door. She grabs his head and starts to kiss him, he's a little surprised at first but he kisses her back. They got it going on, Baby pulls him on top of her while they still are kissing. He moves a little and stops the kiss, she looks in his eyes and smiles. "Are you sure about this?" He whispers. "It's my first time." She whispers as her hand cups his cheek. "Your first time needs to be special Baby" he looks in her eyes "I want it to be very special." He whispers. "It's already very special" she whispers and he swallows "because it's you and" he looks in her eyes "I want you to be the first." She whispers and smiles, he bites his lip. "This is the perfect date." He kisses her again. "You're perfect." He whispers and starts to kiss her throat, she has a lot of feelings going through her body and she reacts to his touches. He unzips her dress and she looks at him, he looks in her eyes while pushing the dress a little down. He looks at her bra and takes a deep breath, she watches him and waits for him to take the next step. He swallows and looks in her eyes again. "Are you really sure about this?" He asks silently. "I admit that I'm a little nervous" she whispers "but it feels really good" she grabs his face and pulls him a little closer, he gives her a kiss "you make me feel special" she takes a deep breath "I don't know how to call it otherwise." She whispers. "I will be careful" he whispers and gives her a kiss again "I don't want to hurt you." His hand went to her breast, he cups one of them and Baby gasps a little bit. He opens her bra and takes it off, she got a little flush on her cheeks. "You're so beautiful Baby." He says and kisses her eagerly now, she lays her arms around his neck as she receives him. A hand of his glides down from her throat to a breast, and she holds her breath. He let her feel all the new sensations in her body, let her explore the feelings he's giving her. He explores her body as well, admiring every little detail by letting either his fingers or his mouth touching the spots. He's picture-memoring her body, he has been dreaming of this and in real she's even more beautiful than he ever had imagined. It's driving Baby nuts and she wants him, more than anything else. He gives her pleasure and the sensations that are going through her body, it's bringing her to her climax, so when his hand arrives at her womanhood, she explodes. She gasps and is breathing heavy, he kisses his way up from her inner thigh. The way she reacts to him, no one has ever done that before, it's driving him nuts and he's so ready for her but he wants to be careful. Baby moans as he let her feel a new sensation, it didn't take long again for her to come to her climax again. He stops and sits straight, he looks at her face, she has her eyes closed. He pulls his shirt off and she opens her eyes, she looks at him and smiles while exhaling deeply. He smiles at her as he's opening his pants, she watches him as he takes a condom out of his pocket. He push his pants down and sits down again, opening the condom. She's looking at how he is putting the condom on while waiting patiently for him. She's a little scared because he looks so huge. He looks at her and smiles as he moves to lay on top of her again. He sees her face and gives her a kiss. "Relax, I will be careful." He whispers, she only nods. She kisses him, he's trying to make her feel comfortable again. He lays his arm beneath her hips, trying to give her a more comfortable position. "Ready?" He whispers and she nods at him. She gasps and her body is tensing up, especially her lower back. "Lay your legs around me." He whispers and she did, he gives her a kiss. It did hurt a little bit, but she had thought it would hurt a lot more. Bit as soon as he's moving, slowly, to let her feel him and to get used to it. She starts to pant as the feeling is getting sensational, he watches her reaction and smiles, trying his very best not to come already. She's relaxing more now, which made her moan now as she feels she's getting to her climax again. He kisses her throat down to her breast, it made her come and he bit his lip and moans, he couldn't hold it any longer and he moves a little faster again. "Oh Baby." He whispers in her ear and she feels him coming, she grabs his face and kisses him. He kisses her back while they keep laying like this for a bit. It's not too comfortable in the car but they didn't care on that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not** _ **own**_ **Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

 **It** must be really late now when Johnny got off her. She puts her slip on and looks at him. "A little blood" he says "I'm sorry if I hurt you Baby." He says and looks at her now. She looks at the condom and gives a deep sigh. "You didn't." She says and he looks at her face. "Really?" He asks. "Really, you're amazing Johnny" she takes his free hand "I couldn't have wish for a better man." She says and smiles, he lays the condom on the front seat after he made a knot in it, and then lays himself back on top of her. She smiles at him and he kisses her slowly, they cuddled and kissed for a while. "What's the time?" Baby whispers, Johnny looks at the time. "It's almost midnight." He says as he looks back at her. "Will you bring me back? I'm tired." She says, he got off her again and helped her sit straight. She puts her bra back on and he helps to zip her dress. "I will miss you when I'm in bed." He whispers as he puts his shirt back on, she lays her hand on his chest and gives him a small kiss. "Already?" She asks in a teasing tone, he smiles cheeky at her and she giggles. "Maybe soon we can sleep together in your bed" she says "then we shoo Billy to Penny" he chuckles "and we will have your room to ourselves." He gives her a sweet kiss. "Sounds really good." He whispers and she giggles. They step out and Baby looks at her reflection in the window of the car, arranging her dress a bit. He watches her and smiles happily, she sees his happy face and dreamy smile. He gives her a kiss and holds the door for her. "Thanks sweetheart." She whispers and gives him a kiss. He closes the door and walks to the other side, he opens the door and sees the condom. He takes it and throws it away, he steps in and drives her back to the dorms. "I wish I could stay with you." He says as he parks the car, he steps out and helps her out, he brings her to the door of the dorms. There they stand still, he takes both her hands and she smiles at him. "I had a great evening." She says. "Me too, I want to do this again." He says, she kisses him and he grabs her in his arms. "You'll see me tomorrow." She opens the door. "I hope so" he says "you can find me at the local McDonalds in case you are searching for me." He says and gives her a kiss again. "You work there?" She asks and he only nods. "Thanks, I will look for you there if I can't find you anywhere else." She says and she gives him a kiss again. He let her go and she walks inside, he looks at her through the window, watching her going upstairs. He walks to his car and smiles happily, he's in heaven, it was amazing this evening. The whole evening with her was just perfect, everything about her is perfect in his eyes.

 **Baby** went into her room, she sees Melanie being asleep already, she walks to the window and looks outside. She sees Johnny driving away and she smiles. She walks to her bed, takes off her dress, puts her nightgown on and lays herself beneath the blanket. She takes a deep breath and has a happy smile on her face. Johnny parks his car and steps out. He looks up and sees light from the window of his room, he smiles a little and walks inside. "Hey Johnny!" One of the jocks said as he sees Johnny. "Come, have a drink with us." He holds up a beer for Johnny. "No thanks, I'm going to bed." Johnny says with a smile. The jock pulls his shoulders up and Johnny walks up the stairs. He stands at the door, thinking, and knocks. "Enter." Johnny opens the door and sees Billy sitting at his desk. "Is Pen back to the dorms?" Johnny asks. "Yeah" Billy didn't look at him at first "she chickened out I think." He gives a deep sigh. "What happened?" Johnny asks as he sits down on his bed, taking his shoes off. "I guess" as he turns his chair, Johnny sees his red eyes "that she was expecting me to have sex with her and" he says and stands up "that I only would do it for the sex." Billy walks to the window and looks outside. "What did you say?" Johnny asks now. "I told her that we don't have to have sex yet" he says "I want to leave it up to her" he gives a deep sigh "but before I even could finish my sentence she walked away" Billy went to lay down on his bed "I don't know what to do man, I don't want to lose her." He says, Johnny stands up and walks to Billy. He sits down on the bed and looks at Billy's face, who looks at him. "Want me to talk to her?" Johnny asks. "She might see me as a pussy if you do." He says with a sigh. "You need to talk to her cuz, promise me that you will." Johnny says, Billy takes another deep breath. "I will, I promise." Billy says silently. "Now try to sleep a bit, clear your head." Johnny says and stands up, he takes his clothes off and lays beneath the blanket. On his back, with his hands beneath his head, looking at the ceiling with a smile. "How was your date?" Billy asks after a few moments of silence. "It was amazing and perfect." Johnny says with a happy smile. "What did you two do?" Billy asks. "We first went to Julio for dinner" Johnny starts "Julio told me if I would have my first date there with Baby, we would get the food and drinks on the house." He smiles. "That's very generous of him." Billy says. "It is indeed." Johnny agrees. "Go on." Billy whispers in a curious tone, Johnny chuckles a bit. "We went to my spot in the forest." Johnny says. "The one that you normally go to alone?" Billy asks, he turns on his side to look at Johnny. "Yeah, it was amazing cuz" Johnny says and looks at Billy with a happy smile "we cuddled and watched the sky and just enjoyed each other's company" he looks at the ceiling again, dreaming of that moment "I never had someone who just enjoys my company without talking." He gives a deep sigh. "It's so good to see you being in love cuz, you deserve it." Billy says, Johnny looks at him again and smiles. "We did it." Johnny grins. "What?" Billy asks "On your first date already?" He asks. "Yeah, I asked if she was really sure about it" Johnny says "it was perfect" he closes his eyes for a bit, dreaming about her body "I never felt like this before, she came like three times and I wasn't even aiming for that" he gives a little sigh "I just wanted to enjoy her and please her." Johnny closes his eyes again. "Was it her first time?" Billy asks curiously. "Yeah, I wanted her first time to be special but she said it was the perfect moment for her and" he says being very happy "that I'm the perfect man for her, she finds me special." Johnny looks at Billy, who's smiling at him. "You are so lucky cuz" Billy gives a deep sigh and lays on his back "I think you found your true love." He says. "I hope she's the one cuz, she's so amazing, smart, sweet, caring and so beautiful." Johnny says. "I'm very happy for you." Billy says. "I'm too for you cuz, finally being with Pen is what you always wanted."

 **Penny** walks out of her room to Baby's room, she knocks on the door. Baby looks at the door, she can't sleep anyway, she stands up silently and walks to the door. Baby opens the door and sees Penny, with red eyes. "What happened?" Baby whispers. "Can I talk to you?" Penny asks. "Of course, let me take my slippers and my bathrobe" Baby says and walks back inside to get them "let's sit in the common room." Baby says, they walk to the common room and sit down on the sofa. "Tell me what happened." Baby says and she rubs Penny's face with her sleeves. "I chickened out, and I don't even know why" Penny says and looks down "it was really great, Billy is really amazing" Baby smiles a bit "but after the dinner he made, which was really amazing, we went to his room again" she takes a deep breath, Baby takes her hands "we started to kiss, we were actually kissing the whole time already" she blushes a bit "he's an amazing kisser" she adds and Baby giggles a bit "but then I chickened out" she says "I know he said that we don't have to have sex yet, even though I actually wanted, but somehow I got scared and I needed to flee" she looks at Baby's face, who squeezes her hands a bit "I feel so stupid right now, what must he think?" She asks. "Oh Penny" Baby says but she smiles a bit "it will be fine, just tell him how you felt at that moment" she gives Penny a hug "I think he's worried about you, he loves you for a very long time already" she lets Penny go "I don't think that will change in one evening because you got scared" Penny gives a deep sigh "it can happen to everyone." Penny tries to smile and hugs Baby again. "I will call him tomorrow" she says "no wait" she takes her phone out of her pocket, she hasn't changed into her pajamas yet "I will call him now." Penny says as she dials Billy's number. Billy's phone went off, Johnny opens his eyes and turns his head, Billy takes his phone. "It's Pen." He says. "Answer it." Johnny says with a smile. Billy answers the phone. "Hey sweetie." He says, Penny starts to blush. "You must be mad at me now." Penny says. "Why would I? I can't be mad at you Pen." Billy says and he sits straight. "Because I chickened out" Penny takes a deep breath "I'm so sorry, I got scared and the first thought I had was to flee." She says and looks at Baby for a second. "Was it because of the sex subject?" He asks. "Yeah" she says "I don't know what came over me" she gives a little sigh again "but I do want you, I want you to be my first." She says and Baby sees her blushing a bit, she smiles. "You don't have to pressure it sweetie" Billy says but he smiles now, Johnny smiles at him as well "take as much time as you need, I will wait for you." He says. "You are so amazing Billy." She says. "I love you Pen, I always will even if you decide to dump me for someone else" he looks down at his lap "even then I will still love you." He says and swallows a bit. "You mean that?" She asks and a tear falls down. "Every word." He says. "Oh Billy" Baby tries to dry her tears and Penny smiles at her "I love you too" she says and Baby smiles even more now, Billy starts to grin now "can I see you tomorrow again?" She asks. "You know what?" Billy asks. "What?" Penny asks curious. "I'm going to pick you and Baby up early, then Johnny can make some breakfast and I will help you two with moving." Billy says. "How early?" Penny asks. "About eight?" Billy asks and looks at Johnny, who gives him a nod and a smile. "Okay, eight it is" Penny says "can't wait." She adds and he chuckles a bit. "Go to bed now sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow." He says. "Good night gorgeous." Penny says and giggles. "Good night princess." Billy says, Penny ends the calls and looks at Baby, drying her own face now. She hugs Baby tightly for a short moment. Billy lays his phone down and smiles happily now. "See that talking really works." Johnny says, Billy lays down again. "I bet it was your girl who told Pen to call me." Billy says and Johnny chuckles. "I think so too cuz, but I also think that Pen wanted to talk to you anyway" Johnny looks at Billy with a smile "you know how she can be when things can become too intense" Billy nods "but I don't think she will flee anymore." Johnny says and turns on his side now. "Good night cuz." He says and Billy lays on his side as well. "Good night cuz." Billy says and they both close their eyes. "I'm glad you talked with him." Baby says. "He told me that he will always love me, even if I would dump him for someone else." Penny says and looks down. "He's a keeper Pen, I think you two fit perfect together." Baby says and she hugs Penny again, who giggles. "He's so amazing" Penny giggles again "oh, he's picking us up tomorrow at eight in the morning." Penny says and smiles more now. "Why so early?" Baby asks as she looks at the time, it was nearly two am. "He said that Johnny will make breakfast for us and he will help us move." She says and she hugs Baby again. Baby kept her arms around her and they sat back in the sofa. "Your boyfriend is very sweet." Baby whispers. "Yours too." Penny whispers, they both giggle and gave a little sigh. They sat like that for a bit. "How was your date?" Penny silently asks, they're looking at the weird painting that's hanging in front of them on the wall. "It was perfect" Baby whispers "he's perfect in everything." Penny looks at her face and smiles. "I'm so happy for you two, it's so amazing that you have found each other." She whispers, Baby takes a little sigh and smiles as she looks at Penny as well. "We did it." Baby whispers and giggles a little bit. "How was it?" Penny asks curious. "It was perfect" Baby smiles happily "I couldn't have dreamed of such a perfect first time." Baby says and Penny starts to smile. "Didn't it hurt? I'm scared it will hurt so bad." Penny looks down. "I'm sure Billy will be very gentle with you, you'll be fine" Baby hugs her a little tighter "I thought it would hurt, I was a little nervous" she says and Penny looks at her face again "but he was so gentle, so sweet and considerate, it only hurt a little bit in the beginning but he made me feel comfortable and the pain was gone" Baby explains "he gave me so many new feelings and I want to feel it all again." She whispers and giggles about it. "And you will Baby." Penny whispers. "Let's go to bed now." She says and they stand up. They walk to their rooms and went to sleep.

 **Billy** is waiting outside, since this is the girls' dorms, he's only allowed inside for the moving but it's still early so he's waiting outside. They came outside and smile at Billy. "You look very pretty." He says as he looks at Penny, she smiles at him and he gives her a kiss. "Good morning." She whispers and he gives her a kiss again. "Have you two slept a bit?" He asks as he looks at Baby as well. "Very short." Baby says and smiles, she gives Billy a kiss on his cheek and walks to the car. "I call shotgun." Baby says and giggles. Penny rolls her eyes and giggles, Billy grabs her into his arms and kisses her again while Baby steps in the car. Billy is using Johnny's car, since he doesn't have one of his own, he will bring Johnny to his work as well so they can use the car for the moving. "I'm hungry you know." Baby says as she has opened the window, Penny giggles and they walk to the car. Billy drives to the Pi Kappa Alpha house, Penny looks around in the car and sees the condom package. She giggles a bit and picks it up. Billy parks the car and they step out. Baby walks inside behind Billy and Penny and looks around. The house is huge, many of the students went home for the weekend, so only a few are there. Johnny's baking bacon, and scrambled eggs, cooking soft boiled eggs as well, making some pancakes even. He and Billy share a cupboard in the kitchen, with a lock on it since some people seem to steal food from others. Billy dresses the table for them and takes the orange juice out of the fridge. Baby watches Johnny and she smiles happily. He looks at her and smiles happily too, she walks to him and he gives her a sweet kiss. "Good morning." He whispers, she lays her hand on his chest. "Good morning handsome." She whispers and he chuckles a bit, giving her a sweet kiss again. "Smells good." She whispers, he smiles and looks back at the food. "Go sit down, it's almost ready." He says, quickly giving her a kiss, she grabs his head and kisses him back. Penny giggles about it as she watch them. It's a great breakfast, they talk a lot about the dates. "Look what I found in the car." Penny says with a grin and lays the condom package down on the table. Johnny quickly grabs it and Penny giggles. "Give it to me" Baby says and Johnny looks at her "I want to put it in my diary." Baby holds her hand up. "You have a diary?" Johnny asks curiously. "Yeah" she smiles "you want to read it?" She asks and he chuckles while shaking his head. "That's okay Baby" he says and gives her the package "you don't have to let me read it." Baby giggles as she looks at the package. "Only the best and worse memories I have are in it" she looks at him again, he smiles as he looks in her eyes "and this is the most special memory I will ever have." She says, he leans in and gives her a kiss. "You two are so damn cute." Penny says, Billy chuckles about Penny's face. "You two are too." Baby says and winks at them, she looks back at Johnny and he gives her a kiss again. Billy cleans the table and Johnny looks at the time. "Shit" he stands up "I need to go now, otherwise they will fire me." Johnny says and looks at Billy. "Go" Penny says, they look at her "me and Baby can do the dishes." She says and Baby nods as she stands up. Johnny grabs Baby's head and gives her a sweet and soft kiss. "See ya." He says, Billy gives Penny a kiss too and they walk away.

 **Later** that day, they have completely moved now, it went faster than they've expected. Penny and Baby sit in their room, it's at the front of the house. "Look." Penny says and Baby walks to her, they stand at the window, Penny points. The Pi Kappa Omega's house is across the street from Pi Kappa Alpha, there are a lot of couples being in the two houses, so they don't really have a rule for sleep overs with the couples. "The second window on the first floor" Penny points "from the right" she adds and Baby looks at it "that's the boys' room." She smiles, Baby smiles too when Billy came inside with the last box. "What do you girls want to eat?" He asks and they look at him. "Give that to me." Baby says as she walks to him to take the box from him. "Any suggestions?" Penny asks. "McDonalds, since we must pick Johnny up soon." Billy says with a smile. "Great idea." Baby says and giggles. "But that's unhealthy." Penny says. "So is pizza and we eat that as well." Baby says and Billy chuckles about it. "My treat girls." He says and they smile at him. "Let me help you unpack Pen." Billy says and he went to help her. Baby lays the box on her bed and opens it, she takes her diary out and smiles. She looks for a pen and sits down at her desk. She opens her diary and starts to write about the first date, she smiles as she takes the condom package out of her pocket, she looks at it and dreams about yesterday. Penny looks at her and smiles. "You need help Baby?" Penny asks. "I'm fine, I've got enough time to unpack." Baby says and looks at Penny with a smile. Baby takes the Scotch tape and sticks the condom package on the page, she takes her color pencils and draws some hearts. She looks at her page and smiles happily, she turns some pages back and reads some memories. She reads memories of how Lisa has been bullying her and her dad telling her that she needs to change the world. That day was one of her worse, she had asked her father why she needs to do that and how, he had told her he has high hopes for her to get to the top and all that. She had told him that she doesn't want to be rich, she just wants to be good. It was the first time that she admitted this to her father and he got angry with her about it, it was that day that she stopped believing her father's words about this subject. She closes the diary and lays it in her draw.

 **The** time went by, the four of them have a lot of fun, Baby's getting better at running and she's really enjoying it. She has decided that she will be running the long distance and she has won a few games already. Johnny went to watch her every game and supports her totally, he loves to see her being so happy with the things she's doing. She also went to every competition he has with dancing, he's still trying to get her to dance. The Christmas holiday started, she was obliged to go home with Lisa. Johnny and Billy went with Penny to Billy's house, where they celebrate Christmas with Billy's mother and Johnny's father. Penny has no one of her family, her mother has thrown her out about two years ago, she has lived at Johnny's and Billy's ever since. Baby sits on the couch, staring at the windows, at nothing in particular because she's thinking about Johnny. Celebrating Christmas without him and her friends, it's upsetting her, she wish she could be with them. The four of them became so close that they nearly did everything together. It's making Lisa feel sick, or is it jealousy, Baby still hasn't figured it out. Lisa and Marge are in the garden, looking at some plants and they are talking. Baby's phone buzzed and she looks at it. She smiles as it's from Penny who sends her a picture from Johnny, she has written in her message that he's missing her terribly. She looks at the picture again and let her thumb run over the screen for a bit while thinking about their goodbye. She write Penny back, giving a deep sigh when her father walks into the living room. Baby looks up at him and he smiles at her. "I've got a surprise for you on Christmas Day." He says as he went to pour some brandy in a glass. "What surprise?" She asks. "You'll see" he turns to her, holding the glass "I think you will like it." He winks, he walks to her and sits down. "How are your friends?" He asks. "They're good, I miss them." She says with a little sigh again. "Don't be upset Baby, you'll see them in about two weeks again." He says. "That's a long time." Baby stands up, she walks to the window and looks at her phone again. Her background picture is from her with Johnny holding her from behind, both smiling at the camera. Johnny became in such short amount of time such a big part of her life that she has no clue what she must do if he wasn't there anymore, not just because he's her first real boyfriend, she just can't imagine a future without him anymore. For Johnny, he never had a serious relationship with anyone in the past, always flings, hook ups and dates. But his life has totally turned around because of Baby, she's his world and it feels so right to him. The guys even do less pranks than they usually do because of the girls. Billy and Penny couldn't be happier either, though it took some time for Penny to tell him that she wants to have her first time. He has waited patiently for her and she couldn't think of anyone more perfect for her than him. They were already making plans together to live together in a big house, with a pool and a big garden. It were amazing conversations and she misses them so much already. Sleeping alone in her bed feels weird somehow. At first they decided that a few times a week Billy would sleep at Penny's and Baby's at Johnny's. That eventually slowly turned into every day. It's the best moment of every day for Baby, waking up and seeing Johnny, every morning she's so amazed that he's hers and then she can look at him the whole time, until he wakes up of course unless he's already awake. She smiles about yesterday morning, it was their last morning together and he made her world spin around and not just once. She looks at the picture Penny had send her and gives a little sigh. "What are you thinking of Baby?" Jake asks. "Nothing much." She says and turns to him. "I heard that you're in the running team" Jake says with a serious face "were you ever going to tell me that?" Baby looks down. "It must have been slipping away" she says "but I have good grades so it's not obstructing my study." She looks at him again. "That's good" he says "the last thing I want to see happening is that some sort of sport is obstructing your study" he keeps looking at her "or someone, how's Neil?" He asks, Baby snorts, shakes her head and turns back to the window. "We are not together dad, we never were." Baby says. "Maybe by the end of the holiday you are" Baby turns quickly around again, being somewhat confused "I think he's a good match for you Baby." He says. "You don't know what's good for me." Baby wants to walk away when Lisa came to the living room. Baby takes a deep breath and decides to turn back to the window. "I need to do something, I see you girls at dinner." Jake says as he stands up and walks away. Lisa looks at him until he has disappeared. "You really think you can keep this from mom and dad for a long time Baby?" Lisa asks, Baby shakes her head "they will find out sooner or later and you know what I think about this." Baby turns around again and looks irritated. "How much longer are you going to agonize me with your petty threats and bullying?" Baby asks "when are you going to grow up?" Lisa smirks at her. "As long as I need to" she says "Johnny is not good for you Baby." Lisa folds her arms, Baby watches her with little eyes. "I think you're just jealous." Baby says and walks to the stairs. "Don't let me laugh Baby" making Baby looking at her again "me jealous? Of you? Right." She says while snorting, Baby shakes her head in disbelieve and went upstairs to her bedroom. She sits down on her bed and takes her diary to read some memories.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not** _ **own**_ **Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

 **It's** the morning of Christmas Day, and Baby wakes up because her phone is ringing. It's Johnny and she smiles happily, he has been calling her every morning. "I miss you." She says as she answers the call, Johnny chuckles. "Merry Christmas Baby" he says "I miss you more." He adds, Baby smiles as she looks at the ceiling. "Merry Christmas sweetheart, I hope you'll be getting some nice presents." Baby says. "Nothing probably, we don't really do presents here since we don't have much money to buy them" Baby feels a little stupid "I'm sorry" she starts "it's okay Baby, you know I don't care about that, but I do have something for you" he says and she becomes curious now "I just wish I could give it to you today." She hears him sighing. "You don't have to buy me anything Johnny" she says "I've got you already" she smiles "you're everything I've ever dreamed of and even more." She says. "I love you Baby." He says. "I love you too." She says and pauses a bit "I've bought you a present as well." She says and he chuckles. "You didn't have to do that Baby." He says, she giggles. "I wanted to." She says. "I know I can't stop you anyway" Johnny says and she giggles again, she hears some voices in the background "the others want to wish you a Merry Christmas." He says and puts his phone on speaker. "Merry Christmas Baby!" They all say together, Baby giggles while smiling happily. "Oh guys, I miss you all so much." Baby says. "We miss you too Baby." Penny says. "My son's being miserable, when do I get to meet you?" It was Johnny's father Luke. "Hopefully soon, I would love to meet the person who has raised that perfect man." Baby says and she hears Penny giggling. "He can't stop talking about you." Billy says and Baby giggles again. "Can I have a private talk with him again?" She asks. "Sure, have a great Christmas!" They say, Johnny chuckles as he walks away putting the phone off speaker. "Is there something wrong Baby?" He asks, he's in Billy's bedroom now. "I've got a strange feeling" Baby says "about what Baby?" he asks "about Lisa, I think she's up to something but I don't know what." Baby says. "You think she wants to ruin our relationship?" He asks. "Yeah, I'm not sure why I'm thinking that but it's a feeling I got" she says as she sits straight now "I also think she will tell my parents about us, just to hurt me." Baby says with a deep sigh. "Baby" Johnny starts "don't you think it's about time you tell your parents about us?" he asks and pauses a little, making Baby think "I mean" she listens to him "I would love to meet your parents, no matter if they're rich or even judgmental" he says, she remembers that he has been dreaming about meeting her father and that they get along, she knows he really wants to meet her parents "you're part of my life now, and I'm part of yours" he says "you're my biggest part" she fills him up, he chuckles a bit "you're my world Baby, but I don't want our relationship to be a secret to your parents" she gives a sigh again "after all, your parents are in your life until they die, it wouldn't be fair to anyone if they don't know." He says, he takes a deep breath. "I know you're right, but" she pauses a little "I'm scared Johnny" she says "for their reaction and for what will follow." She swallows a bit because her throat became a bit dry. "I will always be there for you Baby" he says "and if it's getting unbearable for you, then I will drive to you and pick you up." He says, she smiles again. "You're my shining knight in armor" she says "I wish I could give you a kiss." She looks at the light coming through the window. "I wish I could do something else right now." He says in a cheeky tone and she giggles again. There's a knock on the door. "Give me a second." She says. "Okay." Johnny says and waits. "Enter." Baby says as she lays her phone on her chest. Her mother opens the door and looks at her, she smiles. "Can I come in?" She asks. "Sure." Baby says, Marge walks to the bed and sits down. "Dad says he has a big present for you" Baby only smiles at her "he also has another surprise for you." She says. "What surprise?" Baby asks. "You'll see" Marge sees that Baby is holding the phone against her chest "you're on the phone with someone?" She asks curiously, Baby looks down at her phone and gives a deep sigh. "Baby?" Johnny asks, she hears him and puts the phone to her ear. "Put me on speaker please." He says and Baby starts to blush, Marge is watching her without a smile now. "Okay." Baby says and puts her phone on speaker and lays it down on the bed. "You're on speaker." Baby says, Johnny clears his throat. "Hello." He says and Marge jumps up while she looks at the phone. "Who's that Baby?" She asks. "I'm Johnny" Johnny says "Johnny Castle, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Houseman." He tries to be formal, although he has no clue what that exactly means, Marge has a very surprise look on her face when hearing his last name. "Baby" Marge looks from the phone to Baby "what is going on here?" She asks. "Mom" Baby says and Marge looks at her, waiting for an answer, Johnny is quiet and then gives a little sigh "what Baby wants to say ma'am" Johnny starts and Marge looks at the phone again "is that I'm her boyfriend." He says after a short pause. It's silent for some moments, Baby is blushing and she looks down at her phone. She'd hoped that it would go another way of telling her mother about Johnny. Marge is watching her daughter and then sits down again, Baby looks up at her and Johnny is waiting patiently. "How long are you together?" She asks. "Since the first week of the schoolyear ma'am" Johnny answers, she looks at Baby again, wondering why Baby hasn't told her about it "your daughter is amazing Mrs. Houseman" Johnny says now "she's perfect in every way possible." He adds. "You're not saying this just because to make a good score with me, right?" Marge asks a bit suspiciously. "No ma'am" Johnny says "I truly love your daughter" he says "and I want to spent a very long time with her" Baby has some tears because of the nerves, Marge looks at her face and then grabs Baby's hand making Baby look up at her "and hopefully that long time will be the rest of my life." Johnny finishes his sentence, he swallows and looks at the window. "You sound really serious, how old are you?" Marge asks. "I'm twenty ma'am." Johnny answers. "You sound very mature boy, what are your future plans?" Marge asks now. "Mom." Baby says, Marge starts to smile at Baby, she became very curious, Baby looks surprised about her smile. Marge lays her hand on Baby's cheek. "I'm saving money and when I'm done with college, I'm going to try to put up a dance school." He answers the question. "You have big plans boy." Marge is still smiling. "Yeah, it's my dream and Baby is too." He says, it makes Baby blush again. "I won't tell your father about this Baby" Marge says, Baby nods "you know what he will think, he will need time" Baby hugs her mother shortly, Marge smiles at her "it's better if he would meet your father in real and in a public place" she stands up "you know why." Baby nods at her. "Thanks mom." Baby says as she dries her face. "And Johnny?" Marge asks. "Yes ma'am?" Johnny asks. "I would love to meet you one day." She says. "Thanks ma'am, it would be a pleasure to meet you in real one day." Johnny says, he smiles now as it seems to him that Marge has accepted him. "Don't phone too long, breakfast is ready." Marge says and walks to the door. "Bye Johnny." She says. "Bye Mrs. Houseman." Johnny says, Marge smiles and walks out of the room. Baby puts the speaker off and takes her phone. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" He asks as she gives a little sigh. "Mom isn't the hardest, dad will be a problem." Baby says. "I'm sure it'll be fine Baby." He says, trying to make her feel at ease. "Relax Baby." He says. "You know me so well already" she says and he chuckles a bit "what must I do without you?" She asks. "You would die, just like me." He says and Baby giggles again. "I love you so much" she says "it's almost too good to be true." She adds and he laughs about it. "It is good and it's true Baby" she giggles again "I love you with the whole of my heart." He says. "So" Baby starts in a teasing tone "you have a hole in your heart then?" She asks, Johnny laughs again. "I need to go now, breakfast is waiting." Baby says in a bit of a sad tone now. "Breakfast is important, so off you go" Johnny says and she giggles "shall I call you this night again?" He asks. "Please do, not hearing your voice for a full day is driving me crazy. Not seeing you is already the worse thing." She says. "I've never thought I would find someone like you Baby, the things you do for me and the way you make me feel." He says. "Mister romantic, I need to go now." She says, he chuckles again. "I don't want you to go." He says. "Call me at midnight." She says. "Alright, have a great day Baby." He says. "You too sweetie." She says. "See ya." He says and she ends the call. She takes a deep breath and got out of her bed. She quickly went to the bathroom and prepares herself for Christmas Day. She walks downstairs and went to the dining room, there she stands still as she looks at them. Jake stands up and smiles, he went to her and hugs her. "Merry Christmas Baby" he says but Baby has shot Neil and Max already, she feels like running away but takes a deep breath "I thought you might have like it that I've invited Neil and Max over" he says "they're staying only for today." Baby looks at her father being somewhat angry. He looks at her face and is confused, she sits down next to Lisa and takes some scrambled eggs and bacon. "Merry Christmas Baby." Max says, she looks at him and sees him smiling. "Merry Christmas Max" Baby says, then she gives Neil a glance "Neil." She looks at her plate again. Neil smiles at her. "I hope you will have a nice day Baby." He says, Baby took another bite and stands up. "Not really." She says and went to the door. "Where are you going Baby?" Marge asks. "I'm going to run, I need to keep training." She says as she opens the door and walks away. Lisa's having her smirk on her face and takes a bite from her cracker.

 **Baby** puts her earplugs in and starts to run while she dials Johnny's number. "Hey sweetheart." Johnny says as he answers the call. "Can you pick me up?" She asks. "Are you running?" He asks "what's going on?" he's curious but also concerned. "Dad thought it was a brilliant idea to invite Max and Neil over for Christmas." Baby says as she stops running. "What?!" Johnny asks and he jumps up. The rest look at him now. "Johnny, eat your breakfast please." Luke says and Johnny only gives him a glance. "I can't dad" Johnny says and looks at Billy and Penny who are looking curious at him "I need to go to Baby." He says. "What's going on?" Penny asks concerned now. "Her father found it a good idea to invite Neil over for Christmas" Johnny says in a frustrated tone "she's having a run right now." He says, Billy jumps up and looks irritated. "What an insensitive..." Billy can't finish his sentence because Penny grabs his arm and stands up as well. "We're going with you Johnny." Penny says. Baby's waiting for Johnny to say something as she starts to run again. "Son" Luke says as he stands up "we'll all be going with you but" he points at Johnny's plate "you eat your breakfast first." He says with a smile, Johnny gives a deep sigh and sits down. "Baby?" He asks. "Yes sweetheart?" Baby asks. "We all are coming to you" Baby is a bit surprised "they don't want to me come alone." He says and she giggles a bit. "That's so sweet, when will you be here?" She asks. "I need to eat my breakfast first, then we will depart" he says and takes a bite from his eggs "send me your address Baby, we will be as soon as possible with you." He says. "I love you so much Johnny." Baby says as she runs towards the beach. "I love you too Baby, see you very soon." He says. "See ya." Baby says and she ends the call. She stops running and looks at the beach. Lisa stands up from her chair and walks to the door. "Where are you going Lissy?" Jake asks. "Oh" Lisa says, thinking quickly of an excuse "I need to pee and change my shoes." She smiles and walks to the stairs. Jake looks at Max and Neil. "So" he starts "how is business going Max?" Jake asks. "They're getting better" Max says with a smile "the resort is getting more popular each year." He says and Jake smiles. "Neil will be a great boss when he takes it over." Jake says. "Indeed he will." Max says with a smile and looks at Neil, who's only eating and not saying a word. He knows about Baby and Johnny, he still likes Baby, but he has decided not to bother them. Besides, there are more girls at college that have picked his interest, so he basically doesn't really care. "You're enjoying college Neil?" Marge asks as she looks at him, now she knows about Johnny, she looks differently at Neil. "It's somehow pleasant there." Neil says with a smile at her. Lisa opens Baby's bedroom door and looks inside, she silently walks into the room but leaves the door open. She looks around in Baby's stuff and opens a draw from the desk. She sees the diary and smiles, she takes it and sits down on the bed. "Let me see what you've been doing so far with Johnny." She says to herself as she opens the diary. She reads the last page, which was the goodbye before the holiday and she snorts a little. She turns pages back and then sees the condom package, she reads the page. "Right" Lisa says "this dad should see" she stands up "this is going to be good." Lisa says to herself as she closes the diary, she walks to the door and brings the diary to her room.

 **Baby** arrives back at home and she sits down on the stairs outside at the front door. Jake opens the door and sees her sitting there, Baby is looking at her phone, dreaming and waiting for Johnny. "You want to see your big present?" He asks as he steps down the stairs, Baby looks up at him. "Already?" She asks, Jake smiles and gives her a nod. "Okay." Baby says and stands up. "Had a good run?" He asks. "Yeah" she needs to tell her father about Johnny coming "my friends will be here soon" she looks down, Jake looks a bit surprised "I've asked them to come." She says. "Are they staying for dinner as well? Because then I need Rosita to cook more food." He asks. "I think so." Baby is waiting for a good moment but there's none, not now Neil's inside and probably waiting for her. Jake presses on the remote from the garage and it slowly opens. "There's your present" he says with a smile as Baby looks at the car, she gasps "I figured you would be tired of travelling with Lisa and you have your license" Jake holds up the key, Baby looks from the car to the key and then to her father "I hope you will enjoy it." He says. "But dad" she says "I don't want..." she says and he stops her. "Take it, I want you to have it." He says and she slowly takes the key. "I'm going inside, having a drink with Max." He says and walks to the door. "Thanks dad." Baby says, he turns to look at her and smiles, she gives him a little smile and looks at the car again. It's a BMW X3, super deluxe version, it's a cross over model, big as a minivan but rides like a sports car. It's black with chrome rims and side mirrors, tinted windows at the back, she walks to it thinking that he has outdone himself on this. She would have been grateful with an old mini Cooper already. As she looks at the car, she hasn't opened it yet, she hears a car driving onto the driveway, well two cars actually. She turns and smiles now, Johnny parks the car and quickly steps out. "Johnny!" Baby says and he looks at her, he smiles and runs to her. She smiles as she lays her arms around his neck as he lifts her up. "I'm so happy to see you again." She says after they kissed. "I've missed you so much Baby." He says as he puts her down. The rest had stepped out as well and they gasp at the huge house. Baby look at them and smiles. "That's the reaction most people have." She whispers and he chuckles a bit. "Penny!" Baby says and runs to her best friend. "Baby!" She says and they hug tightly. "This house is immense." Penny says as Baby let her go and hugs Billy. "I know, it can be very intimidating." Baby says and then she looks at Luke and Lory, Billy's mother. "Dad, aunt" Johnny says as he is next to Baby again "this is Baby" he says with a grin "I mean Frances Houseman." He adds and Baby giggles. "It's so great to meet you finally." Luke says and walks to her, he hugs her and Baby smiles. "It's great to meet you as well." Baby says as she looks at him, Johnny looks a lot like his father. "This is my sister Lory." Luke says, Lory smiles and Baby hugs her as well. "Merry Christmas." Baby says to them all and they have a group hug, Baby giggles about it. "Did you got a nice present Baby?" Billy asks, she looks at him and holds the key up. "Not sure if I should be happy." She says without a smile. "Wait" Johnny says "that's a car? Which one?" He asks, Baby points at the garage and they look at the car. Their mouths drop as they see it. "That was my first reaction too, it's too much." Baby says and gives a sigh. "Can I see it?" Billy asks. "Sure, I haven't looked at the inside yet but go ahead." Baby says and gives him the key. Billy walks to the car, Penny follows him. Marge has looked through the window when she has heard the cars. Jake's with Max in the library at the back of the house. Neil sits on the couch, looking at his phone and Lisa has heard the cars as well. She's watching them through the window upstairs and begins to grin. "Now let's build this up." She says to herself.

 **Marge** walks to the front door and opens it, they all look at her and she smiles. "Welcome and Merry Christmas." Marge says as she walks down the stairs. "Mom" Baby says as she turns "this is Johnny." Baby says and looks at Johnny. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Johnny says and holds his hand out. Marge observes him and is still smiling, she shakes his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Johnny" Marge says and then she looks at Luke and Lory. "Lory?" Marge asks. "Marge." Lory says and smiles. "Wait" Baby says a tad bit confused "you two know each other?" She asks, even Johnny is confused about it. "Yes" Marge says as she looks at Baby for a second and then back at Lory "it's good to see you again Lory." Marge says, Lory smiles and walks to her, they hug shortly. "It's been a very long time Marge, but I see you're doing very well." Lory says and points at the house. "It's all Jake's idea" Marge says "if it was for me, we would be living in a normal house." Marge says and now Baby looks even more surprised at her mother. "Mom?" Baby asks, Marge looks at her as she's still smiling. "Lory and I use to be very close when we went to college" Marge explains "yeah, but your mother and I grew apart because of the guy she choose to be with." Lory says but she's happy to see Marge again. "It's been such a long time Marge, it's so good to see you doing well." Luke says and she looks at him, her cheeks flushes a bit but she gives him a short hug. Johnny sees the reaction and then looks at his father, who is taking a deep breath. "You two used to date?" Johnny asks curiously, they look at him. Luke smiles and Marge nods. "Let's go inside, I'll prepare a drink." Marge says, she walks with Lory to the house and then she sees Billy and Penny. "Oh" Marge says "did your dad gave you your present already Baby?" Marge asks. "Yeah." Baby says, Billy and Penny came back and give the key back to Baby. "Mom" Baby says "This is Billy, Lory's son, and Penny" Baby smiles "Billy's girlfriend and my best friend." Baby says, Marge turns and look at them. She hugs them with a smile. "I've heard so much about you." Marge says as she looks at Penny, who's only smiling at her. "Your son looks good Lory." Marge says and Lory giggles a bit. "He's my miracle worker." Lory says and they both laugh a bit, leaving Billy very confused and so is Penny. They walk up the stairs. Johnny looks at his father, who's looking at Marge. "What's going on dad?" Johnny asks, Luke looks at Johnny and then at Baby and gives a sigh. "Your mom and I used to be a couple at college" he explains and Johnny's mouth drops a bit "and I've always thought that we would stay together." He looks down. "What happened?" Baby asks as she takes his hand, he looks at her and gives her a little smile. "Jake happened" he says "not intentionally, but they were arranged" he explains, Baby feels a little upset for him "you know how it goes in this world Baby" he says and Baby nods "I hope you're not promised to someone" Luke says and looks at his son "my son couldn't have gotten a better girlfriend" Johnny blushes "you look so much like your mother." He silently says, she hugs him and he weeps a bit. "You loved her very much didn't you dad?" Johnny asks. "I thought she was the love of my life, seeing her now" he sighs "are bringing back those feelings and that's not good." He says and takes a deep breath, Johnny hugs him tightly. "Dad would love to see me ending up with Neil" Baby looks down "he has invited him and his grandfather over for today" Johnny lays his arms around her to comfort her "I really don't like it." Baby says, Luke strokes her cheek a little bit and smiles. "It'll be fine Baby" Luke says "I saw that Marge has accepted my son." He says and Johnny looks at him again. "And knowing her" he says "she will make sure that nothing can come in between you two." He says and looks at the house again. "What do you mean?" Baby asks. "She defended Lory and Mark so often at college" Luke says and smiles now "they had a really hard time at school and Marge did everything to make them happy" he says "your aunt got married right after Marge and I broke up because of Marge's wedding with Jake." Luke says as he walks to the door. "Of course" he turns to look at Baby and Johnny "your father will try to keep you two apart" they walk to him "so try to be casual." He says and walks up the stairs. "Come kids." He says to Billy and Penny, who follow him to the front door. Johnny looks at Baby. "Who would have ever thought that?" He asks. "Yeah, let's go inside now." She says, he leans in and kisses her. She kisses him back and they hold each other tightly. "I've missed you so much." He whispers, she bites her lip and smiles. "I've missed you too, want to see my car?" She asks in a cheeky way, he chuckles and they walk to the car. "It's big" as she presses on the button "and expensive." She opens the door of the back seat and steps inside, he follows her inside. She presses the button to lock the car, then takes the remote to close the garage, which Jake has put on the keychain. He chuckles as he kisses her. They had sex in the car, it was a quick one, he lays on top of her and smiles happily. "It's so weird to know that your mom and my dad have been dating." He says. "Yeah" Baby strokes his cheek "but it's somehow good that it went this way." She whispers. "Why so?" He asks. "Because" she says "if they had stayed together" she gives him a kiss "then neither of us has been born." He chuckles and kisses her again. "Let's go inside before they are raising a lot of questions." Baby says. They arrange themselves and step out of the car. Baby takes his hand and walk to the side door that leads to the hallway of the house. "There you are." Jake says and smiles as he sees Baby, then he looks at Johnny and his smile drops. "And you are?" Jake asks. He just came back with Max from the library room. "I'm Johnny" Johnny says and holds his hand out "Johnny Castle." Jake didn't shake Johnny's hand. "Max go to the living room already, I'll be joining you in a bit." Jake says, Max nods and walks away. "Castle huh?" Jake asks as he watches Johnny again "you look like him." Jake says, it made Baby think about her mother's reaction a bit earlier. "Look like who?" It's Luke who came from the living room, searching for his son. Jake looks at him and stiffens up. "Hello Jake." Luke says and holds his hand out, Jake ignores it, Luke gives a sigh and puts his hands in his pockets. "I see you've met my son." He says, trying to make a conversation with Jake, Baby is watching them and so is Johnny. Marge walks in the hallway as well. "There you are" Marge says "can you prepare some drinks Jake?" Marge asks, Jake walks away and Marge looks at them. "I'm sorry, please don't pay too much attention to him." She says. "He hasn't changed one bit." Luke says and she looks at him. "Old habits die hard Luke" Marge says and looks at Johnny again "you really look like your father Johnny, I hope you will keep treating my daughter right." She says, smiling, giving Baby a kiss and walks back to the living room. "This will be an awkward day." Luke says with a sigh and walks back to the living room, Baby looks at Johnny who's giving a deep sigh, she takes his hand and squeezes a bit. Lisa stood at the top of the stairs, watching them while smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not** _ **own**_ **Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

 **The** day went by, Jake shows them all the house, Baby sits in her room with Johnny, Billy and Penny. "This might be our weirdest Christmas ever." Penny says and Baby smiles at her. "I guess so." Billy says and looks at Johnny. "Your dad." He starts but Johnny cuts him off. "Let it be Billy." Johnny gives a deep sigh, he looks at Baby. "I wonder what would have happen if mom decided not to marry dad." She says now, Johnny looks down. It somehow bothers him that his father doesn't got what he has now and that's not fair to him. "What do you mean Baby?" Penny asks, she and Billy have no clue about what has been said. "Dad and Marge used to be a couple when they were at college." Johnny answers and Penny gasps. "Wait, what?" Billy asks very surprised now. "Your mom" Johnny says and looks at Billy "and Marge used to be very close and she made sure that your mom got married to your dad." Johnny explains and Billy eyebrows went up. "But what about Luke and Marge?" Penny asks. "Mom married dad because it was arranged" Baby answers "and I believe that Luke has many regrets of not stopping the wedding." Baby looks down now and Penny looks from Baby to Johnny and back. "That must suck so hard now he sees her again." Billy silently says. "Yeah" Johnny says "I believe his feelings are back but there's no chance." Johnny looks at Baby and takes her hand. "It's just so weird." Baby says and they nod in agreement. "Poor Luke." Penny says. "Your father really dislikes me." Johnny says and looks down. "Why would you say that?" Penny asks. "I think it will take a very long time for him to accept you" Baby says and looks at him "after all, you're Luke's son." She adds and gives him a kiss, he takes a deep breath. "What happened?" Billy asks. "I wanted to introduce myself when we met him in the hallway" Johnny says and looks at Billy now "but he completely ignored my hand and only said that I looked familiar and that's where dad walked into the hallway." Johnny explains, Baby feels upset for him because she knows that he wants to be accepted.

 **It's** nearly dinner time, Neil kept himself to Max and Jake's company, he doesn't dare to come close to Baby and he stays away from Johnny and Billy. "Kids? You're coming down for dinner?" Marge asks from downstairs. "Coming!" Baby says. Lisa saw her moment and she walks down to the dining room with Baby's diary. Baby stands up from her bed and walks to her desk, she opens her draw and sees that her diary is gone, she wanted to write something in it. "No" Baby says "no, no." She looks in her other draws and then on the desk but she can't find it anywhere. "What's the matter Baby?" Johnny asks as he sees her panicking. "My diary" Baby turns to look at him "it's gone." She says, Johnny stands up and searches with her. "Maybe you left it at college?" Penny asks. "No, I've been writing in it yesterday" Baby says and looks at Penny "and I always put it in this drawer." Baby says and points at the drawer. Penny opens it and sees it's empty. "Who could have taken it?" Penny asks, Baby thinks. "Lisa." Baby walks to Lisa's room, who has locked her door. Baby growls and walks downstairs, being very angry now. The rest follows Baby to the dining room, where Baby sees Lisa standing next to her father who sits down and is looking at the diary. It lays open on the page of the first date, Jake looks at the condom package and then looks up at Baby. Johnny stands behind her with Billy and Penny. Lisa has folded her arms and has her smirk on her face. "What did you do Lisa?" Baby asks "that's private." She adds. "Not anymore Baby." Lisa says, Jake stands up and looks at Baby. She can see the disappointment on his face and it's upsetting her. "What aren't you telling me Baby?" Jake asks. "Jake." Marge grabs his arm, he looks at her. "You know?" He asks as he sees her face. "Only since this morning" Marge says "leave it please, not now, it's Christmas." Marge says in a calm tone, Luke is admiring her ways like he always did. "No Marge" Jake looks at Johnny now "I don't want this boy to come any closer to my daughter." He points at Johnny, Baby grabs Johnny's hand and starts to cry now. Luke stands up now. "Luke." Marge says, she stands up and pushes Jake down on his chair again. She takes the diary and closes it, she walks to Baby and gives it back with a smile. "Thanks mom." Baby whispers, Marge lays her hand on Baby's cheek and looks at Johnny with a smile. She turns and looks at Lisa. "Lisa, go to your room" Marge says "what?!" Lisa asks out loud "you heard me, what you did is unheard of, go to your room." Marge says, Lisa growls and stomps away. "Marge" Jake says "I don't want that boy to be near my daughter." Jake says again and now Luke's becoming angry. "I should have stopped that wedding" Luke walks to his son "Marge deserves better" he says "I'm going home, I can't stay here any longer." Luke says, Lory stands up as well. "Mom?" Billy asks. "I'm sorry Billy, I'm going with your uncle back home." Lory gives her son a kiss, she looks at Marge and smiles. "It's truly good to see you again Marge, I hope you'll have a nice evening." Lory says and they hug. "I hope to see you again." Marge whispers and smiles, Lory smiles and walks away with Luke. "I see you at home kids." Luke hugs his son and walks to the door with Lory. "I think it's maybe best if we go too son." Max says. "Can we go to mom?" Neil asks, Max smiles and gives him a nod. "Please stay Max." Jake pleads a bit. "I think it's better that we go, this situation is very private." Max says, Neil stands up and walks to the door without looking at them all. "I wish you all a lovely evening" Max shakes hands with Jake "I'll be visiting you sometime soon again Jake." Max says and walks to the door. "Have a good evening Max." Jake says, Max waves a little and he walks outside. "Kids?" Marge looks at them. "Can I have a moment alone with Jake?" She asks, they walk away. "Baby stay here." Jake says and Baby stops, Johnny stays next to her so he stops as well. "Baby alone." Jake says. "I'm not leaving her side, sir." He says, Marge smiles as it reminds her of Luke and how protective he was over her. And still is as she saw his reaction, she gives a little sigh and shakes her head. "I said" Jake stands up again "stop it Jake" Marge says in a warning tone, Baby bursts out in tears again. Johnny grabs her into his arms and comforts her, not looking at Jake but at Marge. He never had thought that Jake would take it this bad, Baby grabs Johnny tightly and presses her face against his chest. "Is this why you started to run Baby?" Jake asks. "No" Baby sniffs "Johnny is a dancer" not looking at her father "I run because then I can share a room with Penny at Pi Kappa Omega." Baby says, Marge smiles at her daughter. "And I get that you are in Pi Kappa Alpha boy?" Jake asks, looking at Johnny now. "Yes, sir." Johnny says, Baby's amazed that he stays so polite, even after her father has insulted him. "That diary" Jake starts "Jake don't" Marge says "I need to know Marge." Jake says and Marge gives a deep sigh. "Yes dad, it was my first time." Baby says as Johnny let her go now. "I hope he treats you well Baby" he says "and is not like his father." He adds. "It's enough now Jake" Marge says "we need to talk." Marge grabs his arm, she pulls him with her to the door that leads to his office. "I'm sorry kids, please go and try to have fun." Marge says, they nod and she walks into the office. Baby looks at Johnny, he rubs her tears away and tries to smile at her. "I'm so sorry Johnny." She whispers, he gives her a little kiss. "It's not your fault Baby" he lays his arms around her again, she gives a deep sigh "I'd hoped that he would be a lot nicer to me but he seems to really hate me." Johnny gives a kiss on her head. "I know you wish to be accepted." She looks up, he smiles a little and strokes her cheek. "He can't keep me away from you Baby" he whispers "I love you more than anything else in this world." He gives her a sweet kiss again. "I love you so much Johnny, I don't want to leave your side." She says, he kisses her again and she receives him.

 **Marge** has left the door open for a bit and she listens to what they are saying. "You hear that Jake?" Marge asks, Jake sits down with tears in his eyes. "Why him Marge?" He asks. "Is it so bad that he's the son of my ex-boyfriend?" Marge asks. "I see how Luke still looks at you." Jake says and Marge gives a sigh. "I guess old feelings came back up" she says "it did for me too to be fair" she adds and he looks a bit scared at her "but" she walks to him "I'm married to you and I won't leave you." She whispers and gives him a kiss. "But he can ruin everything." Jake says. "Not if you accept that your daughter is with his son" Marge says "and they really seem to love each other" she lays her hands on his cheeks and smiles "give him a chance Jake, you might be surprised." She looks in his eyes. "But what if he's like his father?" He asks. "All the better" she answers and he looks surprised "you've never given Luke a chance to get to know him Jake" Marge let her hands go "if Johnny is like his father, then Baby can't wish for a better boyfriend, believe me." She walks to the door. Jakes gives a deep sigh as he thinks. "I'm going to tell the kids that it's presents time" she says "please try for Baby's sake." She walks outside. "Kids, to the living room" Marge smiles at Johnny and Baby while walking to the door that leads to the hallway "it's presents time." she adds as she opens the door. Billy and Penny sit on the stairs in the hallway, waiting, Marge sees them and smiles. "Come to the living room." She says, they stand up and walk to the living room. Marge went upstairs to Lisa, Baby could hear them arguing when she and Johnny walk to the living room as well. Penny looks at them and smiles, Baby sits down next to Penny and they hug. "You're okay Baby?" Penny asks. "A little." She answers, Johnny sits down and lays his arm around Baby. Jake took a glass, fills it with whiskey and empties the glass. He gives a sigh as he thought about what Marge said to him. He walks to the window and fills the glass again. Marge came back down and looks at the presents. "Lisa's not getting her presents this year" she says and Baby looks surprised at her mother "after what she has done to you Baby, she doesn't deserve to be spoiled." Marge takes the presents of what she thinks that Penny and Billy would like. "For us?" Penny asks surprised as she takes the present. "Yes." Marge says and gives Baby a present too. "Thanks ma'am." Billy says and Marge smiles at him. "You're just like your mother." She says and Billy smiles at her. "Johnny" Marge says and he looks at her "since Lisa isn't getting any presents this year" she takes a little box "I think you might find good use of this." Marge smiles, Johnny takes the box. He's very curious and opens it, Marge looks at him and smiles. "No way" he sees the car key "this is too much Mrs. Houseman." He wants to give the box back, she holds up her hand. "Please" she says "call me Marge and we're not getting any refund on this one." She walks to the tree again, Johnny looks at Baby and the rest and they are looking surprised at him. "What car is it?" Baby asks. "A BMW" Johnny says as he takes the key "It's a 3M sports, three eighteen series, totally customized" Marge says and Johnny's mouth drops "you can pick it up at the garage the day after tomorrow." Marge gives him the papers. "Give them these and all is cared for, there's also already an insurance on it for five years, Jake made that deal." Marge smiles at him. "What color?" He asks, hoping it's not pink, she chuckles about his face. "It's not pink, you will see." She says. They look at their presents, Baby got a new purse from her mother and she got the car, which is already too much. Penny got some expensive bracelets that were meant for Lisa, she couldn't thank Marge enough, Billy got a whole package of school supplies. Nothing too much but he's really happy with it since he was running out of school supplies. "If I had knew that you would come, I would have bought you other presents." Marge says as she gives them all a drink before sitting down. "You gave too much already." Billy says and Marge looks at him with a smile. Baby and Johnny are cuddling and smiling, Johnny plays with her hands and she gives him a kiss. Marge watches them and smiles, it reminds her of her time with Luke, it's so good to see Baby so happy. "So you dance Johnny?" Marge asks and he looks at her. "Yes ma'am, since I was ten years old." Johnny says with a smile, Penny giggles about it. Baby pushes her away and Penny giggles a bit more. "Stop it Pen." Baby says. "What's so funny?" It's Jake who walks into the living room now, Marge looks at his face as he sits down. "Where's Lisa?" He asks and sips on his glass. "In her room, she's not getting her presents this year, what she did is unheard of Jake." Marge says in a stern tone, he gives a sigh, knowing it's useless to go against her. "What we do with the presents then?" He asks. "I gave them to Billy, Penny and Johnny." Marge says and he looks at the kids. "The car too?" He asks a bit annoyed. "Yes, I gave the car to Johnny, I think he can use it." Marge says in a tone of don't you dare. Jake looks at Johnny now, who has let Baby's hands go. "I hope you like it boy, it was very expensive." Jake sips his glass again. "I will take good care of it, sir." Johnny says politely, Jake waves it away. Johnny looks down and Baby lays her hand on his shoulder and rubs it for a bit, he takes a deep breath. "I've got something for you Baby." Johnny whispers and his hand went into his pocket, they all look at him now. He takes a little box out of his pocket and Jake stands up now, Marge looks at him and then back at Johnny. "I want to give you this, so you will have me always with you." Johnny says as he gives the box to Baby, she opens it and looks at the golden medallion. She holds her breath and takes it out of the box, his name has been engraved on it at the front and she opens it. A very small picture of him on one side and one of them both on the other. It took him some time to get this present ready for her and it wasn't cheap at all. Baby got tears and smiles, she closes the medallion and looks at him now. He swallows and she kisses him, he kisses her back and Jake's tensing up. "Thank you so much, this is the most special present someone ever gave to me" Baby whispers and looks at it again, Johnny takes a deep breath and smiles now "will you?" She asks and he helps her to put it on. "It's so pretty." Penny says as Baby shows it to her. "It must have cost you a fortune cuz." Billy says as he looks at it as well. "I don't care, Baby deserves to get spoiled." He smiles, Baby looks at him and gives him a kiss again. "I love you." She whispers, he strokes her cheek and smiles. "I love you too Baby." He whispers, Marge smiles happily, she stands up. "You want some hot coco kids?" She looks at them, they nod and she walks away. Leaving Jake with them alone on purpose, Jake sits down again with a grumpy face. "I've got something for you as well" Baby stands up, Johnny looks at her "it's in my room, I'll be right back." She gives him a quick kiss. She runs up the stairs to her room and lifts her pillow up, she takes the box and smiles hoping he will love it. She walks to the mirror and looks at the medallion, now he'll always be with her wherever she goes. Lisa stands at her door and looks at Baby. "You win." She says, Baby turns around. "I don't want to see you." Baby says as she walks to the door. "You got what you want, like always." Lisa sees the medallion, she wants to grab it but Baby lays a hand over it. "You really think I still trust you?" Baby asks "for what you did to me?" Baby asks again, Lisa snorts. "I know you don't care about me, but my diary is private and you nearly ruined everything" Baby walks past her sister "and if you think I will ever break up with him, then you are so wrong." Baby walks downstairs again, taking a deep breath as she enters the living room. Marge has given them hot coco with mini marshmallows and she's talking with the kids. Johnny looks at Baby and smiles, she sits down next to him and he gives her a kiss. "Here, for you." She whispers. The others look curious at the box as well. "You didn't have to buy me a present Baby." Johnny looks at her. "I wanted to, open it." She says and he looks at the box. He opens it and sees a golden bracelet, it looks really expensive and there's also a nameplate, he sees her name on it and he smiles. "It's gorgeous Baby, it must have been expensive." He says as he takes it out of the box. "Wow." Penny whispers as she sees it. Marge smiles as she watch how Baby puts it on Johnny's wrist, he smiles and gives her a loving kiss again. "May I look?" Billy asks, Johnny shows it to him and Penny. "That's so gorgeous and so sweet." Penny giggles, Johnny chuckles about her face. "You're the cutest couple I've ever seen." Penny says and hugs them both, Baby giggles and hugs her back. "What about us?" Billy asks and grins, Penny giggles and gives him a kiss. Jake stands up and walks to the door. "Where are you going?" Marge asks. "To the library" he answers "you can stay here for as long as you want kids." Jake says and walks away. Marge smiles a little more now. "What is it mom?" Baby asks. "I believe your father is slowly softening up" Marge answers and looks at Baby now "Billy" Marge says and he looks at her "Penny" Penny nods at her "you both can stay in the guest room, Baby will show you where it is, that is if you want to stay the night" Marge says, she looks at Johnny now "you can stay with Baby, but keep the noise down." She winks, she walks away as well, joining Jake in the library, she wants to talk to him anyway.

 **Baby** and Johnny are kissing again and Penny and Billy smile happily. "Shall we go to mom and uncle? They're so alone now." Billy says. "Give them a call and ask." Penny says and he takes his phone, he calls his mother. "Hey son" Lory says "you're having a good time?" She asks. "It's okay" Billy says "I was wondering if you and uncle want company or not" Billy says "because then Pen and I will come back home." He waits, he hears his mother talking to Luke. "Is Johnny going to stay there?" Lory asks. "Yeah, I think he will" Billy says "Baby's mom has invited us to stay if we want." Billy informs her. "That's typical Marge" Lory says "she's still that sweet person though Jake has been harden her up over the years I think." Lory explains and Billy looks at Baby and Johnny. "Your uncle says it's okay if you want to stay with Baby and Johnny, we are having a good time here so don't you worry." Lory says and Billy smiles. "Okay mom" Billy says, Penny looks curious at him "we got presents" Billy says and Penny looks at her bracelets again "they were actually for Lisa but she has her punishment now and no presents." Billy says. "Aha, it's crazy what she did to her sister at dinner." Lory says. "That's Lisa, she's the bully of the school as well." Billy says. "Oh, so that's the one you and Johnny always prank on?" Lory asks. "Yeah, well, most of the times." Billy says. "What did you got?" Lory asks curious. "I got a package of school supplies, I was running out of most things so now I don't need to buy anything" Billy smiles, Penny holds up her arm "Pen got some really nice bracelets, I bet they were expensive as well." Billy says and Penny gives him a kiss. "And Johnny?" Lory asks. "I think you will see that the day after tomorrow." Billy says mysterious. "Come on Billy, you made me very curious." She says and Billy chuckles a bit. "What did my son got?" Luke had sat himself closer to Lory now. "A car" Billy says "it was actually for Lisa but Marge wanted Johnny to have it and it has already a paid insurance on it for five years." Billy says and he hears his mother gasp. "Marge could have returned the car as well." Luke says. "She told Johnny that she can't, it's totally customized and ready to be picked up the day after tomorrow at the dealer." Billy answers, Johnny looks at Billy and chuckles a bit, Baby lays against Johnny and is cuddling and snoozing a bit while she plays a bit with her medallion and having a happy smile on her face. "What car is it?" Luke asks curious now. "A BMW, three eighteen, 3M sports." Billy answers. "Jesus Christ, I hope my son will be careful with it, those are really expensive." Luke says. "You could ask if you can get Johnny's car son, if he has a new one now, then you can save your money for later." Lory says. "That's a good idea mom" Billy smiles "thanks." Penny sits herself more comfortable against him and he lays his arm around her. "I'm going to hang up now son" Lory says "Luke and I are watching a movie, so I wish you all a good night." She says. "Wait." Billy puts his phone on speaker. "Good night dad and aunt." Johnny says. "Good night son, I hope to see you soon again." Luke says. "I will come as soon as I have picked up the car." Johnny says and Baby smiles. "Have a good night Baby" Luke says "and Penny." He adds. "Good night." Baby and Penny say, Billy ends the call and smiles. "You want to show us the guest room Baby?" Billy asks. "Sure. It's quite late already" Baby looks at Johnny "let's go." She stands up. They walk upstairs, Baby opens the door for Billy and Penny. "Wow." Penny says as she looks around. "It's huge." She adds and Baby only smiles. "Don't get used to it." Baby winks, she looks at Johnny. "I'm in my room." She whispers and walks to her room, Johnny smiles but looks back at his cousin and Penny. "I hope you two will have a wonderful night." Johnny says. "You too Johnny." Penny went to him to hug him, he smiles at her and then looks at Billy. "Can I borrow a few condoms from you?" Billy whispers in Johnny's ear, Johnny chuckles and feels in his pocket. "Here, I can't give more since I need the other ones." He whispers and gives Billy two condoms. "Have a good night." Billy smiles. "Good night" Johnny takes the doorknob "don't be too loud." Johnny winks and closes the door. He smiles as he walks to Baby's bedroom, she has let the door open for him. He looks around in the hallway, big paintings, expensive art. It was totally not his thing, he looks inside in the room and sees Baby laying on her belly on the bed, writing in her diary. He leans against the doorpost and watches her for a bit, she turns her head and smiles at him. "Come." She says and pats next to her, he closes the door and takes his shirt off. Baby closes her diary and lays it aside, moving on her side and watching him while she bites her lip. He smiles cheeky and turns around, making a few sexy dance moves while taking his pants off. Baby giggles, watching him struggle with his shoes and pants. "Come here sexy." She whispers and motions with her index finger at him to come to her. He bites a bit on his lip and crawls onto the bed, she pushes herself up on her knees. He lays his forehead against hers and they look in each other's eyes, she lays her hands on his shoulders. He lays his arms around her waist, her hands glides slowly to his neck and then go through his hair. He kisses her once on her lips and went down to her throat further down to her breasts. Baby gives a deep sigh as she closes her eyes, he pushes a little against her and they lay down on their sides, looking at each other. His hand takes her hair out of her face and he smiles blissful. Baby watches his face and smiles. "I've missed you so much." He whispered, she lays her hand on his cheek, cupping his lower jaw and starts to kiss him. He closes his eyes and kisses her eagerly back, his hand going to her bum and pushing her against him. She feels how ready he is and she smiles at him when they stop kissing. "You have rubbers?" She whispers. "Yeah, one sec." He whispers and rolls to his other side, grabbing his pants and taking the last three condoms. "These are the last ones." He whispers and lays them beneath the pillow. "Hmm." She whispers, he chuckles about her reaction. "We must buy new ones tomorrow." She whispers and he chuckles again. "A large box this time." He whispers and pushes his nose against hers, she giggles a little bit as he pushes her nose up and kisses her again. They take their time, they did it slow, exploring each other, pleasing each other and eventually they fall asleep spooning. Johnny holds her protectively, she smiles as she feels completely safe in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not** _ **own**_ **Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

 **The** next morning, Baby turns when she wakes up, looking at his sleeping face. She smiles, letting her fingers run softly over his cheek. He smiles and gives a small kiss on her palm. "Good morning handsome." She whispers. "Good morning beautiful." He whispers, but he keeps his eyes close. His hand went to tease her, she giggles. "That tickles." She whispers, he starts to grin and tickles her now. She starts to laugh and tries to grab his hand. He opens his eyes and look at her face still grinning. Then he grabs her and rolls on top of her, he kisses her and she lays her arms around his neck. The blanket only lays half on top of them, Johnny kisses his way down and Baby giggles a bit. Her hands go through his hair when the door opens. It was Penny. "Oh," she says "I'm sorry!" She closes the door again. "It's okay Pen." Baby says. "I only came to say that breakfast will be served in a bit." Penny says. "We'll be right down." Baby says, Johnny is kissing his way down and she bites her lip now. "Okay, see you in a bit." Penny says and walks away. They went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. "Good morning." Marge says with a smile. "Hope you slept well?" She asks as Baby and Johnny sit down. "Good morning mom" Baby smiles, then she looks at her father "dad." She says, he only gives a nod while reading the paper. "Good morning ma'am, sir." Johnny says politely, Marge smiles at him. Billy and Penny smile as well, Lisa sits at the other side from Baby and Johnny and looks at them with an angry face. Jake's eyes went to Johnny and watch how Baby gives him the scrambled eggs and bacon. He smiles at her and gives her a kiss while she pours some orange juice in his glass. Jake clears his throat to let them know he doesn't want to see the intimacy at the table. Baby sits straight and starts to eat, Johnny's eating too, sometimes glancing at Jake feeling slightly embarrassed because he's so used to have the intimacy with Baby during breakfast. The mornings are their favorite time of day because they feel so normal and yet so special, Penny looks at them and feels a bit upset for them. In weekends the four of them have breakfast together and Penny loves to see them being so intimate as if they're married already, taking care of each other. Billy takes a deep breath as he's eating, he feels very uncomfortable. "What are the plans for today?" Marge asks, trying to start a conversation. "I want to go to Nancy." Lisa says. "You're going nowhere" Marge looks at Lisa "and don't dare to invite her over either." Marge says in a warning tone, Lisa gives a frustrated sigh, she stands up. "Are you done Lissy?" Jake asks and she looks at him. "Yes papa." She says. "Alright, then go to your room." He says and she quickly walks away. The kids feel somewhat awkward about it, Johnny looks at Baby, she tries to smile at him. "You can go to the beach and enjoy the air for a bit" Marge looks at them "it will do you good." She adds and smiles. Baby smiles at her mother. "Are you staying here long Johnny?" Jake asks, Johnny looks at him now feeling a bit scared. "Until tomorrow if that's alright sir" he says "then I can pick the car up tomorrow and go back home." He looks at Baby, who looks at her plate now. "Alright, but after breakfast tomorrow you'll be going." He says. "Okay, sir." Johnny looks at the plate, he swallows a bit, Baby feels a bit upset but she tries not to show it. "We'll be going before lunch" Billy says "can I take your car cuz?" Billy asks, Johnny looks at him. "Yeah, you can have it if you want to." Johnny takes the key out of his pocket, he hands it to Billy who takes it and smiles. "Thanks cuz, that means a lot to me." Billy says, Penny smiles a little at Johnny. She sees how miserable he feels to be in the room with Jake right now and she wishes she could do something about it. Baby lays her hand on his knee beneath the table, he lays his hand on hers and tries to smile at her. He sees her being upset and it bothers him so much that he can't do anything to make the situation better. "You can save the money now cuz." Johnny says, trying to have a conversation going. "Yeah, now I can save for our future." Billy smiles at his cousin, Johnny gives him a smile back. "Thank you so much cuz." Billy says again. "Anything for family" Johnny says "take good care of the car, it has a lot of memories." Johnny says, Penny giggles a little and Baby smiles at her. Marge is watching them with a smile while eating her grapefruit. Jake folds the paper and lays it down, they watch him now. He empties his cup of coffee and stands up. "I'm going to my office" he says "if you'll excuse me." He walks away. He walks into his office and closes the door, he spends most of his time there anyway. "You want some more Johnny?" Marge asks "you look like you can use it." she says in a teasing tone, making Johnny blush. He looks down and Baby giggles a bit, Penny giggles too. "I'm sorry about earlier Baby, that I caught you two." Penny says. "It's okay Pen" Baby looks at her "it didn't stop us." she giggles and so did Penny. "You always talk openly about this?" Marge asks curiously. "Yeah" Billy says with a smile "we have no secrets" Johnny adds "and I wouldn't know why we wouldn't be open about it." Penny says, Marge looks at Baby who smiles at her. "You look really happy with Johnny" she smiles "I'm so happy you found such a wonderful young man" she looks at Johnny now "that is" and Johnny looks at her "if he's like his father." She sips her tea. "Johnny is a copy" Billy says "sprinkled with a little more romance." Penny fills in and giggles, Marge smiles at them and looks at Johnny again. "If you want to have lunch somewhere else" Marge says "there's a little diner near the beach called Gran's" she says and they look at her "the food is really delicious there." She takes another bite from her breakfast. "How do you know mom?" Baby asks. "I sometimes go there for lunch" she says and thinks a little bit "especially when you're father is having a meeting or he is needed at the hospital" she explains "he doesn't know, it's not something he would go too either so don't tell him anything." Marge says, Baby smiles and nods. "Any recommendations?" Johnny asks. "The double cheeseburger with barbecue sauce and extra pickles" Baby giggles, it's not the food mom eats normally, at least not what Baby is used to see her mother eating "it's really good" she lays her fork down "it brings a lot of memories I have with your father." She says and Johnny looks surprised at her. "He used to take me to a diner every Friday" she tells him with a smile "then he ordered the cheeseburger with a double portion of French fries and a strawberry milkshake because he knew how much I loved it" she looks down now "I still love it" she stands up "I must go for a bit, excuse me." She walks away, they look after her, Baby has seen the distress in her mother's eyes. "It must be hard for her." Billy says. "Hard?" Penny asks. "Yeah, to see Johnny and she saw Luke yesterday." Billy says. "She seems really happy for you Baby." Penny says. "She is" Baby says silently "but she still loves your father Johnny" Baby looks at him and he gives a little sigh "I've never seen mom like this before." She adds. Baby stands up and Johnny looks at her. "I want to take a walk." She says, Johnny stands up as well. "You two want to join us?" Baby asks "and have lunch with us at the diner mom told us about?" she looks at Billy and Penny "my treat this time." She adds. Billy looks at Penny. "Okay, I will tell mom we will come back before dinner." Billy says. "Let's have a nice walk to the beach then." Baby says, they follow her outside. Johnny takes her hand and they walk hand in hand to the beach, Billy and Penny walk hand in hand as well behind them, looking around. "This neighborhood is really for the rich." Billy says, Baby looks behind her at him. "Yeah, I don't want to live here anymore" Baby says "all these houses, people with big money and big cars, it's all too much." Baby says and Johnny looks around as well.

 **They** walk on the beach, the guys being playful for a bit, it wasn't that cold for a winter's day though Baby has her jacket on. For lunch they went to the diner Marge advised them to go and they had fun and a great lunch. When they got back at Baby's home, Billy and Penny said their goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow cuz." Johnny says. "I'm curious about the car really." Billy says and Johnny chuckles, they hug for a bit. Johnny looks at Penny and hugs her as well. "Your mom is really nice Baby" Penny looks at Baby "but your father." She hugs Baby again. "I know, he's a grumpy old man." Baby says and they giggle. "I wouldn't say that." Penny says, Baby smiles. "My dad is a sweet man" Baby says "it's just that he thinks that only people of the same status matter in this world" she sighs "and that part annoys me." She looks at Billy. He hugs her for a bit. They say goodbye as Billy and Penny step in the car, they wave and watch them driving away. Johnny looks at Baby, she looks at him. Lisa is looking through the window at them. "Let's have a ride in your new car Baby" he says, she giggles "then we don't have to go inside already." he adds, she takes his hand. "You don't like the house do you?" She asks, he looks down. "It's not the house Baby" he swallows "it's huge and not my style" he looks at her again "it's my dad" she says and he looks down again, she grabs his face, making him look at her again "I understand, let's go for a ride." She whispers, he gives her a kiss. Baby opens the dealer and they step in the car, she's letting him drive. Marge looks through the window at them and sees them driving away, she smiles as she thinks about Luke. She hasn't stop thinking about him since she had seen him yesterday again, it's really hard for her to push the feelings away, the feelings Jake never gave her and he knows, she also knows that this is what scares him. They didn't love each other at the start, although Jake did liked her, but they grow to love each other over the years. Now that they're married for twenty-two years, Marge had pushed the feelings she has for Luke aside and they were somewhere deep down until he stood there in front of her again. She gives a deep sigh, sometimes she wish she could have one more date with him but she knows that's not a good idea.

 **The** next morning, Baby and Johnny sit at the dining table for breakfast. "Are you going straight back home after you pick up the car?" Marge asks. "I think so, I think dad wants to spent some time with me" Johnny smiles a little "we only see each other in the holidays." He says. "Car?" Lisa asks after a moment. "Yes, Johnny got the car." Marge says. "Wait, the car that is my present?" She asks and looks angry at Johnny now, he looks down, he has been avoiding Lisa at all cost but so has Baby. He's not scared of her, but just not to let her make more drama than she already is making. "Was, you blew it, so I gave it to Johnny." Marge says in a stern tone, Lisa looks at her mother. "But that was my car." Lisa says. "Stop it Lisa." Marge says, Lisa looks angry at Johnny again. "Let's go." Baby silently says, Johnny gives her a nod. They stand up and walk away. "Hope to see you again Johnny." Marge says, Johnny looks at her. "It was a pleasure to meet you ma'am" Johnny says, Marge gives him a smile, Johnny looks at Jake "you too sir, I hope you will have a wonderful day." Johnny says, Jake looks at him for a second. "Have a safe trip." That's all he says and looks at the paper again. "Thank you, sir." Johnny says, Baby waves and they walk away. Lisa growls and looks at her plate. "You still have your car Lissy" Marge says "it's still like brand new." She adds as she takes a bite from her toast. "But mom." Lisa says. "No but Lisa" Marge looks at her "why in the world did you had to do that to Baby?" She asks, Lisa looks at her mom. "I don't think he's good enough for Baby." Lisa says, Jake looks at her as well. Marge watches Lisa closely. "You like him?" Marge asks. "I do not." Lisa answers. "How long?" Marge asks. "None of your business." Lisa stands up and walks away, Jake shakes his head. "What does Johnny have that both my daughters like him?" Jake asks, Marge looks at him and smiles. "Everything that a girl ever wants in a guy" Marge says "he only has chosen the right one, Lisa would have been bad for him." Marge says. "What makes you think that?" Jake asks. "Lisa loves everything that is expensive, she's like you Jake, in many ways" Marge explains "have you seen how Johnny reacts to it? To this house and everything that is expensive?" Marge asks, Jake takes a deep sigh and lays the paper aside. "What does Luke have that I don't have?" He asks. "Why this question?" Marge asks, taking her cup of tea to drink some. "I want to know" he says "I've always wondered what he did that made you look so happy" Marge looks at him with a questioning look on her face "I've seen it Marge, I've seen how happy you were around him before we got married." He takes another deep breath, Marge puts down the cup and lays her hands on the table, thinking in how to answer that question. "Luke was very sweet, very considerate" Marge starts as she thinks about him and their time together "very romantic, he always made sure I was okay and that I was happy" she smiles now "he's has a good sense of humor, he's very handsome and charming" she didn't look at him, not wanting to reveal her feelings that have come back "I don't know, he made me feel like I was in heaven every time we..." Marge says and Jake holds his hand up. "Don't say it please" he says and she sees he's upset, she stands up and walks to him "he was a better match for you Marge, just like Johnny is for Baby" Marge looks at him a bit surprised "I'm still not agreeing with them being together but I can see how happy he makes her" Jake looks at her face, she smiles a little "I've never seen her so happy before." He nearly whispers, she lays her hands on his cheeks and gives him a small kiss. "I hope you will accept him one day" she whispers "it's his wish to be accepted by you." She walks to the window, he looks at her thoughtful and sees her shoulders hanging down, he gives a little sigh.

 **Baby** arrives at the dealer and parks her car, they step out and walk inside the reception area. "You have the papers?" Baby asks, Johnny takes them out of the pocket from his black leather jacket, Baby smiles at him and they walk to the reception desk. "Can I help you?" The receptionist asks friendly with a smile. "I come to pick up my car." Johnny lays the papers down. "Ah, yes" she looks on her computer screen after typing in a number "it's totally prepped and tanked" she prints some papers, Johnny watches her and Baby waits, looking at some magazines "here stands that you will get a customized license plate" she points on the paper, Johnny is a bit confused "what personalized license plate do you want? Then I give that to the insurance" she explains and Johnny thinks "and let my colleague press the plate for you." She looks at him, he looks at Baby and smiles. "Baby." Johnny answers and looks at the receptionist with a smile, she types it in on the computer, Baby looks up at him a bit confused, she's looking the in the magazines. "What?" She asks, he only smiles at her. "Okay, if you want to sit down" the receptionist says as she smiles at him "it will take about twenty minutes and then someone will bring the car with plates outside" she explains, Johnny turns to Baby "oh, if you just want to sign here and here. Confirmation that you came to pick up the car." She says, Johnny turns back and signs where she points. He went to sit down next to Baby. "Did you wanted to ask something?" Baby asks as she looks at him. "No, you will see." Johnny says with a grin. "What?" Baby asks, even more curious. He gives her a kiss and smiles. The twenty minutes of waiting passed by, the receptionist walks to them and they stand up. "You have the key?" She asks, Johnny shows her the key. "Can I? Then one of the guys can drive the car outside." She says, he gives her the key. "You can go outside and wait on the parking lot" she says "oh, and before I forget" she walks to the desk "these are the insurance papers, keep them in the car." She says and Johnny gives her a nod, she smiles and walks away. They walk outside to the parking lot and waited. It takes another five minutes when they heard a heavy engine sound, they look up to see a totally customized three eighteen, with twenty inch chrome rims, lowered, tinted windows in fully night blue color with grey striping. "Woooow." Johnny looks at the car, he sees the plate and can't believe his eyes. "Oh, I see why now." Baby smiles, she has seen the plate too. "Yeah Lisa always wants a customized plate on her car" Baby says and he looks at her "this will hurt her." She grins a bit, he chuckles and gives her a kiss. "Let's have a ride first." He says. "Here you go" the guy says with a smile "she's a real beauty, be good to her." He hands the key to Johnny and they shake hands. "Thanks, I will for sure." Johnny says, he looks at Baby again. "Come, let's have a try out." He says and they step in the car. "Dad has outdone himself with this one, even more than with mine." Baby looks around, the car has every little extra luxury. Leather seats with grey finishing touches to match with the striping on the outside. "I'm just not really sure if Lisa would have liked it" Baby says and he looks at her "she's a posh totty you know that, this car has too much muscle for her." Johnny laughs and starts the engine. They got a chill, he drives away and he's enjoying the car. "It's driving so comfortable and relaxing." He says and Baby smiles at him, after some time he drives back to the dealer for Baby to pick up her car. "Do you really need to go home?" Baby asks as he steps out to say goodbye to her. "It's better if I do Baby, I don't think your dad will be so happy if I stay any longer." He says, they hug tightly, his hand plays with her hair. She has laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. After a moment, she lifts her head up and looks at his face. "Can I see you on New Year's Eve?" She asks. "If you want, you can try to ask your parents to come to me" he gives her a kiss "we're staying at home this year, no party or so, just at home relaxing." Johnny says. "Sounds really wonderful" she says with a smile "I'll ask my parents" she says as he gives her a kiss "they always go to some gala, and Lisa and I always need to go too but maybe I can skip it this year. I don't like those galas anyway." Baby says and he smiles. They kiss again and after some time Johnny steps in the car, opening the window, he smiles at her. "I love you Baby." He says, she leans in and kisses him. "I love you too Johnny." She stands straight again. "See ya." He says, she waves as he departs. She takes a deep breath and walks to her car to drive back home, she doesn't really want to go back, knowing that Lisa will confront her even more now no one is around. She parks her car on the driveway and steps out, Marge came outside and smiles. "Is Johnny liking the car?" She asks, Baby looks up at her and smiles. "Yeah, he loves it, it's a very customized one mom" Baby says "it must have cost a fortune." Marge hugs her daughter. "It was your dad's idea." She says. "I don't think Lisa would have liked it anyway, the color is night blue with grey striping, not really Lisa's choice." Baby says and Marge chuckles. "Yeah, I guess she would have gone back to let the color change, I'm glad he loves it" Marge says "you want lunch at Gran's? Just the two of us." Baby nods and smiles. "Let's go with your car." Marge says and they step in. "Lisa's getting on my nerves" Marge says as Baby drives towards the beach "she keeps going on and on about your relationship." Baby looks at her mother for a second and parks the car. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this." Marge says. "Tell me what mom?" Baby asks. "Lisa likes Johnny a lot, I think this is why she's acting like the way she is now." Marge sighs. "I've thought that already, but Johnny will never fall for her, he can't stand her." Baby says, Marge snorts a little bit.

 **They** walk to Gran's and went inside. They ordered lunch. "I can imagine it from his side though." Marge says. "He hates posh totties and rich people." Baby says. "And yet he's with you" Marge says and Baby nods "but I guess it's because you are the total opposite from Lisa and you don't care about all that wealth." Marge says. "I love him for who he is, I take him the way he is and I don't want to change anything about him" Baby says "he's perfect" Marge smiles now "and he loves me for who I am, he wants to be with me, do everything together" Baby looks down "I've never had someone like that in my life before." Baby gives a little sigh. "I'm happy you found him Baby, you can't wish for a better one." Marge says as their milkshakes came, in winter drinking milkshakes but this is a good mother-daughter moment for them. "You've never wished for staying with Luke?" Baby asks. "Oh yes, he was my dream" Baby smiles "he's perfect, like Johnny is to you" Marge gives a little sigh now "I still dream about how it would be like if he had come to stop the wedding, but I guess this is how my life is now." She's keeping herself strong and looks at Baby with a smile again. "Why didn't he come to stop it?" Baby asks now, the food arrives and they eat while talking. "He respected the families' traditions plus my father actually hated him" Marge says "like dad hates Johnny?" Baby asks "your father doesn't hate Johnny, he doesn't trust Johnny, your father is a lot softer than your grandfather" Baby smiles a little "if he would have been alive still, he had arranged you and Lisa as well" Baby looks down "and he would have killed Johnny." Marge says. "What's wrong with the men in our family?" Baby asks. "They have their ways and finding the wealth important, on that part your father fits perfect in the family" Marge says "I'm like you Baby, I never cared for all the wealth, even though I might show differently" she says "I guess this is why I wanted to go to college, I went to the same one as you and Lisa, my dad wanted to send me to private school, your father wanted that too actually." Marge takes a bite from her burger. "I'm glad he didn't" Baby says after a moment "I feel that even now I'm eighteen, that I have no life of my own" Baby explains "and I want to flee from this." She says. "I know what you mean Baby, I had that too and this is how I got to go to college and then I met Luke" Marge smiles "it was like love on first sight" Baby smiles now as it does somehow reminds her of Johnny "do me one favor Baby." Marge says as she cleans her hands. "What?" Baby asks curious. "I see how Johnny protects you and how much he loves you, it must have been hard now to let him go home but your father wouldn't have wanted him to stay a day longer" she says "Johnny thought the same" Baby says "he's very mature Baby, for his age, just like his father" Marge says with a smile again "what's the favor mom?" Baby asks "never let him go, no matter what your father decides or what your sister is trying" Baby starts to smile at her mother "don't end up like me" Baby gives her a nod "not that I don't love your father, I do and I probably won't leave him, but my life could have been so much better." Marge says with a sigh, Baby looks at her as they end their lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not** _ **own**_ **Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

 **Johnny** drives on the highway and smiles, the car even has cruise control, he looks around and sees how people who he's passing, look at his car. He knows it will give a lot of attention, but he tries not to think about that. He gets off the highway and turns left, he slowly drives through his neighborhood. His car doesn't fit at all in the street picture, he needs to park the car in the garage, otherwise it's not safe. The house is at the end of the street, the only house with a driveway and a gate, something Luke has built himself for safety. The gate is open and Johnny drives carefully onto it, he has seen his old car, so that means that Billy and Penny are with his father now, Billy probably being excited and curious about the car. Luke and Billy are watching some football, some rewinds, on tv, Penny is making something to drink. They hear a deep car engine. "That must be Johnny." Penny says with a smile. Billy stands up and looks out of the window. "Oh my lord" he walks to the front door, Luke follows him "that car is a monster." Billy says as soon as he opens the front door when Johnny steps out. Johnny smiles at Billy and Luke looks at the car as well. Johnny walks to his father and they hug, Johnny hugs Billy as well. "Where's Pen?" Johnny asks. "I'm here." Penny walks outside and hugs him. "Woooow." Penny says when she sees the car, Billy is already walking around it. "That was my first reaction too." Johnny says and Penny giggles. Luke stands next to his son and smiles. "I see you have customized plates." He winks at his son and Johnny grins, Penny giggles when she sees the plate too. "That will be hurting Lisa." She says. "Yeah, I'm sure it will. She was really angry this morning when she discovered I got the car." Johnny says and Billy looks at him. "Can I?" Billy asks. "Yeah, but don't drive." Johnny says in a warning tone with a wink, Billy chuckles as he holds his hand up for the key. Johnny watch them checking the car out. "It looks smaller on the outside than it is on the inside." Penny says. "How does it drives?" She stands next to him again. "It's very comfortable, I can't thank Marge enough." He says, Penny looks at him with a smile. "She likes you Johnny, at least you have Baby's mom on your side." Penny says, Luke came back to his son. "Yeah, but I wish her father would accept me." Johnny gives a deep sigh, Luke looks at him and lays his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Jake's not as hard as it seems" Luke turns to the door, Johnny looks at him "what do you mean dad?" Johnny asks, Luke turns his head "Jake is a very, very proud man, and wealth and status are his number one concern" Luke explains, Johnny takes a deep breath "I don't have that" Johnny puts his hands in his pockets, Billy went to close the gate and locks the car before walking to Johnny to hand him the key back "don't worry about it, I'm sure he just wants to see Baby being really happy" Luke smiles a little "unless he makes up his mind and is going to arrange a marriage for her." He gives a deep sigh now and walks inside, Johnny looks at Penny who feels upset for Luke. Johnny gives a sigh and they went inside. "Pizza for dinner kids? My treat." Luke says. "Shall we watch a movie or something?" Penny asks. "Football, what else?" Billy says, Penny rolls her eyes and went back to the kitchen for her drink that she hasn't finished making. "Where's aunt?" Johnny asks, Billy smiles. "She has a lunch date now." Billy answers and Luke smiles. "It's her fifth date with Patrick now." Luke says. "I didn't know that." Billy says. "It must have slipped her mind I think, the dates are over a course of about four months now so I don't really think it's anything really serious." Luke says and sips his coffee. "Maybe not, but I hope mom has fun, she deserves to have fun." Billy says and Luke agrees with him. "What about you dad?" Johnny says, Luke snorts and shakes his head. "After what your mother has done to us? No thank you, I don't think I will ever date again anyway." He thinks about Marge again. "You're thinking of her, right?" Johnny asks. "I shouldn't, it will only bring misery." Luke stands up. "You always told me never to give up on something you really love, why did you?" Johnny asks, Luke has turned to walk to the kitchen, but turns back to look at his son. "I don't want you to make the same mistake as I did" he looks down "you look so happy with Baby, that girl is really special" he gives a deep sigh and looks at his son again with a bit teary eyes, Johnny stands up and walks to his father "never let her go, okay? You'll never find someone like her anymore." Luke sniffs a little as he hugs his son, Penny looks at them with a tear in her eyes. "I wish you could get back what you use to love so much" Johnny whispers "I will never and I've come to accept that" Luke whispers "Marge still loves you, I could see it in her eyes." Luke let him go and looks at Johnny's face who tries to give him a smile. "I know you still love her dad." Johnny whispers. "Please let it rest son, it's too late now, she will never leave Jake" Luke turns "they're married for twenty-two years, she has built up a life with Jake, I'll only ruin that and I don't want to do that." Luke walks to the kitchen, Johnny gives a deep sigh and walks back to the couch. Luke came back with some beers for the boys and himself. "You've didn't told me the exact reason why you didn't stop the wedding" Johnny says, Luke looks at him as he sits down in his chair "I know Marge has been arranged with Jake but I'm not so sure if that's the real reason why you didn't stop it" Johnny is trying to figure it out "plus you said on Christmas Day that you wish you had stopped it." He's fishing now. "You really wanna know son?" Luke asks, Johnny nods. Penny sits next to Billy, who's watching the tv, and she's listening to them. "Alright" Luke starts "Marge's father was a brute" he says "not in the way that he would hurt his family but he hated me so much that he could kill me" Johnny's eyebrows went up, not expecting that "the week before the wedding, he took me aside, he knew about the relationship" Luke says in a dramatic tone "and he told me that I should end the relationship" he says "what did you say?" Penny asks, Luke looks at her "I said no" Luke answers "but he threatened me, if I didn't end the relationship, he would hunt me down and he had his people for it" he takes a deep breath when he remembers that moment, he got the shivers "he also made me promise not to even try to come close to the wedding so I couldn't ruin that" Luke sips his beer now "why did you listen to him dad?" Johnny asks, Luke looks at him for a moment "I was scared shitless of that man, from the first moment I've met him I was scared shitless of him" he says "even Marge didn't dare to tell him that I was her boyfriend, afraid of what he would do to me" he says "I'm not family, so he didn't care about hurting me but I think he knew about the relationship for a long time already before Marge eventually told him, he was just being patience to see if it would end and it didn't until that day." Luke has some tears in his eyes. "It's my biggest regret son, that the fear has gotten in the way" Luke rubs his eyes a bit "Marge doesn't even know about this and I don't want her to know, so don't tell her, she deserve to stay happy with Jake." Luke drinks on his bottle again, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry dad, it must have been a real terrible time for you." Johnny looks down. "Don't worry about it son" Luke says and pauses while thinking "I never got over Marge and it took me a year to accept that I would never get her back, that's when I've met your mother" Luke tells his son, Johnny sips his beer and thinks about his mother being in New Mexico with her new lover "I thought your mother understood me, at least she comforted me a lot and eventually I asked her to marry me" Luke says "she said yes, three months after the wedding she got pregnant from you" Luke takes a deep breath "when you were born, it all became clear that she just wanted to try to change me" Luke explains "troubles between us were building up, eventually she started to cheat on me, at first I thought to try to forgive her but she didn't stop" it makes Johnny angry, he's very angry with his mother "and then when you were about seven" Luke takes a very deep breath and pauses a little "she told things that still hurt me to my very core" Luke says "what did she say?" Penny asks curious, Luke looks at her "that she only cheated on me because I couldn't even try to stop loving Marge and get over it" he answers "I really thought she understood me, I had pushed my feelings aside for her but she couldn't accept that after all, it wasn't enough" he empties his bottle, standing up to get another "she never really loved you dad, I've heard her talking to her lovers so many times and always she told them that she's a single mom" Johnny says and Luke only looks at Johnny, he knows about that "what kind of mother does that in the presence of her child?" Penny asks "mom" Johnny answers "she was no good for dad and I'm glad she left with that douchebag" Luke looks at his son "anyway" Luke says and they look at him "after your mother, I only had a few dates but no woman wants a damaged man so I decided to stay single" he says "I have you son and that is what matters most to me." Luke walks away now. Johnny gives a deep sigh and rubs his eyes, he want his father to be happy like he is with Baby and now he knows that the only thing that can make his father truly happy is Marge and he knows there's no way for them. It's very upsetting.

 **The** day of New Year's Eve arrived, Baby needed a lot of convincing with her father. "Please dad." Baby said two days ago. "No Baby, this gala is especially for girls of your age" Jake had said "you and Lisa will be presented and maybe someone will have interest." He had said, she became very angry about that. "Interest in what?" She had asked, she shouldn't have done that. "You and Lisa." He had said, Baby had burst out in tears when he said that. It meant that he really didn't accept the relationship she has with Johnny. It broke her heart and she had walked away from him. They hadn't talked for those two days and Jake was miserable about it, Marge told him to let her go and eventually he went to her bedroom yesterday evening to tell her that she could go but she needs to come back home the day after, before lunch. Baby told Johnny the news that she's coming but also told him what had happened and Johnny became afraid, he didn't want to show Baby but he's scared that he will lose her the way his father lost Marge. It took a lot of strength to push that feeling aside, and it also means he'll never get accepted by Jake, he had no clue what to do about it. Baby drives on the highway, Johnny had given her his address and made sure she could park the car on the driveway. He has parked his in the garage after his father parked his own car on the side of the street. It took her about an hour to arrive, she looks around in the neighborhood, a totally different picture from her neighborhood. She looks at the numbers of the houses and eventually stops and looks at the house on the corner. Johnny has been watching out of the window, then he sees her car and smiles, he went outside and she smiles. He waves at her to tell her to drive onto the driveway and she carefully turns onto it. He went to close the gate and quickly walks to her side of the car, she opens the door and he smiles, she jumps on his neck and kisses him. "I love you" she whispers "so, so, so much" she adds, he gives her a kiss again and looks in her eyes "please never leave my side." She looks at his chest, he takes a deep breath and holds her tightly in his arms. "I will never leave you Baby" he's thinking about his father "I will never let you go, no matter what happens" she looks up at him and sees his eyes "you are my heart Baby, I can't love anyone else." He whispers, they kiss again. Penny came outside and she looks at them. "When do I get my hug?" She asks after some moments, they look at her and Baby smiles. Johnny let her go and Baby walks to Penny, they hug tightly. Baby's a part of the family, at least it's how they see it. They went inside and Billy grabs Baby in a tight hug as well. "I've missed you all so much" Baby says "it's crazy, it's only been like four days or so" she adds and Billy chuckles. "That's because you're family now Baby." Luke says, Baby looks at him and he smiles at her. She walks to him and hugs him tightly, he hugs her back. "I'm glad to see you again, I hope you had some nice days." He let her go "It was okay." Baby says and Lory came to her to hug her as well. "There's not much on tv because of New Year's Eve, so I rented some movies" Luke says "decide what you want to watch" he looks at Baby again "when does your father wants you to go back?" He asks, Baby looks down. "Preferable before lunch tomorrow." Baby answers, Johnny looks a bit upset about it, Luke lays his hand on her shoulder. "Alright, I'll make sure you won't go back home too late." He says, trying to smile. "When does school start again?" He asks. "The seventh." Johnny answers. "Be strong kids, you'll be together every day soon again." He says, trying to lift their mood a little, he knows how it feels, he had the same with Marge. It was like history is repeating itself. The evening went by and they had fun, Baby never felt more at home as she did that evening and now she understands her mother even better, but because she does it made her a little more upset as well. She loves her parents, and she would love to keep them together but she also wants her mother to be fully and truly happy and she's not even though Marge tells her differently.

 **As** the school had started again, the last week of the holiday was truly miserable for both Johnny and Baby. Johnny was aching for Baby, wanting to be with her and so was Baby, but Baby also had a miserable time because of her dad. He's changing and not in a good way, they had a lot of fights, he even suggested to bring her to school, Marge had stopped him again. Baby had heard them fighting a lot as well in that week and Lisa started to blame Baby constantly for that, she even told Baby that if they would divorce it was Baby's fault and this one time Baby actually agreed with Lisa. Though she didn't said that out loud but she feels it's all her fault. She's happy to be back at college and is waiting for Johnny. She has brought her stuff to Johnny's room and when she came back outside for the last thing, she sees him arriving. He parks his car next to hers and steps out, he smiles at her as he close the door. She walks to him and he grabs her in his arms, holding her tightly, she feels that something has changed but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. He let her go and gives her a little kiss. "Hey." He whispers and smiles. "Hey." She whispers and smiles as she looks in his eyes, she sees his love for her in them, it went deep and she swallows. "I've missed you so much." He whispers and he kisses her, she receives him and lays her arms around his neck. "From now on I'll make sure that you are always happy Baby, no matter what happens." He whispers, her heart explodes and she knows what the change is. With all that has happened in the last 2 weeks he became afraid of losing her and she understood why, she has tears in her eyes and he kisses her again. "You'll never lose me Johnny, I never want to lose you" she whispers and he strokes her tears away with his thumbs while he keeps looking in her eyes "you are the love of my life" he smiles and lays his forehead against hers "I love you and I always will love you." Baby says. "I love you so much Baby." He whispers and they kiss again. Some people start to whistle at them, they chuckle and let each other go. "I'll help you with your stuff, my stuff is already in your room." Baby says and he smiles at her. She takes her purse out of the car and her diary, the only things that was left. She locks her car and walks to his, he opens the trunk and she looks inside. "It's bigger than it would look like in first place." Baby says and Johnny chuckles. "The car is really amazing Baby, I want to thank your mother again for it." He says as he looks at her. "She's happy that you love it Johnny." She gives him a kiss. "Nice ride Johnny." One of the housemates says when he walks by with a few friends. "Thanks." Johnny smiles. "Where did you got the money from? It looks super expensive." He says, one of the friends walks around it and admires the car. "Wow man, totally customized, those rims are awesome." He says and Johnny chuckles a bit. "It was a Christmas present." Johnny says and they look surprised at him. "You lucky bastard." He says as he walks back to his friends, they wave and walk away, Johnny only wave back as Baby giggles a bit. "You're going to hear that a lot the coming weeks." Baby says and he looks at her again with a smile. "I've figured it as much already." He says and she giggles. On that moment Billy and Penny arrive as well. He parks the car on the parking of Pi Kappa Omega, since he's going to live there with Penny. Penny steps out of the car and runs across the street, she jumps on top of Baby and giggles. "I've missed you so much Baby." Penny says as they hug. "I've missed you too Pen, I'm so happy to be back here." Penny let her go. "You're family now, we're all family and I want to keep you in the family." Penny looks at Johnny, he smiles and gives Penny a kiss on her cheek. Billy crosses the street as well and he hugs Baby and Johnny. "Good to be back, never thought I would ever say that but it's the truth." Billy says and Johnny chuckles. "We should definitely live in a house together." Penny says. "Make it a big one, if we want to have kids as well." Baby says teasingly and they giggle, Johnny looks at Baby and smiles, he would love to have kids with Baby, at least two. "Let's make one." He says, Billy laughs as he looks at Johnny, shaking his head. Baby looks at him and sees the desire. "Why not?" She asks, Billy looks at her now. "Come on you two, you can't be serious right now. We have to graduate first and put up the dance school that we're planning to have." Billy says in a serious tone, Penny giggles. "I'm very serious." Johnny says, Baby bites on her lip and gives him a kiss. "Let's go Billy, we need to unpack before dinner time." Penny says. "See you later for dinner." Penny gives both Baby and Johnny a kiss on their cheeks. "We need to talk cuz, this is serious." Billy says, Johnny chuckles and shakes his head while waving. They cross the street again and Johnny looks at Baby. "You're really serious?" She asks. "Yeah, I want to have kids with you. I don't see why we should wait." He gives her a kiss. "Papa Johnny, it would be so amazing to have a baby from you." She says and he smiles again.

 **The** end of the schoolyear is coming, and Baby's father has turned into, one would almost say, a brute. Marge was away from home more often than before, they avoided each other because every time they talk it ended up in a fight and this is because of Jake changing. He drinks a lot more as well and was planning something Marge had no clue about. He wants Johnny gone, Baby needs to stay in the world of wealth, he has decided to arrange both his daughters. If he wants to have Johnny gone, this was the only way, or so he thinks but that also meant that he needs to arrange Lisa otherwise it would look like he did it because of Johnny. So when spring break came, he had a private talk with Lisa, who first refused to be arranged of course. Her father had showed her pictures of the guy he has arranged for her, some very wealthy, from royalty descendant, and also good looking guy. So when she saw the pictures and he told her about his background, she agreed to it. He would make sure they would marry at the end of the schoolyear, so Lisa doesn't have to study further anymore, she would be completely settled and she has nothing to worry about. Of course her father had let her promise him that she wouldn't say a word to Baby. He would wait with telling Baby to whom he has arranged her, he wanted her wedding right after her last day of school and he has already started with organizing it. It was the point of choosing the moment to tell her and he thought about that for some time. He smiled about it as he thinks this is the best way, he never had thought that he would ever fully agree with his father-in-law's ways of handling things but with this and on that moment he was fully agreeing with it. He empties his glass and looks outside again. In the last months, Johnny got to convince Baby to dance, so he had started to teach her and she's loving it. She still runs and she has won a couple of competitions but dancing with Johnny was like being in heaven, it was nearly as good as when they make love. And like Johnny said in the beginning of the year, he's dead serious about having a baby with her. It took Baby some time, a couple of months, to do it with him without condoms and the first time they did, they had the best sex ever. They feel even more connected now. Johnny was so eager to start a family and be a family with Baby, it was like he's holding onto it, as if this will make her never to go away from him. It's irrational, he knows, but he couldn't think of much else. He was so afraid to lose her that he even would die for her if she would be gone, he hasn't thought much of the conversations he had with his father. Who has seen the change and wanted to try to keep his son in reality.

 **The** exam period has arrived now, Baby is focusing on her Math's exam, studying together with Penny, while sitting on the grass outside the school building. She looks at Penny, who's looking in her book for the solution. "Pen" Baby starts, Penny looks at her and sees her serious face "what's the matter Baby?" she asks "I don't know how to say this" Baby takes a deep breath "I'm two weeks late." Penny got her serious face now. "You mean that you're pregnant?" Penny asks. "I don't know" Baby looks down "but I've never been late" she says "does Johnny knows?" Penny asks, she has closed her book and turned herself a little more to Baby "no, I haven't told him yet" Baby looks at her hands "I don't want to put his hopes up too much, he's so eager the last months, it's a bit overwhelming" she looks at her book now "he has changed Baby" Baby only nods "he's very afraid of losing you, he's not thinking rationally" Penny knows Johnny through and through and so does Baby "I know, it's a bit scary you know, he's clamping himself onto me" she exhales deeply "he knows that he'll never lose me, I don't want to lose him either but I know this behavior has started to grow because of my father." Baby lays down on the grass and looks at the bright blue sky, Penny lays herself next to her and takes her hand. They look at each other, Penny smiles a little. "If you're pregnant, what would you want it to be? A boy or a girl?" Penny asks. "A boy, I've always wanted to have at least two sons." Baby answers and Penny giggles now. "You need to tell him Baby, let him buy you a test." Penny says and Baby thinks about it. "I will, thanks Pen." Baby smiles a little, Penny smiles as well and they kept laying like that for a bit longer. In the evening, Johnny and Baby are having their date night, they walk through the park of the campus. Dinner was really lovely and Johnny made all special kinds of food for her, he wants to spoil her but he's doing that already every day. "I can't believe how fast time goes, it's almost summer holiday" he looks at her, she's holding his hand and smiles at him "did your parents have made plans for the summer?" he asks "not that I know of, but I'm going to try to be with you this summer" she says and he smiles "my bed is waiting for you" he whispers and she giggles "what about you?" she asks "besides working? Nothing much probably, just hoping to spent every free minute with you" he says "Johnny" Baby starts and they stop walking, he looks at her face "why are you so afraid?" she asks, he looks down and swallows "your father hates me Baby" he whispers "I can't believe that" she says "it's true, he told me at spring break, he also told me not to say that to you" he explains "it's been bothering me a lot that I needed to promise him not to tell you" he says "I'm glad you did, dad has changed, mom says he has turned into her father, I'm scared Johnny" she says and he looks up in her eyes now, he sees tears falling down and strokes them away "I will never let anything happen to you Baby" he says, they kiss for a bit "I know that" she sighs "it's just that" she pauses for a bit "what?" he asks "what if he's going to hurt you?" she asks and he takes a deep breath "I won't let that happen Baby" he says, trying to assure her "but he will when he knows I'm two weeks late" he looks in her eyes and she waits for him to say anything "I think I'm pregnant Johnny, what if I am? What will dad do?" she asks, he grabs her in a tight hug and she starts to cry "it would be so amazing if you're pregnant Baby" he let her go, he sees her tears and dries them while having a little smile on his face "can you buy me a test please?" she asks "of course, tomorrow I will buy one" he gives her a kiss "don't you think we're going too fast with this?" she asks "I mean, it would be really wonderful if I'm pregnant, but we're still young Johnny and I need to finish school and you as well" she wants to say more but he starts to kiss her again "we will figure it out Baby, let's enjoy it please." He says, she swallows as she looks in his eyes. Then she gives him a little nod and he lays his arm around her neck, they walk slowly to the car to go back to the fraternity house. Baby did the test as soon as Johnny came back with one, he's waiting in his room for Baby to come back from the toilets. She did and went to sit down on the bed, they've put the two beds together so they have one big bed. He sits next to her and looks at the test. "Need to wait a minute" she says "you want a boy or a girl?" he asks, she smiles at him "a boy, I've always wanted two boys at least" he smiles and gives her a kiss, she looks back at the test and sees two lines "it's positive" she slowly and silently says, he looks at the test and needed a moment to let it sink in "we're going to be parents Baby" he whispers and starts to smile now, she looks at him and sees his smile, a very happy smile, it made her smile as well "we are indeed." She says, he leans in and starts to kiss her eagerly. They lay down on the bed when there's a knock on the door. "You two, you want to have dinner or not?" It's Penny who opens the door and sees them cuddling on the bed, with clothes on this time, she smiles. "We're coming down in a bit." Johnny says. Penny looks at Baby and sees her smile. "Did you talk to him about it?" Penny asks, Johnny looks at Penny again. "You knew?" He asks. "Only since yesterday morning, and?" Penny asks curiously. "Johnny got me a test" Baby takes the test, she gives it to Penny who looks on it "it's positive." Johnny fills up Baby's sentence and smiles happily, she looks up at him and then at Baby who gives her a nod. "This is amazing but" she let her hands sag a bit "it this really what you both want?" She asks. "Yeah." They both say and then start to chuckle, Penny giggle and let herself fall on top of them. They laugh about it, Billy went to check on them since Penny didn't came back, he stands at the door and watches them. "What's going on here?" He asks, they look at him. "Billy, come here cuz." Johnny says and Billy walks closer to them, Penny grabs his arm and pulls him on top of them. "What's happening? I'm so confused." Billy says and they giggle. "I'm going to be a father." Johnny gives the test to Billy, who looks at it and then at Baby, then back at Johnny. "Are you two really sure you want this?" Billy asks serious now. "Yes, we want this Billy." Baby gives him a kiss on his cheek, he looks at her again and then back at Johnny who's smiling happily. "Pen and I will be there for you when you need us." He says and Penny gives him a kiss, they have a group hug. "It's enough now, dinner is getting cold, if not eaten by someone else already." Billy says, they all stand up. "Let's go." He says and they walk downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not** _ **own**_ **Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

 **The** exam period is over, the students are waiting for their results and Baby still hasn't told her parents about the pregnancy, she didn't dare to and she knows she needs to. This evening is parents evening, teachers discussing the results with the parents, that means that not only Baby's parents, but also Johnny's father will be there. She wonders how that will go. Marge had let Baby know that they will be arriving around eight, so Johnny made his room look like he has been sharing it with Billy and so did Baby and Penny, it's really upsetting her that she's doing this because of her father. Baby and Penny are walking in front of the two guys, Billy looks at his cousin. "You never put through with that prank you told me at the beginning of the schoolyear." Billy says, Johnny looks at him with a little smile. "It's time to be mature Billy, it's better when Baby's father sees I'm serious." He says. "You've changed so much because of him, what did he do to you?" Johnny didn't answer that question, he thought about the day he went to Baby for picking her up during spring break. Jake had invited him inside, Johnny thought it was a good sign, thinking Jake has started to accept him. Inside Jake's office, Johnny sat down and Jake watched at him. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't hate you?" Jake had asked after a moment of silent, they had a conversation about Baby and her future and his future, Jake had let him know not to believe in Johnny's plans and that did hurt Johnny. "Because I'm not pretending to be someone else and I really do love your daughter sir." Johnny had said, Jake had snorted at that. "I first disliked and mistrusted you boy, then my wife starts to talk into me and I thought I might give you a chance but then I see how my wife is changing and it makes me furious, you may know that I hate you and that I will do anything to make my daughter see that you're not good enough for her." He had said, Johnny already saw he was drunk, Johnny had swallowed on that moment, it made him even more afraid of losing Baby now, it was getting more irrational now. "No one will ever love your daughter the way I do, sir." Johnny had said when Jake stood up and walked closer to him. Jake leans towards him, making Johnny leaning back, he could smell the alcohol. "We will see about that boy, now go out of my sight and you'll promise me that you will never tell Baby about this conversation." Jake had grabbed Johnny's shirt. Johnny became really scared now and swallowed once. "I promise, sir." Johnny had said. Jake had walked to the window, Johnny didn't know how fast he needed to go away from Jake at that moment and quickly left the room. Knowing Jake is coming to college for parents evening, is scaring the hell out of Johnny, he really doesn't dare to face him but he really doesn't want to leave Baby's side either. His father has arrived a little earlier, he had taken pizzas with him for the kids, they smile as they eat and talk. Lory walks inside the house as well and sees them, she smiles and walks to them, some boys whistle at her. "Leave it!" Billy says in a warning tone while he points at them. Lory chuckles and gives her son a kiss on his cheek, Johnny looks at Baby who's eating with a smile. "Should we tell dad and aunt?" He asks and she looks at him now, she takes a deep breath and looks at Luke and Lory, knowing they can keep a secret. "We should, but they should keep it to themselves for now." Baby says, Luke looks at them and became curious. "What's going on kids?" He asks and they look at him, Johnny starts to smile widely now. "What?" Luke asks and now Lory looks at them as well. "We're expecting." Johnny says, Luke stands up and looks with a very serious face at them now. Lory takes his arm and gives him a nod to sit down again. "Is this what you really want?" Lory asks, they look at her. "We're very sure and very serious about this." Johnny answers, Lory smiles now and looks at Luke. "This is not because of your irrationally thinking, right? Son?" Luke asks still being very serious, Johnny looks down. "At first it was, but after a while it became a dream, I really want this dad." Luke gives a sigh, he looks at Baby. "And you Baby?" Luke asks. "I've always wanted kids, I know we're still at school and also young" Baby says "maybe too young in your eyes" she adds, he starts to smile now "but we're both serious about this, I do want this." Baby says. "Alright" he stands up to hug them both now, Lory hugs them too "we will help where we can." Luke says. "Thanks dad, that means so much." Johnny says. "Do your parents know Baby?" Lory asks now, Baby looks at her and shakes her head. "I haven't found the right moment" Baby says "and I would like to tell them myself, please." Baby says in a begging tone. "We will not say a word." Lory hugs Baby again, so did Luke. They smile at each other when Baby's parents walk inside. Johnny stands up quickly, Luke observes the reaction and sees the fear, he takes a deep breath and lays his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Let's go son, maybe I can have a word with the dean." Johnny gives him a nod, he looks at Baby and wants to kiss her. "See ya later." She whispers and gives him a small kiss. "See ya." He whispers and walks with his father to the door. "Evening Marge" Luke says, she smiles at him and he smiles at her "Jake." Luke gives Jake a short glance. "Let's go kids." Lory says, she's also there for Penny's results, she sort of adopted Penny so she could arranged everything for her and her study. They say goodbye to Baby and walk away, Lory shortly hugs Marge before she walks outside. Baby sits down again and looks at her lap. "What are you doing here Baby? Isn't this Pi Kappa Alpha?" Jake asks in a stern tone, Baby looks at him. "I was invited for dinner." Baby says, Jake looks at the pizza boxes. "Pizza? You're eating junk?" He asks. "Sometimes." Baby's planning not to let him boss her over. "Let's go, I want a tour at the school." Marge says with a smile, she hugs her daughter protectively and Baby smiles at her mother. "Why do you want a tour Marge? You came here to study as well." Jake says. "That was a very long time ago Jake, I wanna see how much has changed." Marge takes Baby with her to the door, making Jake follow them. Some guys look at them and then at each other.

 **They** walk through the school building, Johnny's worried about Baby now, Luke looks at his son. "You're afraid of Jake, aren't you?" Luke asks, Johnny gives a deep sigh. "What did he tell you?" Luke asks. "He hates me and he will do anything to keep me away from Baby." Johnny silently says, not looking at his father. "So, he's turning into his father-in-law after all." Johnny looks at him now. "I hope you didn't got Baby pregnant because of this son, I don't want you to regret anything." He looks at Johnny. "I don't want to lose her dad, I can't live without her." He says. "Pregnancy is not a solution son." Luke says as he looks around him now. "I know dad." Johnny says. "Nevertheless, I'm happy for you and Baby and you both seem to really want this. I will support you son, and Baby too, I still have your old baby stuff." Johnny smiles at him. "She wants a son." Luke smiles at his son now and lays his hand on Johnny's shoulder. They walk on. Baby walks with her parents through the hallways. Lisa has graduated and has left last week for a two weeks holiday with her friends, a present from her father, when she comes back she will marry the guy her father has arranged for her. As the time went by, they talk to each teacher about the results, Baby has done really good, her results are way above average and that pleases Jake. They sit in the canteen, drinking something. "I've arranged you Baby." Jake smiles, Marge slowly sits straighter and Baby jumps up. "What?!" Baby asks, quite loudly because people start to look at her now. "Jake, what are you doing?" Marge asks, Jake doesn't look at her, he keeps looking at Baby. "You can't do this to me dad." Baby starts to cry now. "Sit down Baby." He says and she refuses. "Sit down." His voice stern, she did but didn't stop crying, Marge takes her in her arms. "Why are you doing this Jake? Is it because of Johnny?" Marge asks, she's angry, very angry but tries not to show it too much. Their marriage is broken and that was Jake's own fault, she has been perfectly honest with him the whole time, but now this, he has been planning this behind her back and without Baby's knowledge. She didn't and couldn't stay with him any longer. "Because I think she needs someone who truly knows what's good for her" Jake says "tomorrow is the wedding, you're going home with us this evening" he explains "no, I'm staying here with Johnny" Baby refuses "you're going home with us, I'll talk to him, he'll understand." Marge made little eyes at Jake now. "You've turned into my father" she says and he looks at her "and I never wanted to marry someone who's like him." Marge says. "It will be better for her Marge, you'll see." Jake is not taking her serious. "Where's the wedding?" Marge asks as Jake stands up now. "At home, in the garden." Jake answers. "And who's the guy?" Marge asks now. "You'll see tomorrow." Jake walks away. Baby looks at her mother and cries even harder. "I don't want this mom, it's not fair." Baby says. "I know it isn't, but there's not much I can do now." Marge says while thinking for a bit. "We need to tell Johnny." Baby looks around but she didn't see him anywhere. "I miss him." She says. "You'll see him soon again Baby." Marge says. "I need to tell you something, please don't tell dad." Baby says. "I will not, I don't trust your father anymore." Marge says, it made Baby cry again. "It's my fault that your marriage is ruined." Baby says. "It's not your fault Baby, your father is ruining it himself and I'm tired of taking his shit the whole time, I just want to be happy and want you to be happy. Heck, even Lisa, so please stop thinking it's your fault." Marge says in a serious tone. "I'm pregnant mom." Baby looks down now. "Johnny knows?" Marge asks. "Yeah, we want to keep it." Baby says. "You two have been planning this, right?" Baby only nods. "Oh Baby" Marge hugs her daughter "Johnny's doing everything not to lose you, he's scared off your father." Marge says, Baby let her go and looks at her face now. "What do you mean?" Baby asks. "I've overheard the conversation they had during spring break, your dad was very drunk but he threatened Johnny and he told Johnny that he would do anything to keep him away from you" Marge says and that makes Baby very worried about Johnny "I think that Johnny's doing everything he has in his power not to lose you, that includes getting you pregnant" Baby looks down again "are you really sure you want this Baby?" Marge asks, making Baby look up again, it was silent for a moment "I'm very sure mom, I don't want anyone else, I only want him and having a family with him, sharing my life with him. It's all I've ever dreamed of." Baby says and some tears fall down, Marge takes a tissue and dries her tears, she smiles. "That's all I want to hear Baby, come." She says. "Let's look for Johnny and warn him." Marge says. "Wait, I can call him too." Baby takes her phone.

 **Unfortunately** for them, Jake has found Johnny and Luke before they even walked away. "Can I talk to you in private?" Jake looks at Johnny, Luke looks at Jake, making small eyes. "Go son, be strong, remember what I've told you." Luke walks away, Johnny didn't want his father to walk away. "Let's go inside there." Jake opens a door, it's an empty classroom and they went inside. "I want you to break up with Baby." Jake says. "No, that's not going to happen." Johnny says, he was afraid of this conversation. "You're going to break up with her today, tell her that you lost your interest" Jake says in a threatening tone, Johnny swallows and becomes scared shitless now when he sees Jake's eyes "because if you don't" Jake points at his chest "I will find you and I will break you." Jake did a step closer to Johnny, who backed off. "Why are you doing this?" Johnny asks, it takes all his strength to even dare to say something to Jake. "Because Baby is going to marry a much better man tomorrow and you're going to stay away from her from now on." Johnny feels his legs turning weak and he grabs a desk. "How long is this going on?" Johnny asks. "Since a long time now." Jake lies about that, Johnny feels betrayed now, Baby has been lying to him? He couldn't imagine that, but if Jake's says it, then it must be true, right? He was telling that to himself. Johnny's phone went off and he takes it out of his pocket. Jake sees Baby's name on the screen. "Answer it and break up with her, I will take her home with me this evening, so you will not see her anymore, she's going to a private school from next schoolyear on." Jake folds his arms, he smiles as he knows he has Johnny there where he wants him to be. Johnny thought about telling Jake about her being pregnant, but then he got scared that if he do that Jake will make sure she gets an abortion and he doesn't want to lose the baby either. At least Baby will always have a piece of him with her. Johnny looks at his phone, seeing her picture while seeing her number on his screen, he starts to cry but answers the call. "Hey." Johnny turns around. "Sweetie, where are you?" Baby asks. "I can't tell you Baby" Johnny says "why not?" Baby stops in her track and Marge looks at her "because it's better if you don't know" he takes a deep breath "I'm breaking up with you." He ends the call, he couldn't go on and hear her voice. "Good boy, now go home and try not to look for her." Johnny didn't turn around, he walks away leaving Jake in the room. Luke sees Johnny coming, he sees his face. "Son" Luke says "leave it dad" Johnny walks to the doors "he made you break up with Baby, didn't he?" Luke asks, Johnny only cries as he walks outside "what's the excuse Johnny?" Luke asks in a stern way, making Johnny stop in his track now. "She's going to marry tomorrow, seems she's already engaged for a long time." Johnny looks at his father now. "And do you believe that shit?" Johnny looks down. "It's done already, I broke up with her, I'm going now dad, I want to be alone." Johnny walks away, Luke looks after his son and he's very angry. It's exactly the same as it was with him, but this time his son is getting what he loves. Luke turns around and sees Jake coming outside, who's looking for Baby and Marge. "You arrogant asshole!" Luke shouts and storms towards Jake, who looks at Luke coming. "Showing your true colors finally Luke?" Jake asks with an air. "What did you do to my son?" Luke grabs his shirt, Jake holds his head a bit back. "You're not going to punch me here, are you Luke? With all the kids around us." Jake says, Luke looks around and sees people staring at them, he lets Jake go who straightens his shirt. "Your son will be fine, now if you excuse me I need to find my wife and my daughter." Jake says with a fake smile. "You don't deserve Marge, you never did." Luke says as Jake has walk passed him, he keeps standing with his back to Jake, really trying hard not to punch him in the face. "And what could you have given her?" Jake asks. "Everything that you are not, everything that she ever dreamed of" Luke turns around "and you know that, and now you're trying to get to me through my son, because you can't stand the fact that I've got everything your wife ever dreamed of." Luke looks at Jake with daring eyes, it made Jake very angry and Luke sees his reaction, he smiles as he's ready to fight back. Marge and Baby walk outside and see the two men. "What's going on here?" Marge asks in a very angry tone. Baby's crying her heart out, Marge is really pissed off now. "Where's Johnny?" She looks at Luke. "I don't know, he went to his car and drove away." Luke looks from Marge to Baby, his heart sinks miles deep now. Baby looks at him and wants to go to Luke, Jake held her back. "We're going home, you have a big day tomorrow." Jake lays his arm around her and grabs her tightly so she couldn't get away, she cries even harder. "I can't believe that you are doing this to your daughter Jake." Jake only gives him a smile. "She will have a better life from tomorrow on." He walks away with Baby, not letting even Marge try to stop him. Luke looks at Marge now, she looks from Baby and Jake to Luke and gives a very frustrated and angry sigh. "Hey, hey." Luke steps closer to her, she looks at his face. "I hate him Luke." She says. "Don't say that, he's your husband." Luke says. "I just did, it's not working anymore. I don't love him anymore. Since a while now and this behavior of his" Marge pauses a little "he's turning into my father, I don't want to be with someone like that." Marge looks in his eyes now, he swallows. "I wish I could save you Marge." He whispers. "You can, by helping me with stopping this hideous wedding Jake has arranged for Baby." Marge says. "How long has he been planning that?" Luke asks. "I don't know, Baby and I just heard about it an hour ago or so." Marge says. "The lying asshole!" Luke says frustrated. "What?" Marge asks. "He told Johnny that Baby's engaged for a long time, making it look like Baby betrayed him, he feels betrayed and he's heartbroken." Luke is very angry now. "They belong together, Baby and Johnny, I knew from the first moment I saw him. We need to stop this Luke." Marge says. "Where's the wedding going to be?" Luke asks. "In our garden." Marge answers. "Okay, I will come with Johnny to the house. I'm going to stop this with him and save you as well." Luke promises Marge, she smiles and lays her hand on his cheek. "You're still my knight in shining armor Luke." She walks away. Luke looks after her and tries to smile a little. "Having a secret date brother?" Lory walks to him with Penny and Billy. "No, I'm going to stop a wedding tomorrow with Johnny." Luke walks to his car. Lory quickly follows him. "What wedding?" She asks, Billy and Penny are listening about what's going on. "Baby's." Luke says. "What?" Penny asks. Luke stops and looks at her for a second, he looks back at Lory. "Let me say it like this" he says "history is repeating itself." Luke says and Lory holds her hands over her mouth, gasping a bit. "Oh no, no, where's Johnny? And Baby?" Penny asks, she's afraid. "Johnny drove off and Jake has taken Baby home with him. Jake has forced Johnny to break up with Baby." Luke gives a deep sigh. "Oh no." Penny starts to cry, Billy takes her in his arms, he looks very angry. "We need to do something uncle." Billy says. "Marge and I are going to stop the wedding and I'm taking Johnny with me, if I can find him that is." Luke says. "You two make sure that Johnny's bedroom is ready for both of them, Baby will be staying with us" Luke says and they nod "I will make sure she's not going to have to go home to that brute anymore." Luke walks on again. "What about Marge?" Lory asks, he looks at her and smiles a little. "She told me that I'm still her knight in shining armor." He says, she only gives him a little smile. "I know where Johnny can be." Billy says, Luke looks at him. "Bring me there." Luke says and Billy nods.

 **Johnny** had bought a couple of bottles of whiskey and a six pack of beer, he drives to his spot and starts drinking. He didn't care about his life anymore, didn't want to feel anything and he hopes that the alcohol will let him die. He empties a bottle and takes another one, stepping out of the car. He looks at the sky, this spot gives him so many memories, it's here where he took her virginity. The best date he ever had, now it's gone, it's nothing but memories now, painful memories. He looks at the car and starts to hate it, because he knows it's from Jake's money, he sees the plate and bursts out. Everything he ever dreamed of is gone, has disappeared. He can't believe that she has been engaged the whole time, he drinks on the second bottle. It's a strong whiskey and he became drunk quicker than he thought. Only, it didn't take his misery away, it made it worse. He growls frustrated. "Why me?!" Johnny asks and threw the bottle away, he growls again and kicks against the tire of the car. Billy drives quickly to the spot with Luke. Penny and Lory would stay at the fraternity house, waiting for them. Billy turns and sees Johnny's car and Johnny kicking against the tire again and again. Luke jumps out of the car when Billy even hadn't stopped the car. "Son, stop it." Johnny didn't react, Luke grabs his arm. Johnny pulls it back and turns his back to his father. "Son." Luke grabs Johnny's arm again, he pulls Johnny close and grabs him in a tight hug where Johnny starts to cry again. "I can't live without her, I want to die dad." Billy has stepped out and walks to them. Johnny has his eyes closed as he grabs his father tightly. Billy look around and sees the bottles. "Have you been drinking?" He asks. "So what? What does it matter? Nothing matters anymore." Luke let him go, Johnny sits down on the ground, grabbing the bottle he threw on the ground earlier. "Don't say that." Luke says, taking the bottle from his son. "I do" Johnny says "what must I do dad? She's pregnant, from me, what if Jake discovers that? All I can think of is killing myself" he says "stop saying that" Luke says in a more stern tone now, Johnny looks up at him "we're going to stop that wedding" Luke says "we can't, Jake will break me if I even try" Johnny looks at the ground again "not if we break him first." Luke kneels in front of Johnny, who looks at him again. "I don't understand." Johnny says. "You're drunk, you need sleep and be ready for tomorrow." Luke helps Johnny to stand up. "I want to know dad, I might be drunk but I still want to know." Johnny says. "Marge is going to help us, we're going to save Baby from that wedding and we're going to take her home" Luke says and Johnny snorts a little "and how do you want to break Jake in the process?" Johnny asks "by taking Marge with us, I'm going to save her from that marriage son." Luke tries to smile, Johnny looks at his father, then at Billy who's only standing there watching him, he looks back at his father. "I thought you didn't want to ruin her marriage." Johnny says. "It's already ruined, by Jake himself, and now I'm going to take her out of it." Luke says. "You're twenty-two years late dad" Johnny says but smiles, Luke smiles at him now as well "but better late than never, right?" He hugs his dad again. "You think it will work?" He asks. "I'm sure it will." Luke says. "I miss Baby so much." He's feeling a bit sleepy now, he's relaxing so the alcohol hits him fully and he always gets sleepy when he has been drinking too much. "I know you do son, let's go home." Luke walks with Johnny to Billy. "Take Johnny's car home, I'll take yours to bring him home. Pick up Pen, I'll see you at home." Luke says. "Okay uncle. See you at home." Billy opens the door of Johnny's car, he smells the alcohol and he takes all the bottles and throws them out.

 **Baby** has been locked in her room by her father so she couldn't run away. She's scared, and she hits the door. "Let me out! I don't want to marry someone I don't love!" Baby shouts. "Spare your strength Baby, go to sleep." Jake says. "No! You can't force me! This is kidnapping dad, you can't do this to me" Baby says "or to Johnny, whatever you told him so that he would break up with me, you're a monster!" Baby shouts, Jake has walked away already and Baby hits the door again. She cries again and sits down on the floor against the door, she lays her hand on her chest and feels the medallion. She holds it up and opens it, she looks at the pictures and cries even more. She didn't want to live without him, he's everything to her and now she's carrying his child as well. She takes her phone and looks at the pictures with her watery eyes, she writes a message to him, saying that she loves him and she wants to be with him, that her father has locked her up in her room and pushes her to marry someone she doesn't want to marry, if there's a person she wants to marry than it's him. Johnny lays on his bed, Penny and Luke are looking at him being asleep. "You really think it's gonna be alright?" Penny asks silently. "I don't know Pen, I really hope so." Luke says with a deep sigh. He thought about Marge and that she hopefully will leave with him but Johnny's his biggest concern, Johnny had so many bad experiences in his life already and he had never seen his son reacting to something as heavy as he has done this evening. "I'm going to bed." Luke looks at Penny, she smiles a little at him and he walks away. Billy came to her and looks at his cousin. "It makes me so angry Billy." Penny whispers, he takes her in his arms. "Me too Pen." He whispers. "Let's go to bed." He whispers and closes the door. Marge looks around and she doesn't see Jake anywhere, she quickly walks upstairs and shoves a piece of paper under Baby's door. She went to the guest bedroom because she couldn't be around Jake any longer. She wonders what the real reason is that he has turned like this, she always believed he was different. They had talks about their daughters so many times in the past and he always agreed with her of letting them choose their own life. She takes a very deep breath and looks at her bracelet, she has been starting to put it on again, she smiles as she thought of that memory, Jake never asked her about it. She got it from Luke on their first anniversary, one year, and she remembers how she found that the time went by so fast. It's a thin silver chain bracelet with a few hearts hanging on it, on one of them is his name engraved, it lays on her finger and she smiles. She thought about Christmas Day, how Johnny gave Baby the medallion and she gave him the bracelet. The first presents always seem so important, this one reminds her of how Luke told her he never wanted to leave her side. Just like Johnny told Baby, she's still amazed in how much he looks like Luke. She can't sleep, but she went to lay down nevertheless. Baby's still staring at the pictures of Johnny on her phone while crying, she knows that Johnny must be so miserable and it breaks her heart into a million little pieces. She lays her hands on her lap and sniffs once, she dries her tears and then sees the piece of paper. She picks it up and opens it. _'Baby, please stay strong, we'll be stopping this wedding tomorrow. But for now, please play along with your dad, don't let him suspect anything. Mom'_ She's curious of who her mother means with we, she takes a deep breath and stands up. Maybe trying to get some sleep would be good for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not** _ **own**_ **Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

 **The** next morning, Luke's making a good breakfast for Johnny who's still in bed, nearly two bottles of whiskey and half a six pack of beer is really not a good combination. Johnny groans and grabs his head, he tries to sit straight, rubbing his face. He looks at his bracelet and gives a deep sigh, he has been such a stupid fool, how could he ever believe what Jake had told him? He must have hurt Baby so much now, how could he even face her again? And yet the only thing he wants right now is being with her and holding her in his arms. He looks at his phone and sees the message from Baby, he opens it and jumps up, his head hurts badly in the process. Jake has locked her up? He wasn't there to save her, he hasn't stood up for her, he has been a weak fool. He walks to the door, writing a message back, telling her that he feels like a stupid fool and that he loves her. He went downstairs and Luke sees him coming. "You look terrible son." Johnny gives him a glance. "Thanks dad, I feel awful." He sits down. "Where are Billy and Penny?" Johnny asks, Luke walks to the table and gives Johnny an omelet with orange juice. "Eat, you'll need it." Luke walks back to the kitchen. "They went to Lory, she needed help with something." Luke answers the question as he took himself a cup of coffee and sits down across from Johnny. Johnny is eating and looks at his dad, who's looking at him. "I've been stupid dad." Johnny looks down at the food. "You're not stupid, you've been reacting from fear." Luke drinks his coffee. "I should've fought him dad." Johnny says with a sigh. "You're not going to lose Baby." Luke says and Johnny looks up at him again. "But what if I will?" Johnny asks "he has locked her up in her room" he looks down again and sniffs "what?" Luke asks "she wrote me a message, it's from last night" Johnny takes his phone and shows Luke the message "this is kidnapping son" Luke says "what time is the wedding?" Johnny asks "Not sure son, but we'll be going before lunch time, Marge will help us." Luke says, Johnny eats some more and it was quiet for some time. "You really think Marge will leave Jake for you?" Johnny asks, Luke thinks of her face, the way she looks at him, it was the exact same as before she would marry Jake. He takes a deep breath. "I think so" he answers "I more hope for it, but I saw her eyes, the way she looked at me" Johnny is watching his father now and sees his hopeful eyes "I hope she will dad, you deserve true happiness" Johnny says "and so do you son. Take a shower when you're done eating and put on what Baby likes most on you." Johnny gives him a nod and eats on. Johnny went upstairs to take a shower, trying to freshen up, also his head. He walks to his bedroom and puts his dancing clothes on, dad wants him to look the way Baby loves him most and that's his sexy dancing look. He checks himself in the mirror, he has a bit of puffy eyes, he walks back downstairs and look at his father. "Don't you need to get dressed?" Johnny asks. "You don't like it?" Luke asks and Johnny look at him. "These are your work clothes dad, you must have something else to wear? Something that Marge likes." Luke thinks and smiles. "I'll be right back." He walks upstairs. Johnny looks at his phone again, looking at the pictures, he takes a deep breath. He had never thought he would be so into deep with someone, after all the bad experiences in his life and how his mother treated his father, he always thought that relationships were not for him, but then there was Baby. From the first moment he saw her, he felt something special about her and somehow he knew that she's going to stay in his life. Luke came back down and Johnny looks at him, he smiles a little. "You look good dad." Johnny says. "Thanks son, you do too. Let's go now." Luke says. "We're going with your car." Luke says, Johnny nods as they walk outside. Billy and Penny just arrived back with Lory and look at the two. "You're looking good brother, just like twenty years ago." Lory smiles, she looks at Johnny and hugs him. "Go get her Johnny." She says. "Thanks aunt." Penny hugs him as well. "Don't get scared now." Billy looks at his cousin, Johnny looks at him and they hug tightly. "Come back with Baby cuz." Billy whispers. "I will." Johnny whispers. "Let's go son." Luke says, they step in the car and Johnny drives away. Jake opens the door and looks at Baby, who's sleeping on the bed. "Wake up Baby." He smiles, Baby moves and turns her head to look at her father. "I got breakfast for you." He says. "I'm not hungry." Baby says. "You need to eat something, this day will be a big one." Jake says. Baby sits straight, remembering yesterday and the note from her mother. "Okay." Baby got off her bed. "I have your dress hanging in the office, you can change there after breakfast, Rosita will help you with your hair and make-up." Jake says as he waits for her. "Where's mom?" Baby looks around. "I think your mother slept in the guest room, but where she's now, I do not know but she will be at the wedding." Jake says. "Are there many people coming?" Baby asks now "who's the guy?" She asks. He didn't answer the questions, he just smiles at her as she sits down and looks at the food, well, it was a grapefruit and a few buns with creme cheese. "Dad, this is what mom eats. Where are the eggs and bacon?" Baby asks. "You want to look good." He says. "I still can look good with eggs and bacon." Baby says with a deep sigh. "Is this what you tell mom to eat too because you want her to stay thin?" Baby asks now. "Don't be ridiculous Baby." Jake says and sits down. Baby sees she has no other choice and starts to eat, not liking it one bit. After the food he takes her with him to the office, Rosita is there waiting for Baby. "I'll leave you for a bit, stay in here, the people are coming." Jake smiles, he looks at Baby for a moment when he stands at the door. "I'm sure you're going to have a good life Baby, you don't have to worry about anything." Jake closes the door. Baby let's out a frustrated sigh and sits down, Rosita looks at her and tries to smile. "Why is dad doing this to me Rosita?" Baby asks, she has a few tears. "Don't you worry Baby, you will be fine" Rosita says, she looks at the door for a second "your mother will get you out of this, but for now, I need to get you dressed and you need to play along." Rosita says, it's confusing Baby. "Mom wrote that in her note last night, what does it mean?" Baby asks. "You'll see" Rosita answers "stand up." Baby did so and she got dressed.

 **Marge** has woken up early, she quickly went to freshen herself up and change her clothes in the clothes she always loves to wear when Jake's not around, the times that she truly can be herself. She looks at the time, and decides to find Rosita to tell her the plan, when she had she told Rosita she's going out for breakfast. The good part of having a maid is that she can help get someone quietly through the house without someone noticing it. Marge has asked Rosita to be at the garage around eleven and to wait there. Marge had breakfast and walks back to the house, she stays on the side walk, waiting for Luke and Johnny to come. They arrived about an hour later, Marge smiles and stops the car. "Don't park on the driveway, just park here." Marge points, Johnny nods. Luke looks at her and smiles, Johnny parks the car and they step out. Marge looks at Luke and smiles, he smiles at her. "You look very pretty Marge." She blushes a bit, looking down, he holds his hand out to her. She takes his hand and they walk to the house. Johnny is watching them and smiles a little, maybe there's still hope. "You look really good Luke." Marge says. "My son told me to put something on that you would like, so I figured to put the clothes on you love the most on me." Marge looks at Johnny and smiles. "How are you feeling Johnny?" Marge asks. "Bad, the alcohol was not a good idea and I miss Baby, I've hurt her so badly and I feel so stupid." Johnny looks down, Marge hugs him and rubs his back. "It'll be fine." Marge whispers. "You really think so?" She lets him go and looks at his face. "I'm sure, you belong to my daughter." Johnny tries to smile at her. "Come." She says and they walk to the garage, where Rosita is waiting for them. "Thanks for helping Rosita, when is it starting?" Marge says. "Any moment now, come" Rosita walks to the door that leads to the garden "is Baby playing along?" Marge asks "yeah, she's dressed and waiting for Jake to bring her to the groom" Rosita says "who's the groom anyway?" Johnny asks, Rosita looks at him now "Neil Kellerman" Johnny stops walking and is tensing up, he's getting angry, they look at him and Luke lays his hand on Johnny's shoulder "come son" Luke whispers "why Neil?" Johnny looks at Marge now "I think Jake likes Max a lot, and he finds Neil the perfect match for Baby" Marge explains "ever since last year's holiday." Johnny gives a frustrated sigh and they walk on. The wedding is being held at the very end of the garden, Jake has outdone himself with it, Baby looks at all the roses that are being set up, a red carpet on the aisle. There were about ten guests, nothing much, mostly family and friends from Neil's side. Some didn't even knew that this is a wedding, they thought they had a lunch here. Max smiles at Jake and gives him a nod, Jake gives him a nod too. He stands next to Baby, being ready to give her away to Neil, who's standing next to the pastor. Neil looks at Baby and smiles, the moment that Jake came to him and Max with the offer, he took it with both hands, he wanted Baby as a trophy wife, he only needed to make her even more beautiful than she is already. Baby looks at him and gets the shivers and the feeling to run away, she looks at her father and then takes a deep breath. Of all the guys in the world, she could have known that her father would choose Neil. The music starts, Jake walks slowly forward. Jake didn't even look around to see if he could see Marge anywhere. "He doesn't even care if you're here Marge." Luke whispers as they watch the wedding from behind some bushes. Rosita has walked back to the garage, making sure they will have a quick way out. "As soon as the pastor asks if anyone is against the wedding" Marge looks at Johnny, who's eyes are glued on Baby "you walk forward and stop the wedding" Johnny gives a nod "I will follow shortly to support you" Marge looks now at Luke, he looks at her, she smiles and leans in to give him a small kiss, he takes a deep breath and gives her a little kiss back "I'm going to tell Jake that I want to divorce him and I will go home with you Luke." Marge whispers and lays her hand on his cheek, he smiles at her and lays his hand on hers, his thumb stroking her fingers. Johnny waits for the moment, the three look at the wedding now. "Now son" Johnny looks at him for a second "go." Marge smiles and gives him a little push. Johnny stands straight and clears his throat since it got really dry.

 **Baby** stands in front of Neil, being really disgust, scared and angry, her father went to sit down next to Max and he smiles at Baby and Neil. "We are gathered here today for putting these two young adults in holy matrimony" the pastor says and everyone looks at him now "let's hope that this day will be as blissful as each day that will follow" he smiles at Neil and Baby, even he could see the fear and distress on Baby's face and he's concerned "but before we start" he looks around "is there anyone who's against this marriage?" The pastor waits, Jake leans a little in. "You can go on, there's no one who's against this." Jake says. Johnny walks on the aisle on that moment. "I am." Johnny says loud and clear, Baby looks up and sees him. She smiles, the pastor has seen the reaction. "Johnny!" Baby shouts and wants to go to him, but Jake stands up quickly and grabs her arm. "You're going to marry Neil." Jake says in an angry tone, Baby starts to cry again. "Let her go, she's not going to marry that idiot." Johnny points at Neil. "Who are you calling an idiot boy?" Max asks as he stands up as well. "You heard him" Luke says as he walks onto the aisle too, he looks at Jake now "let her go Jake, this wedding is not going to happen." Jake got angrier now. "She's my daughter, not yours Luke." Jake says. "Let her go Jake, she's old enough to choose her own life" Marge says and walks quickly forward "mom!" Baby shouts, Marge went to hug her daughter, Jake had let her arm go now "go to Johnny." Marge lets her go. Baby quickly runs to Johnny, he takes her in his arms and they hug tightly. Johnny closes his eyes and tears are falling down. "I'm so sorry Baby." Baby looks at his face. "I love you Johnny, I always have and always will." She says, he leans in and kisses her. Luke smiles at them, he then looks at Marge and Jake who are yelling at each other. Neil has walked away in the meantime and Max is very angry about this, the guests do not really know how to react to this so they keep sitting down. "She will marry Neil" Jake says angry "end of story." He adds. "It's not going to happen Jake" Marge says, he looks at her outfit and snorts "what are you wearing Marge? You look ridiculous" he says "I love to wear this Jake, you've been trying to change me for far too long" Marge is very angry "and now you're trying to rule Baby's life" she says "you can't decide what's best for her, she's almost nineteen!" Marge gives a deep sigh, shaking her head and looking down. Jake looks at her and then he looks at Baby and Johnny, he sees Luke now and gets angrier. "What is he doing here?" Jake asks now. "He came with his son to support him" Marge folds her arms now, getting protective "that's what a good father does and he knows what Johnny wants in life" she made a step forward and points at Jake's chest "you could learn from him Jake." She says, he slaps her in the face out of anger. Luke reacts immediately and runs to Marge, she has her hand on her cheek, he looks at her face. "You're an asshole Jake." Luke says. "You're acting like the savior now Luke? How does that feel for you to ruin a marriage?" Jake asks. "I'm not the one who's ruining it, Jake" Luke lays his arms around Marge now, she grabs him now "you are." Luke keeps looking at Jake. "Keep your hands off my wife!" Jake says and he made a fist. "Come Marge, let's go home." Luke says, she nods and smiles at him. They turn around and want to walk to Baby and Johnny when Jake punches Luke in his back. Luke falls forward and groans while a hand grabs his back. "Luke!" Marge says, right on the moment that Johnny jumps over Luke and punches Jake on his face. "Never ever do that to my father again!" Johnny says, the guests have walked away now, Johnny grabs Jake's shirt and makes a fist with his other hand. But Jake wasn't even scared, he starts to laugh now. "Johnny, leave it." Marge says. "He's not worth it sweetheart." Baby says, Johnny looks at Baby, he gives a deep sigh and let Jake go. He looks at his father, who's standing up slowly. "You're a coward Jake." Luke says looking at Jake now. "Says the one who couldn't go against Marge's father." Jake says very sarcastic. "What do you mean?" Luke asks. "I know you were scared shitless off her father Luke, he told me all about it." Marge looks at Luke and then at Jake, she's angry and she has enough of this. "I want a divorce Jake, I'm done with you." Marge lays her arm around Luke. "So" Jake says "after twenty-two years you decide you want to be with him?" Jake points at Luke "He's a way better man than you ever will be" Marge says "let's go" she says to the kids and Luke "I'll send you the papers for the divorce." Marge says and they walk away. "I won't divorce you Marge, I won't sign the papers." Jake says, Marge stops and looks at him. "I'll do anything in my power for that to happen, you'll get an offer I know you won't refuse" Marge says with little eyes "have a good life Jake." She takes Baby's hand. "My phone, it's in the office." Baby says as they arrive at the garage. "I will get it for you Baby." Rosita says and smiles, she quickly walks inside, after a few minutes she came back with Baby's phone. "Thank you so much Rosita." Baby says with a smile and hugs her. "I'm glad you are with Johnny again." Rosita says. "Rosita" Marge says "if you want I can write you a recommendation letter for when you find another house" Marge says "I heard the Stiller's are looking for a maid." She says. "I understand Marge." Rosita looks down. "I'm not firing you Rosita, I'm just wanting to help you for when you need to look for another job." Marge lays her hand on Rosita's arm. "That would be very sweet Marge." Rosita hugs Marge now, she looks at Luke. "Take good care of them." She says and Luke smiles, he gives her a short hug. "I will for sure." He says. "I'll keep your number Rosita." Rosita smiles. They walk to the car and wave at Rosita. They step in the car and Johnny drives back home. Marge and Luke sit on the back seat and look at each other. "You didn't pack a bag Marge." Luke says, she smiles. "I'll go shopping tomorrow, I'm not gonna wear the clothes Jake wanted me to wear anymore, it's time to get back to myself again." She says. "Alright, you can go with Baby." Luke says with a smile. Baby is looking at Johnny the whole time, smiling and holding his hand.

 **They** arrive at home and Johnny drives the car onto the driveway, Penny opens the door and walks to the car, she opens the door at Baby's side and smiles. "Welcome home Baby!" Penny helps Baby to step out. They hug tightly. "You must have had a terrible night." Penny says. "The worse ever" Baby sighs "who would have thought that my own father would kidnap me?" Baby asks, she's very upset and angry with him and she doesn't want to see him for a long time. "I'm done with dad." Baby walks to the door where Billy and Lory are standing. "We'll get you out of that dress Baby." Lory says, Baby hugs her after she hugs Billy tightly. "It's good to be home." Baby smiles and turns to look at Johnny who's helping Marge out. "Marge!" Lory walks to her, Marge smiles at her and they hug tightly. "I'm so happy you've decided to come." Lory says. "I'm very happy that I finally made the decision I should have made twenty-two years ago Lor." Marge looks at Luke, Lory looks at Luke as well and back at Marge. "What about Jake?" Lory asks as she looks back at Marge. "I'm going to my lawyer tomorrow or the day after, I'm going to divorce him" Marge gives a deep sigh "I'm done with his shit, always putting the wealth above everything, he turned into my father and I'm done with him." Marge says. "Oh Marge" Lory hugs her again "you made the right decision and my brother will be truly happy again." Lory says. "And I hope Marge will be too." Luke walks to them, they look at him and hug him together, he chuckles a bit. The kids look at them with a smile. "They're like us." Penny says with a happy smile. "Yeah, I guess dad was like that too when he was still alive." Billy says. Johnny lays his arms around Baby and holds her tightly. "I'm never ever letting you go again, I'll never hurt you again Baby" Johnny whispers, she looks at him "will you ever forgive me?" He asks, she grabs his head and kisses him. "It wasn't your fault." She kisses him again. "I love you so much Baby." He whispers, she smiles as she looks in his eyes. "I love you more." She whispers and he starts to smile again, Penny and Billy grab them into a group hug and Baby giggles a bit. Marge looks at them and smiles. "They're like us when we were at college." Lory and Luke smile. "We're still like that" Luke says and Marge looks at him, he smiles at her "even if it's been two decades ago." He takes her hand, Lory smiles at them and walks to the kids. "Let's go inside, then Baby can get changed." Lory says. "Let me help you Baby, we went to get your stuff from college and arranged Johnny's room for you both." Penny says and Johnny gives Penny a kiss on her cheek. "Your dad said that Baby is going to stay here, not going back home anymore." Billy looks at Baby with a smile. "It's good to have you back Baby, the family is complete again." Baby hugs him tightly. "Thanks cuz, I couldn't wish for a better family." Johnny says. They hug as well, Penny takes Baby's hand and they went inside, Lory follows them. Luke takes Marge's other hand as well, she moves a little closer to him and smiles as she looks in his eyes. "You wanna go out with me?" He asks, she giggles a bit and he smiles as he looks in her eyes. He leans in and gives her a kiss, she kisses him back, he let her hands go and lays his arms around her waist. He opens his mouth and she receives him, her hands going to his cheeks, closing her eyes. She lifts one leg up as they kiss, their feelings flowing through their bodies, Luke takes a deep breath. Johnny walks after Billy but at the door he turns his head to look at his father. He stops and smiles, as he watch them kissing. This is good, it feels good to Johnny, they belong together. They stop kissing and Marge takes a deep breath, he smiles and strokes her cheek. "It's been a very long time that I've been kissed like this." She whispers, he chuckles a bit and gives her a small kiss. "Let's go inside and make something to eat, I bet the kids are hungry." He says, she nods and they walk to the door. Luke sees his son and his smile and smiles, Johnny grabs his dad into a tight hug. "Thank you so much." Johnny let his father go and looks at Marge, he hugs her tightly as well. "Anything to make you and Baby happy." Marge says with a smile. "I'm glad you made the right decision." Johnny looks at them both. "I'm going to check on Baby." He walks inside. "My son has been through so much in his young life, I hope that from now on nothing bad will come in his way." Luke takes a deep breath. "You must have been through a lot as well" Marge says and he looks at her with a smile "I've made you so miserable." She lays her hand on his cheek. Luke looks in her eyes for some moments, he leans in and gives her a small kiss. "It's not your fault Marge, my ex-wife has been horrible" Luke says and she looks a bit surprised "I'm happy she left Johnny with me" he gives a sigh "it's a long story, I will tell you one day." He says and she smiles at him. They went inside to make something to eat. Johnny went upstairs, Lory comes outside and smiles at Johnny. "Baby has changed clothes now, she's asking for you." Lory says, Johnny gives her a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks aunt, for everything." He says. "I did the least Johnny, but I'm really happy she's here with you." She says, he smiles as she walks downstairs. Johnny looks inside his room, he sees Baby and Penny sitting on the bed and talking, he watch them and smiles. Baby turns her head and sees him, she smiles and holds her hands up to him. Penny stands up. "I'll leave you two alone, I guess you haven't got a moment alone yet." Penny gives them both a kiss, she walks away and closes the door behind her. Johnny sits down next to Baby and she lays her hands on his cheeks, he takes a deep breath and gives her a little kiss. "I gave you the most horrible time Baby, I don't know why I deserve to have you back." He whispers. "Please Johnny" Baby says and he looks in her eyes "stop with the self-pity" she gives him a smile "but" he says "no Johnny" she gives him a kiss, he takes a deep breath "after all" she whispers and moves closer to him, his hand plays with her hair for a bit now "you came to save me" she whispers "so" she pauses as she push her nose against his nose, he swallows while he keeps looking in her eyes "you are my savior and I love you." She whispers and gives him a kiss, he gives her a kiss back. "I love you too, you're my world Baby." He whispers and wets his lips a bit. They slowly start to kiss, they lay down on the bed, Johnny's hand went to her belly and he stops the kiss. "Are you feeling okay?" He asks. "Only when you show me how much you really love me." She whispers in a teasing tone, he smiles a little cheeky and pulls her against him, his hand going to her bum. Marge wants to go upstairs to tell Baby that there is food, but Luke holds her down and smiles. "I think they want some alone time now Marge, let them be for a bit." Luke takes a bite from the baked potatoes Marge has been making, together with the steak and the beans. "You've been outdoing yourself here, it's delicious." He says and she smiles. "Thanks, it's just something simple though." She says. "Never thought you would keep working on your cooking skills." He says and Lory smiles as she's eating as well. Penny and Billy are in the living room, watching tv, they're not hungry. "Marge and I have been cooking a lot in the house at college." Lory says and Marge smiles at her. "Yeah, I've never stopped cooking and Rosita has been teaching me some recipes, also Mexican. I just never cook when Jake is at home." Marge looks at him again, Luke looks down. "I'm sorry" Marge takes his hand "it's okay Marge, it's because you've been so long with him" he says "it will get better, I promise." She says, he gives her a smile and she smiles back at him. "It must have been terrible for you Marge, to be someone else you are not when being around Jake." Lory says, Marge gives a deep sigh. "I think it eventually went on autopilot" Marge sips her glass of juice "I mean" she's thinking "every time he wasn't at home I could be myself, and I went to put on the clothes I love, I even been hiding them from him" Marge tells them "depending on the time of day, it was either I did the cooking with Rosita or I went to a diner for lunch" Marge takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, Luke looks at her, feeling a little upset for her for not being able to be herself all the time "and when Jake came back home, it went on autopilot, I changed clothes, made sure Rosita cooked diner that won't made us fat, also for breakfast, I acted the way he liked it I think" Marge takes a little pause and looks at her plate "my daughters never have seen the real me, Baby saw that the first time last Christmas. I feel like a horrible mother." She starts to cry. "Hey, hey." Luke moves closer to her, he lays his arms around her and she lays her head against his shoulder. Lory watches them. "Well, Baby will see the real you now and I do think she'll love to see that. She's so much like you Marge." Lory says, Marge looks at her and smiles a little. "Baby used to be a daddy's girl, she only wanted to do things when Jake was there too. Lisa, well, she never really pulled to any of her parents. She's that girl that wants to be popular and have a lot of attention, she has that from my father." Marge says with a deep sigh, she looks up at Luke who's smiling at her, she smiles back and rubs his mouth a little. "But Baby isn't a daddy's girl anymore now." Lory says, Marge sits straight again. "Nope, she's done with him. But she wasn't anymore since she was like fifteen, the time he started to push her to do things she didn't want." Marge takes another bite from her potatoes. They ate further in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not** _ **own**_ **Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

 **After** some time, Baby and Johnny went downstairs. Penny and Billy smile at them as they walk into the living room. "You're hungry kids?" Luke asks, they walk to the dining table and sit down. "Yeah." Baby says, Marge stands up and went to get some food for them. Johnny sits close to Baby and lays his arms around her. Luke watch them and smiles as he's finished with his food. "Here you go." Marge lays down the plates with the cutlery. "I'll go and get them something to drink." Luke stands up, he takes the empty plates from Marge and Lory and walks to the kitchen. "This is delicious." Baby says as she's eating. "Your mother made this." Lory says with a smile. "I never knew you could cook mom." Baby looks at her mother with a smile. "Lory and I cooked together in college and I kept cooking when your father wasn't around. Rosita has been teaching me a lot of new things as well." Marge smiles, Johnny looks at her with a smile. "You can teach me mom, I would love to learn from your skills." Marge smiles even more. "I'll teach you everything you want to know Baby" Marge says "and I want you to know who I really am Baby, I'm so sorry that I've been hiding that from you." Marge says. "Mom, you don't have to apologize" Luke came back with drinks for them and puts them down, he sits down next to Marge again and looks at Baby "I figured at Christmas already that you have been acting like someone else when dad was around and I realized yesterday that it's all because of his standards" Baby takes another bite "I would love to see you being just you and being happy mom, that's all I want for you." Marge stands up and walks to her daughter, they hug tightly and Baby smiles happily. Marge looks at Johnny and lays her hand on his cheek, he smiles at her. "How are you feeling Johnny?" Marge stands straight now. "Much better now, thanks." Johnny answers, Baby looks at him and gives him a kiss. "You both will be wonderful parents." Marge sits back down, Luke smiles at her and lays his arm around her. "Thanks mom, and you both will be amazing grandparents." Baby says with a smile. "We can renovate the little room son" Luke looks at Johnny, he looks at his father and smiles "and see if the crib needs repair." Luke says. "Sounds great dad, we can make it a summer project." Johnny smiles more now "Sounds like a plan son." Luke says, Johnny looks at Baby and she kisses him again. "When are you going on a date?" Johnny looks at them both, Marge looks down and Luke smiles. "Not sure yet, I leave it up to Marge." Luke looks at Marge now. "Tomorrow?" Luke asks after some moments, because she didn't say anything, she looks at him. "Sure, why not?" She asks, Johnny takes a card out of his pocket and gives it to his father. "What's this son?" Luke asks as he looks at the card. "That's Julio's, the best pizzeria there is" Johnny explains "Baby and I had our first date there as well" Marge smiles at Baby now "we're regular customers there uncle" Billy says when he walks by to get something to drink, Baby giggles a bit "just tell him who your son is and you might get the food and drinks on the house." Johnny winks, Luke looks at the card again for a second and then at Marge. "Sounds lovely." She whispers and he chuckles a bit, it was like they never were apart, she gives him a little kiss and he smiles happily. Johnny smiles and Baby lays her head against his shoulder, Johnny gives her a kiss on her head and lays his arm around her again. "When are you going to find someone aunt?" Johnny asks, Lory smiles at him. "I'm not really looking, after Mark's death, I'm not really interested in settling again" she looks at Marge "Mark is dead?" Marge asks, they haven't talked about it yet "he died from lung cancer about five years ago" Lory answers with a little sigh "I'm so sorry Lor" Marge grabs Lory's hands "it's okay Marge, anyway, I only dated from time to time, I'm not lonely or so, I have all of you and several men I already dated felt really overwhelmed by it" Lory smiles at Marge "I guess we have an unique lifestyle here." She sips on her drink now. "You'll find someone who will fit with us." Marge says and Lory giggles a bit. "Mark told me so often that he missed you Marge, I guess he missed being the close family we used to be." Lory says with a smile. "I'm sure he would have been really happy to see you being back in Luke's life." Luke smiles at his sister.

 **Later** that evening, Billy and Penny went home with Lory. The others are watching some tv, Baby and Johnny are cuddling and being so happy that they're together again. The whole drama and situation made them closer than they already were. Johnny wouldn't leave her side unless it's really necessary and he has promised her that he would do everything in his power to protect her. Baby yawns a bit and Johnny smiles at her, she lays herself a bit more against him and he cuddles her, his hand slowly gliding over her belly, Baby smiles as her hand glides over his arm. "Mom?" Baby asks silently, Marge looks at Baby and smiles. "What is it sweetie?" She asks. "Are you going to stay here now?" Baby asks "with me, Johnny, Luke and sometimes Billy and Penny." She adds, she moves her head and looks at her mother. Marge looks from Baby to Luke, he's smiling at her, he hasn't stopped smiling the whole evening now. Marge has sat herself comfortable against him, she did it on instinct and he has laid his arms around her. "I want you to be here Marge" Luke whispers "but only if you want that as well." Marge feels the butterflies she hadn't got in a very long time, Luke never pushed her to do anything, he always left it up to her to decide things. "I would love to stay here" she says while she keeps looking in his eyes "it feels like home, it feels good." Baby smiles at her mother. Johnny smiles too as he looks at his father and Marge. "This is family, we are family." Johnny says, Marge looks at him now. "We are indeed Johnny, and we are getting bigger." Marge winks, Johnny smiles happily as he knows she refers to the pregnancy. "Let's go to bed, I'm very tired." Baby whispers. "Alright." Johnny says and they sit straight. "We're going to bed." He looks at his father and Marge. "Have a good night you two." Luke says with a smile, Baby stands up to give them both a kiss, Johnny hugs his father and gives Marge a kiss on her cheek, they walk upstairs. "Your son is amazing Luke." Luke smiles and makes her look at him. He kisses her and she responses to him, they kiss for some time. "Your kisses are still the same." She whispers. "Yours too." He whispers and kisses her again, this time slowly. She moves and he leans back so they lay down on the couch, she smiles and he grins a little. "You haven't changed a bit Castle." She whispers and he chuckles about it. "I love it when you try to point out the obvious" he whispers and she giggles "Gibson." He adds and she giggles again. "What have you decided to offer Jake since he said he doesn't want to sign the divorce papers?" Luke asks curiously now. "I'm going to offer him half of my wealth, plus the house and the holiday home in LA, he also can have all the art and the cars and all that" she answers "I'm sure he can't refuse that." She smiles a little now. "Won't you lose too much?" Luke asks a bit concerned. "No, don't worry" Marge says with a smile "with the obligations of the Gibson company and the money it's worth?" she asks "even if half of the money I have is gone, I still can feed the whole world and I'm going to leave it all to Baby and Johnny when I die." Marge says. "You're crazy Marge." He says. "I've heard that before" she giggles "you know I don't really care about this, it just makes me live very comfortable but even then I am thinking of doing volunteer work again like I did, remember?" She asks and he nods, he gives her a kiss while smiling. "How much is the company worth now?" He asks curiously, he never was interested in this but he is curious about how much Jake would be getting. "Besides the obligations?" Marge asks and he nods "about three hundred and fifty million dollars, the last ten years have been really good" Luke gasps a little bit "when dad died, they made a special guitar to honor him and that guitar has many replicas that sell really good but the original one is at the head office and is worth itself already for about one hundred and fifty million dollars" Marge says "are you leading the company?" he asks now "once a year I need to go to a meeting to see how things are rolling, but I've people who run the company for me" she says "it's something dad took care off for me." Marge says with a smile, he gives her a kiss now. "So basically" he whispers and let his hands go through her hair "I don't have to work anymore either?" He teases her and she giggles. "I know you will keep working Luke" she whispers and he grins "because as you know, we both want to live a normal life." She presses herself against him and he bites his lip. "I only will make sure that Baby and Johnny will have a home of their own as soon as they both have graduated and I will help Johnny with his dance school." She whispers. "Johnny is very stubborn, he might not want the money from you." Luke says. "Well, since the wealth is going to be his and Baby's it shouldn't really matter." Marge says and Luke laughs a bit. "Makes sense in a way, but you got to bring this subject very careful Marge" Luke says, stroking her cheek with his thumb "he hates rich people so much and he doesn't know about your background" he explains "you think he will hate me?" she asks "oh no, I don't think he will, but he might refuse the inheritance you want to give him and Baby." He says. "We will see, first the divorce and then we will see further." Marge says and he lays his arms around her, his hands slowly and lovingly stroking her back. They look at each other for some moments, not saying anything. "You want to stay with me in my room?" he asks "or do you feel it's too early and you want to stay in the guest room?" She smiles at him. "You have a guest room?" She teases him. "Well, it's basically Billy's room but yeah it's also for guests" he says "not that I get many guests." She giggles and kisses him. "I would love to stay with you in your room." She whispers. "Let's go to bed then." He winks and she chuckles a bit. They went upstairs to his room and they didn't leave it at sleeping, it was very steamy and romantic.

 **The** next day, Baby and Marge went to the mall, Baby looks around and smiles. There's a little market as well. "Let's have a look Baby, maybe we find something for you as well." Marge hooks arms with her daughter. "We never came to these markets." Baby says but she smiles as she let her free hand run over the fabrics when they pass by slowly. "Your father hates these places." Marge says with a deep sigh, Baby looks at her mother. "And you love them, right?" Baby asks, Marge smiles at her daughter. "Lory and I used to come to these markets a lot in the past, it was all she could afford, I bought her clothes as well as I bought clothes for myself too" Marge thinks about those times "and then I hid the clothes with her so my parents wouldn't see them and at college I was wearing them" Marge smiles now "Luke loved me in everything I was wearing and he showed me off" Marge dreams a bit. "He sounds just like Johnny" Marge smiles at her "he is Baby, it's nearly unreal" Baby giggles a bit "we both have dreamy guys don't we?" Baby asks and they both giggle now. "I got something lovely for you and your daughter." A market salesman says with a smile, it made Baby jump and Marge giggles about it. "Show us." Marge says and they follow the guy. He shows them some lovely summer dresses, they feel the fabric and Baby looks at the size. Marge smiles and buys them, the time went by and they bought a lot of clothes. They sit at the McDonald's in the mall, eating and looking at the people passing by. "You reckon Johnny would like it if we go on a holiday this year?" Marge asks. "Depends on where we are going." Baby answers but looks curious at her mother. "I was thinking on going to Miami, or maybe even Hawaii if he likes that" Baby looks at her "not in a fancy hotel or something, but we can rent an apartment or a house or something. We can go for as long as you want." Marge says. "Let's talk with Johnny about it, he was planning on working a lot this summer to save money for the future." Baby says. "It's so amazing to see him working so hard for the future, but he doesn't have to worry about that." Marge drinks from her cola. "What do you mean mom?" Baby asks. "You remember that funds? I've been putting it up for you and for Lisa for your future." Baby nods. "It has doubled, there is so much in it now that I need to take money out" Marge explains "the bank has called me about it about a week ago" Baby gives a sigh "I don't know mom, what about Lisa? She would love to have that money" Baby says. "Baby, I know you get annoyed when something expensive has been bought for you by your father but you always thought it was dad's wealth." Marge says in a serious tone and Baby's nods. "Your father is not as wealthy as it seems" Baby pulls her eyebrows up "the wealth comes from me, it's the family wealth and there's nothing I can do about it" Marge says with a sigh "Gibson" she says a bit annoyed "sometimes it feels like a curse to me, I've always wanted to live a normal life" Marge looks down now "something you want too Baby, but I've learned how to do that even without letting the wealth bothering me and you can do that too." Baby looks down and thinks, she also has never known about this, she wonders how many secrets her mother has for her. "You have more secrets mom?" Baby asks. "The reason you don't know about the Gibson wealth is" Marge pauses a little bit "because your grandfather took care of the fact that I don't need to run the company while the company stays on my name" she says "that is until I die of course. And I just never talk about it." She takes a bite from her burger. "I want to leave it to you and Johnny when I die." She tries to sound casually and Baby jumps a bit from that news. "What about Lisa?" Baby asks. "I can't trust Lisa with the company, even though she's graduated in business school" Marge answers in a serious tone "she would spent it all before she dies and I know you will not harm the company, of course I make sure you don't have to do anything" she says with a smile "only that you're going to a yearly meeting to check how things are going, you remember the annual weekend trips I take to New York?" Baby nods. "Those are the ones for the meeting." Marge explains. "Anyway, I was thinking to give the funds to Lisa with the extra money so I don't have to worry about that anymore. In this way Lisa has money to build up her own life but I guess she will stay with Jake." She looks at her daughter. "I'm not sure if Johnny will be so happy when he knows this, I mean about inheriting the wealth, he really hates rich people and the rich world." Baby says. "I know he does, Luke told me last night, but I'm sure you both can learn to live with it. At least it also lets me know that you both can live a little more comfortable if you want that." Baby is thinking about what her mother says. "You are so normal mom, I really admire you for the way you handle this." Marge smiles and cups her daughter's cheek. "It took me years Baby, but eventually I found my way with it." She says. "How much is in that funds anyway?" Baby asks curiously now. "About ten million, with two million too much" Baby almost spilled her cola and Marge chuckles "bloody hell" Baby reacts "in the company's wealth, that's not much Baby" Marge says, it's a little silent between the two now "what are you going to offer dad so he will sign the divorce papers?" Baby asks now, she's wondering how much wealth her mother is actually having. "about one hundred and seventy-five million dollars plus the house and the holiday home and all the art and cars and even the boat, he can have it all, I don't care." Marge says with a smile, Baby's mouth drops now. "What Baby?" Marge asks, Baby swallows a bit. "How much wealth do you have mom?" Baby asks, she didn't dare to ask at first but it somehow did left her curious. "In money? I have about three hundred and fifty million dollars" Marge starts, Baby's mouth drops again "that's besides the obligations I have on the company and some other things that I know are worth a lot of money to the company." Marge gives Baby her last hamburger. "Eat Baby." Baby takes the hamburger from her mother. Baby needs to process this, her mother is the one who has the wealth? It was hard to believe, because dad has been always the one who's bragging about the wealth and arranging things, or at least Baby thought so. And did she said Gibson? She wonders if it's from the guitar brand or not, there are many people with that last name. "How much on obligations do you have?" Baby asks now. "About a hundred million dollars, but they stay there for as long as the company runs well." Marge says with a smile. "What sort of company mom?" Baby asks. "The famous guitar brand Baby, I thought you would have figured that out already." Marge says with a smile. "I did but I just wanted confirmation, this is a lot to take in now" Baby sighs "I know it is, but take your time to process it" Baby nods "does Luke know? Because he basically doesn't have to work anymore now." Marge chuckles, making Baby a little confused. "Of course he knows, he said that last night too by the way" it made Marge giggle "but I know he will keep working, we always wanted to stay normal and have a normal life" Marge says and Baby smiles "and we still want that, the only thing that will be different is that for certain things, like buying a house or a car or renovating something, either Luke or Johnny don't have to take a mortgage or they don't need to save for it anymore" Marge says "like I said, we can live a bit more comfortable." Marge says. "And I want to help Johnny with putting up the dance school after he graduates." Marge says. "That's sweet mom, but I don't think he will want to see money from you for that." Baby says. "I know, but I can offer him advice and help, a very good accountant and lawyer as well. You know all those things." Marge says. "That's very sweet mom, I think he will appreciate that though." Baby says with a smile, they both are thinking a little bit. "Will dad take the offer you think?" Baby asks now. "Oh yes, he will, this is something he has always been eager about." Marge says in a serious tone. "So, the cars we got with Christmas?" Baby asks. "My money, but your father has always been acting like it's his." Marge gives a deep sigh. "Guess he's very old fashioned." She adds. "But dad works a lot." Baby says now. "He does yeah, but his money is going to his own funds. He has enough to live in luxury, but if I won't offer him money he'll be broke within the year with his lifestyle." Marge says. "Tomorrow I'm going to my lawyer, making arrangements and putting up the papers. I want to get this over with" Marge says "it'll be in the papers by the end of the week probably." Marge gives a deep sigh and Baby is thinking. "Lisa will stay with dad, I'm sure of that." Baby says. "Yeah I think so too." Marge says. "I don't want to see her anymore, nor do I want to see dad." Baby looks down. Marge didn't reply to that, she understands Baby all too well.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not** _ **own**_ **Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

 **Days** went by, Baby hadn't told Johnny about her conversation with her mother, she guess it's something that her mother must do herself. Marge has arranged the divorce papers with her lawyer and her accountant. It's waiting now for the papers to be ready and then she needs to go to Jake to get them signed. She had her first date with Luke, it was amazing and they indeed got everything on the house after Julio has told Luke that he looks familiar. So when Luke told him who his son is, Julio, of course, became excited and gave them a very nice table. Their relationship is starting to bloom and they both feel like they're in college again, Baby is very happy to see them both like this and it amazes Johnny so much to see his father being transformed into the man he always used to be. Johnny and Luke are making plans with the baby room now, Marge and Baby are in the small garden, enjoying the sun. Billy and Penny walk inside and look around. "I'm going to look in the garden." Penny walks to the back door, she opens the door and smiles when she sees Baby and Marge laying on the grass. "You both are enjoying yourselves?" Penny asks, Baby opens her eyes and looks at Penny. "Come join us Pen, the sun is really nice." Penny sits down on the grass, Marge opens her eyes as well. "Where's Lory?" Marge asks. "She will come soon, she needs to do something first." Penny answers. "Great, I want to offer everyone something but I need everyone to be here first." Marge says. "Don't do that mom." Baby says. "Do what?" Marge asks. "Making Penny so curious, she won't stop bothering you until she knows" Penny giggles "and you made her very curious now." Baby adds and Penny nods, Marge chuckles a bit and smiles at Penny now. "What is it about Marge?" Penny asks, Marge chuckles a bit and closes her eyes again. "Please." Penny says in a begging tone, Marge shakes her head. "How can you even handle her Baby?" Marge asks in a teasing tone, Penny lays down next to Marge and hugs her, Marge laughs now. "I told you." Baby is laughing as well. Lory came outside and Marge looks at her. "Thank god you are here." Marge says and it made Baby laugh even more. "What did you do?" Lory asks as she chuckles about Penny hugging Marge. "I seem to have made her curious." Lory chuckles again. "Yeah, you never should do that." Lory says and Penny giggles now. "Let this be a lesson." And the four of them are laughing now. Johnny looks around in the little room, they have been taking everything out of it and a lot of stuff is in the attic and a lot is thrown away. "What do you think son?" Luke asks as he has his hands on his hips. "It needs a total do-over dad." Johnny smiles. "I can see you're thinking about how to decorate it." Luke says. "I'm thinking of putting a dressing table here, you know for changing the diaper and so." Johnny points at the wall, Billy walks inside the room. "I see you two have been really busy." Billy smiles, they hug. "Yeah, I was just telling dad that I'm thinking of putting the dressing table here." Johnny points at the wall again, Billy nods. "We can make one, making it a little longer than normal size with closets beneath it for the clothes and other baby things." Luke says as he's thinking with his son, Johnny smiles, he's really enjoying this. "Sounds great dad" he then walks to the corner "this is a sort of dead corner here" Luke looks at it and thinks "we can make shelves there, so it will be useful" Luke suggested "that's a good idea dad, shelves in the same color and material as the top of the dressing table." Johnny says and Luke nods, Billy is trying to imagine it. "I can draw something for you cuz." Johnny looks at Billy and smiles. "That would be great cuz." Johnny says, Luke smiles. "And at this wall will the crib be then." Luke says. "Yeah, this is the wall between this and my room." Johnny smiles happily. "A wooden floor, maybe one that matches the dressing table and the shelves?" Billy asks, they look at him, Billy is imagining it now. "Yeah, a soft oak." Johnny says. "What about the color? Or wallpaper?" Billy asks. "Let's keep it at white for now, I leave that up to Baby to decide." Johnny says and they smile. "Let's go, we deserve a beer now." Luke walks downstairs. "I'm so happy for your support cuz." Johnny says, Billy looks at him and smiles. "I wouldn't have wished for another life for you cuz, you are so happy with Baby and you look so happy and eager to become a father, who am I to try to get that out of your mind? Besides" Billy says and they walk to the stairs, Johnny looks at him again "I would love to be an uncle." Johnny grins, he pats Billy on his back and they went down to the kitchen. The four women sit at the table now. Luke has joined them. "We need a bigger table." Billy says and they chuckle. "Can be arranged." Marge says with a smile, Luke shakes his head a bit and chuckles. "Tell us Marge" Penny says "please." she quickly adds and Marge chuckles about it. "How do you handle this Billy?" Marge asks, they all laugh now. "Don't make her curious, that's all." Billy chuckles when Johnny gives him a beer. "Or just tell us." Penny says. "Tell us what?" Johnny asks now curious as well. Luke smiles at her, they have been talking about that last night again. "I want to take you all on a holiday, for as long as you want, I think after such a long time and so much that has happened" Marge says and they gasp, except Luke and Baby because they know about it already "we all deserve a nice holiday at the beach." She ends her sentence and looks at everyone. "Where to?" Penny asks. "I was thinking of Miami or Hawaii, but if you have another idea." Marge says. "Hawaii? That must be expensive Marge." Billy says now. "Where are we staying then?" Johnny asks carefully. "We can rent a house, one that fits us all." Marge answers and looks at Johnny with a smile. "Can it be one with a pool? And close to the beach?" Penny asks with a grin. "Sure, whatever you want kids." Marge chuckles a bit about Penny's face. Baby looks at Johnny, who's thinking about it, he would love to have a holiday but he needs to work too, he needs to save money. "Don't you think you work too much sweetie?" Baby silently asks and he looks at her now. "I need to Baby, we're expecting, the baby room needs a total do-over, I want to save for our future. It all costs money." Baby stands up and walks to him, he looks in her eyes. "You need a holiday, you need to relax, I see how you are stressing yourself and it's not good." Baby lays her hands on his cheeks, he gives a little sigh. "How much will it cost us?" Johnny asks as he looks at Marge again. "Nothing, I will pay for everything. You all don't need to worry about it, you can even go out every day on my cost if you want." Marge says. "But then you will get broke." Billy says stupefied, Marge chuckles and looks at him now. She looks at Luke and then at Lory, they give her a nod. Marge looks at Baby, to see if Baby would mind. "Go ahead mom." Baby says. "What's the matter?" Johnny asks. "You might want to sit down." Baby says, at first Johnny didn't, he looks at his father who only smiles. He sits down and Baby lays her arms around him from behind. Johnny waits for Marge to start talking, she sips on her glass for a bit and clear her throat. "Johnny" she starts "I know how much you hate rich people" Johnny is curious now "what do you want to tell me?" he asks "how do you see me?" she smiles "as being Baby's mother and dad's girlfriend and normal now you're gone from that big house" Johnny thought a bit about this answer, he does sees Marge as normal, just like he sees Baby as normal "I'm very happy to be gone from that monstrous house and I do hope you will keep seeing me as normal after I tell you this" she gives him a little smile "tell me what?" not only Johnny is curious now, also Billy and Penny are "I'm wealthy" Johnny is confused "but I thought it was Jake's" he didn't finish his sentence and thinks again, Penny is gasping and Billy is equally confused "the car is from your money?" Johnny asks now, it was one of the first things that came up in his mind, Marge nods and gives him a little smile "yes, everything that is ever bought by Jake has been done with my money" Marge says to clear that up "so, Jake married you because of the wealth?" Johnny asks while sipping his beer "that's the best conclusion I've ever heard, but yes" Marge says "basically" she takes a deep breath "Jake works hard and he's the best cardiology surgeon there is in this country but the money he earns" they wait for Marge to go on "goes to his funds, he's saving it for himself" she explains "so basically" Johnny is linking things now "he's working so much not to be around you too much but when he buys things it's from your money? Your father" Johnny says "must have been really desperate with arranging your marriage" Marge gives a deep sigh "that's what I've always been wondering about Johnny" Marge sees he's taking it quite well actually, Baby smiles and gives him a kiss "how much wealth are we actually talking about?" Johnny asks now, a question that's in Penny's and Billy's mind as well "it's my family wealth I've inherited, I still see it as a curse, I want to have a normal life. Just like Baby" Johnny nods at her with a smile, she smiles back now "you know the Gibson guitar brand?" she asks after some moments now "yeah, everyone knows that guitar brand, it's one of the best guitars out there" Johnny answers "son" Johnny looks at his father now "Marge's maiden name is Gibson" Johnny jumps up now, be it more from surprise than from disgust "Johnny" Baby whispers, he looks at her and he sits down again, Marge gives a deep sigh "you probably will look at me as if I'm a stuck up snob now, I understand that" Marge says without a smile, Johnny looks at her and thinks again "you really don't like to have this wealth do you?" he asks "no, I really hated it when I inherited everything when my father died" Marge answers "but I've came to learn how to deal with it, it's not something I'm proud of but at least I can let everyone live in a little bit more comfort, that is" she looks at them all "if you want that, then I mean not having to get a loan or rent a place, buying a good car, having not to worry if there will food on the table or not." Marge lays her hands on the table. It's silent for some moments, Luke walks to Marge and she takes his hands, he smiles at her and leans in to kiss her. Johnny is watching them and thinking. "You've always known about this dad?" Johnny asks now, Luke looks at him and smiles. "Yeah, it was no secret at all. Marge's father always paraded around when he came to the school, when that was needed of course. And" Luke pauses a little and looks at Marge again, she gives him a nod "Marge got bullied because of that, I had to protect her." Penny giggles a bit. "This is something big to take in." Johnny sighs deeply. "You haven't even heard how much money it is." Lory says, Johnny looks at her, he had forgotten his question because he simply doesn't care anymore. "If Marge wants to tell me than okay, but I don't really care about the amount of money she's having." Johnny looks at Marge now with a smile, she smiles back at him. "We will talk about this one day in the future" Marge decides it's enough information for Johnny to take in now, talking about her will and her plans to help him would be too much now "so, do you want to go on holiday or not?" Marge asks a bit more cheery, the rest nods and grins but Marge is looking at Johnny. "Okay, Hawaii sounds great, I've always wanted to go there." Johnny says and Penny grins. "Me too!" Baby giggles about her reaction. "Any objections?" Marge asks. "I don't care Marge" Lory says with a smile "I just need sun and sea." Marge chuckles and Luke gives Marge a kiss on her cheek. "Hawaii it is then. I will arrange everything, you only have to pack your bags." Marge stands up. "When are we going?" Billy asks. "Next week, how long do you want to stay kids?" Marge asks. "As long as possible." Penny stands up. "I need a bikini, new dresses and such." She says and Baby chuckles about it. "Go with Baby, she can pay if you want." Marge says and Penny smile, she walks to Marge and hugs her tightly. "Aren't you running out of money Baby?" Johnny asks, Baby looks at him and smiles while she shakes her head. "Baby's credit card is linked to my bank account, there's nothing to worry about Johnny." Marge says and he looks at her now. "But what if dad sees what I'm spending?" Marge snorts a little. "Your father doesn't have any insights in my bank account and the spending's" Marge says "your sister is worse, you have no idea how much money she's spending." Marge adds. "You need to stop her card then." Luke says. "I'm going to" Marge looks at him now "when she comes back next week she will get to know that the funds will be hers and available per direct and further she will not receive anything from me anymore." Marge says. "Funds?" Billy asks. "Yes, I have a funds for Lisa and Baby. It was actually for both of them and the bank told me it's gotten over the limit and Baby doesn't want a part of it, so I'll be giving it all to Lisa." Marge explains. "I'm going to take some rest now." She walks to the garden after giving Luke a kiss. "Let's relax as well." Lory says. Baby and Johnny are left in the kitchen, Johnny takes a deep breath and she looks at him. "I really had no clue Baby." Johnny says. "Oh" Baby says "me neither" he looks surprised at her now "until we were in the mall at McDonalds." Baby gives him a kiss. "How big is that funds Baby?" Johnny asks, she sits down and takes his hands. "Ten million with two million over the limit." Baby answers and his mouth drops now. "You're not joking, right?" He asks. "No, but I really don't want it." Baby says, he gives her a kiss. "Lisa can live in luxury from that money." He says. "She will run out of it within ten years or so, but mom wants her to learn how to handle money." Johnny looks down and Baby is watching him. "I don't understand how someone can spent so much money." He says, she smiles and grabs his head. He sits straight and she kisses him. "Me neither." She whispers, he chuckles a little and gives her a sweet kiss. "How much is Marge offering Jake?" He asks now, it just came into his mind. "Lemme just say that the house, the holiday home, the boat, the cars and half of her wealth in money is in her offer. The only thing she keeps from him are the obligations she has on the company." Baby says. "That's a huge offer really, is she sure about that?" Johnny asks. "Yeah, I think if it wasn't for the family wealth she would have given it all to him but she's not granting him that pleasure." Johnny chuckles. "If he's really that greedy as I think he is" Johnny says and Baby looks in his eyes "he's going to want it all." He says. "Mom has the best lawyer, dad's not going to win anything" she says "mom thinks he will accept the offer." She gives a sigh, Johnny pulls her on his lap, she faces him and lays her arms around his neck. They kiss and his hands are searching, she giggles a bit, he smiles as he bites his lip. "Billy's going to draw an example of the baby room and I want you to pick the colors or maybe you want to change something." He says, Baby smiles at him happily. "You're like a married man already, making sure everything is okay and so." She whispers, he grabs her bum and she bites her lip now. "Would you like to marry one day? Or are you afraid of it now after what happened?" He asks curious. "I would love to marry you one day, but you got to ask me properly mister." She lays her finger on his nose, they kiss again. "Let's check out the baby room." She whispers, just an excuse to get him upstairs, he chuckles and stands up while lifting her up, she giggles as he walks to the stairs.

 **The** next morning, they sit at the table, Marge is making breakfast and the rest sits and drinks some coffee. Luke's on his last work day before the holiday, he went to get the newspaper. He walks back to the table and sits down while unfolding the newspaper, he takes his coffee and drinks when looking at the front page, he nearly spills his coffee and puts his mug down. "Marge." He says. "What is it?" She asks, Johnny looks curious and so did Baby. "You should see this." Luke reads the article. Marge walks to him and he reaches the newspaper out to her. She reads and Baby sees her getting angry. "That asshole!" She says. "He makes you look like you're the bad one." Luke says. "He even has told the reporter" Luke says "look." He points at the part. "For god's sake! He's a big liar" Marge lays the newspaper down, she growls, Luke stands up and grabs her hands, she looks at him and he smiles. She takes a deep breath and he takes her in his arms. "No matter what he has been lying about Marge, I won't leave your side anymore." Marge listens to him as she has her head against his chest, she smiles again and feels a lot calmer now, "I'm going to bring this to court and make sure my lawyer will warn him." Marge says as she thinks of something. "What's in the paper mom?" Marge takes the newspaper and gives it to Baby. Baby reads the title 'The heir of Gibson missteps into another man's arms', she snorts and Johnny starts to read the article. "Why is he doing this?" Johnny asks and looks at Marge now. "He thinks the company will pay him money now he tries to give the company a bad name" Marge explains "but I have a plan and if he doesn't agree with it, he won't be getting anything at all." Marge says with a smile and walks to the kitchen. She brings the breakfast and they eat, Marge's phone went off. "It's one of the directors." She stands up and walks to the kitchen while answering the phone. Luke looks at the time, he quickly empties his mug and takes another bite. "I need to go now" he says "have fun kids." He walks to the kitchen, he gives Marge a kiss and went to his work. Later that morning, Marge went to her lawyer and they talked about the article. Marge told him exactly what happened and that Baby wants to testify. "We can get this to win Marge" Nicolas says with a smile as he has wrote it down "I don't have to take this from him Nick, he's going too far." Marge's still distressed by this, that Jake has the guts to tell a reporter that she's a cheating and lying wife. "And this man Marge" he says "what's his name?" he asks as he had been reading the article "Luke, Luke Castle" Marge answers him "he's your boyfriend now? He was your college sweetheart, right?" Nicolas asks. "Does this matter in the case?" Marge asks. "Only when you're with him and dating him publicly. Because then it will indeed look like you're cheating on Jake." Nicolas explains, she gives a little sigh and looks down. "I'm with him yes, but not because I want to cheat on Jake" Nicolas leans forward and listens "but because he's my one true love Nick. My father has pull us apart and arranged me to marry Jake, my marriage wasn't in my free will" Marge says "I love Luke, I always have and always will." She explains. "I think the part of your daughter Frances being kidnapped by Jake and pushed to marry this guy works a great deal already to win this case Marge" Nicolas smiles, he opens a draw and takes some papers out "here are the divorce papers" he lays them down in front of Marge, she looks at it and smiles "this is the paper that validates your offer to him, he just needs to sign it if he agrees and your accountant will do the rest, you won't even notice it's done." He says. "Thanks Nick, if he signs this, will you let me know when it all is done? Then I know I can live in peace." Marge says. "I will for sure" he stands up, so did Marge "oh and Marge?" he walks around the desk, she only looks at him "if you're smart and he has accepted this offer and signed the papers, call a reporter and get an article in the newspaper, about the truth. Including your college sweetheart, it will save the company's name." Nicolas says, they shake hands. "Thanks Nick, I will keep it in mind." Marge smiles, they say goodbye and Marge went outside. She takes her phone and calls Rosita, she needs to know if Jake's at the house. After the phone-call, Marge went outside to look for a cab.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not** _ **own**_ **Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

 **She** arrives at the house, she sees Lisa's car standing there as well. She walks to the front door and press on the doorbell. Lisa opens the door and looks at her mother, she's upset and Marge sees her face. "Mom, where have you been?" Lisa asks. "I live somewhere else Lissy, you had a nice holiday?" Marge asks. "It was until I heard the news about the divorce" Lisa didn't hug her mother "why are you divorcing dad?" Marge walks inside and looks around, everything still looks the same. "I can't live with your father anymore, our marriage has been arranged" Marge says and turns "did you know that?" Lisa looks down. "Dad has arranged me too, because of Baby." Lisa sniffs. "You don't have to marry that guy Lissy, I can help you." Marge says. "He has arranged me to royalty, I don't know mom" Lisa pauses a bit, Marge looks at her "the divorce made me realize how cold I actually am, maybe I should marry this guy since I don't really deserve love." Lisa says, Marge grabs her daughter into a tight hug and Lisa weeps again. "Lisa, you've always loved the wealth" Marge says and Lisa dries her tears in the meantime "but dad has no wealth of his own" Marge says and Lisa looks surprised at her mom "the wealth is mine, always have been" Marge takes the papers from the bank out of her purse "so whether you choose to marry a guy you don't know for wealth or you choose a life of your own" Marge unfolds the papers and smiles at her daughter "I want you to know I will be here for you" Lisa looks thoughtful at her mother "you're with Johnny's father, aren't you?" Lisa asks curiously, Marge looks at her face and only smiles "is he really making you happy mom?" Lisa asks "I couldn't be happier Lissy" Lisa looks at the papers Marge is holding "Baby lives there too? I want her to be happy, no matter how I've been treating her at school, she's still my sister." Lisa says. Marge lays her arm around Lisa and they walk to the living room. "Sit down before I tell you anything about Baby, there's something I want to give to you first." Marge gives the papers to Lisa. "What's this mom?" Lisa asks. "This is the funds I've been having for you and Baby since you both were little, the bank told me it got over its limit and Baby doesn't want it" Lisa reads the paper "this is twelve million dollars mom" she says "yeah and Baby told me I can give it all to you, if you want to have it" Marge says "also, I am going to cut your credit card, I want you to learn how to handle money, your father has been spoiling you too much" Lisa looks at her lap and gives a deep sigh "I wish I had yours and Baby's strength" Lisa whispers "you can learn Lissy, but you must want to learn" Marge smiles at her daughter, she sees that Lisa is broken by the divorce, she lays her hand on Lisa's back and rubs it for a bit "if you choose not to marry that guy Lissy" Lisa looks back up at her mother now "I will buy you a house, and a new car, but you got to promise me that you will work on your life and that you will start earning your own money" Marge says "that's all I'm going to give you besides this funds, and only when you choose not to marry that guy." Lisa thinks about what her mother says and gives a little sigh. "I want what Baby has, I want to marry for love." Lisa says, Marge smiles now. "Let me know when you have made up your mind and we can look for a house." Lisa looks at her mother's face and sees the happiness. "You really look happy, tell me about Baby please." Lisa says now. "You're really concerned about her, aren't you?" Marge asks, being a little surprised, Lisa nods at her mother. "Promise me not to tell your dad, at least not yet." Marge says in a serious tone. "I promise mom." Lisa says with a little smile. "Baby lives with Johnny and Luke, I live there too, it feels truly like being at home" Lisa takes her mom's hand and Marge smiles "Baby is really happy and she's pregnant." Lisa jumps up, Marge watch her. "Dad doesn't know?" Lisa asks. "No, and I would like to keep it like this for a little while" Marge says "until everything is arranged." Lisa looks at her mother and gives a deep sigh. "How far is she?" Lisa asks. "About eight weeks, they're renovating the baby room already" Marge stands up as well "Johnny wants this too?" Marge looks closely at Lisa "you really like him a lot, don't you?" Marge asks, Lisa looks down "from the first moment I saw him two years ago, I've been handling this in a wrong way because I made him hate me" Lisa says "oh Lissy, even if you did it differently he wouldn't have want you" Lisa looks up again "what do you mean?" Lisa asks "you're showing too much wealth, Johnny hates that, and he really dislikes you for how you treat people" Marge says in all honesty "and he's very happy that he's becoming a father, he's never gonna leave Baby's side, he truly only loves her." Lisa gives a deep sigh and hugs her mother. "I'm happy that he is happy and that Baby is happy, I hope I will see them one day again." Lisa says. "If you work on yourself and choose what's good for you, then you might see them soon again" Marge says with a smile, Lisa nods "you will find someone that fits perfect with you Lisa" she tries to encourage her daughter to choose the right path "you'll becoming an aunt and even if Baby doesn't want to see you right now, I do think she would want you to see your baby cousin when it's born." Lisa smiles now and Jake walks into the living room. "Thanks mom for this" Lisa hugs her mother again "I'll let you know what I've decided soon." Lisa whispers in Marge's ears, though she already made up her mind now. Lisa looks at her father and walks upstairs to her room.

 **Jake** sits down and looks at Marge. She watches him, seeing him holding a glass filled with brandy and she takes the papers out of her purse. "I told you I'm not going to sign them, I want you to come back here and act like nothing has happened." Jake sips his glass. "I'm never coming back to you Jake, after what you did to your own daughter" Marge pauses a bit "or better daughters, how could you?" He ignores her question. "We had so many talks in the past about them, and I really thought you were so different" she says as she hands him the papers, he looks at them and then up at her without taking them "but you seem to think that my father's standards are the solution to everything, well" she says "I disagree and I don't want to live with you anymore, I never agreed to marry someone who's like my father but turns out I did after all." Jake takes the papers now, a little more aggressive than he had implemented himself. Marge gives a deep sigh, but she waits for him to have read the papers. "You're going to give me half of what you own? Why this offer?" Jake asks as he looks up at her again. "Because I know you want my wealth, you've always wanted that Jake" Marge folds her arms "and you're just giving it to me?" he asks a little suspicious "well, if you don't want it I can take it back but I don't want you to end up on the streets, so" Marge says "take it or leave it." She ends her sentence and waits for him. "So you still care about me?" He asks, sounding a little hopeful. "Somewhere inside I still do, we've been married for twenty-two, almost twenty-three years Jake, we have two daughters together" he gives a deep breath and stands up, Marge keeps her distance "but I don't want to be with you anymore." He looks at the papers again. "You prefer a poor fool over me, great to know" he says "Luke's not a fool" Marge is getting a little angry now "oh really? You tell me that after twenty-two years he instantly wants you back and loves you again?" Jake asks with little eyes "he never has stopped loving me Jake, he cares about me and takes care of me" Marge says defensively "at least he doesn't care about the wealth, he's normal and wants to stay like that" Jake takes a step closer to Marge, this time she keeps standing still but she looks at his face with little eyes. "He doesn't deserve you." Jake says. "If someone deserves me than it's him Jake, he first didn't even want me to divorce you but this is what _I_ want" Marge points at her chest "this is my life and I decide what I want" she says "and what I want is to be with him and not you" she points at his chest now "and you smell." She takes a step back now. "So, you think you can get rid of me by offering me half of what you own? Thinking I'll take it and then leaving you alone, right?" Jake walks to the table, putting the glass down. "I don't want to get rid of you, you will always be the father of our kids Jake, I just want you to realize what you're doing and I hope that when you realize that, that you'll be trying to better your standards and like I said" she stops now and he looks back at her "I don't want you to end up on the streets" she's really trying to stay nice now but on the inside she's boiling "and I want you to apologize to me for the article, I don't know what you want from it but it can ruin the company." Marge has folds her arms now. Jake snorts and shakes his head. "Alright, I'll sign the papers but I won't apologize for that article" Jake takes his pen out of his pocket "because in my eyes you have been cheating on me, you went away with him when we're still married and that's cheating." He lays down the papers and signs them. She waits a little bit and smiles now, he gives her the papers back, she takes his pen and signs the papers as well. "And now we are officially divorced. The press might not take you serious on that now." Marge folds the papers, she puts them in her purse and walks to the door. "What do you mean?" Jake asks. "Have a good life Jake, hopefully you'll find what fits perfect with you" Marge opens the door, she turns to look at him "and please let Lisa decide what she wants in her life, don't try to decide for her" Marge thinks for a bit, Jake gives a deep sigh now "and you'll becoming a grandfather in about seven months, you've nearly ruined Baby's life, but I do think you have a right to know that she's pregnant" Jake let his arms hang down, looking upset at Marge "leave it up to Baby to decide if she wants you to be in the baby's life, don't push things." Marge walks away now, closing the door behind her. Rosita quickly walks to Marge from the garage. "Marge?" She asks and Marge smiles at her. "Hey Rosita, you're okay?" Marge asks. "I miss you and Baby but I guess you don't need a maid." Rosita says, Marge shakes her head. "We're living a normal life now Rosita, I do everything myself in Luke's house, well, with the help of him and the kids, but you're always welcome to visit us, I'll send you the address in a message." Rosita smiles and hugs Marge. "You have that recommendation letter?" Rosita asks, Marge looks in her purse and takes out an envelope. "Here you go, I nearly forgot about it, I'm sorry." Rosita smiles. "Thanks Marge, this means a lot, I have an interview at the Stiller's later." Marge hugs her again. "If they have any questions, give them my phone number. You will have a good life with them, they're very nice." Marge says with a smile. "You've always been the best employer Marge" Marge shakes her head "you really are, you've never pushed me to do things I can't do and you treat me like a friend and not a servant." Rosita says. "You're my friend Rosita, I hope to see you soon" Marge says and they hug again "I need to go now, Luke's probably waiting at home for me now." Rosita smiles at Marge. "I'm so happy you found your true love again, I'll visit you soon, now I must go back to work." Rosita says, Marge waves as Rosita walks back into the garage. She calls Nicolas again and went by the office to deliver the papers. "That went fast." Nicolas says as Marge walks inside the office. She lays the papers down and he looks at it. "You're officially divorced now, I will let your accountant know." Nicolas says. "Thanks, but we nearly had a fight and he doesn't even apologize for the article." Marge says with a little sigh. "Well, what did I told you? Get a reporter to make an article about the divorce and how much he's getting from it, it's the only way to get back at him and it saves the company's reputation too." Marge gives him a nod. "How does it feel to be divorced now?" He asks, Marge smiles again. "I feel free, I can be who I am finally, being normal and be with the love of my life" Marge says "looking after my youngest who's pregnant now." Nicolas smiles at her while typing things in Marge's file. "Sounds like a wonderful life Marge." Marge smiles at him. "Can I have a copy of the papers?" She asks, he looks at her. "Why do you need copies?" He asks. "Then I can show them to Luke." She says, he smiles and presses on a button on his phone. "You called?" His assistant came inside. "Make a copy of these papers please." Nicolas says, she walks to the desk as he holds up the divorce papers. She nods and walks away. "You're going to celebrate this?" Nicolas asks as soon as his assistant is out of the room. "Oh yes, I'm going to treat the family on pizzas." She says and he chuckles. "So unhealthy but yet so normal, I like to see you like this Marge, you look truly happy." Marge only smiles at him, the assistant comes back with the papers and the copies. "Thanks." Nicolas says as he take them from her, she walks away again. "Here go you." He hands Marge the copies. "Thanks Nick, hopefully I don't need you any time soon." She says as she stands up. "Let's hope for it." He says and she chuckles a bit, they shake hands and Marge walks away. He looks after her with a smile.

 **Marge** went to get pizzas and she enters the house with a smile on her face. Luke sees her smile and smiles as well, he walks to her and kisses her. Johnny and Baby look at her, being curious. "Call Billy and Penny" she hugs her daughter and Johnny "and also Lory." Marge says. "You look really happy." Johnny says. "I am very happy, I'm officially divorced." Marge looks back at Luke, he grins and kisses her again. Baby calls the rest of the family to come over. "I've bought pizzas for everyone to celebrate." Marge says and Luke chuckles. "You know what the kids love." He says, she takes the copies of the papers out of her purse and give them to him. Johnny looks curious and walks to his father. Luke looks at it and smiles, seeing Jake's autograph makes it truly official for him to be Marge's boyfriend again. He sits down for a moment and takes a deep breath, she looks at him and sees that reality has come over him now. "You want to be my boyfriend again?" She asks and he looks up, Johnny smiles and hugs Marge now, she chuckles and pats his back. "My dream is coming true, I'm sorry I need to let reality sink in for a bit." He looks at her face again, she smiles and grabs his head, he swallows as she leans in to him. They kiss again when Baby came back with a smile, she looks at them and gives a little sigh, Johnny grabs her into his arms and they kiss. "Your mom and my dad are officially a couple now." Baby smiles happily. "I'm so happy mom made the right decision." Marge stops the kiss and looks at her daughter. Marge stands straight, Baby let Johnny go and went to hug her mother. "I did told your father about the pregnancy Baby." Baby looks up at her mother now. "He has the right to know but I told him to leave you at peace and let you decide if you want him to stay in your and your baby's life." Marge explains quickly when she sees Baby being a bit upset. "Thanks mom, I do want him to be a grandfather to the baby but I need time now" Marge smiles as she pushes some hair back and cups Baby's face "how did Lisa react?" Baby asks now. "Come, sit down and eat" Marge says and they did so, the rest came inside. "Good news I heard?" Lory says with a big smile. "Lor" Marge says and they hug tightly "I'm officially divorced and your brother is officially my boyfriend again." Marge says with a big smile. "Finally." Lory hugs her brother as well. "What about Lisa mom?" Baby asks again. "Lisa reacted quite well I must say, your father has been arranging her as well" Marge says "maybe she deserves that" Billy says "I don't think anyone deserves that cuz, not even Lisa" Johnny says, Marge smiles at him "Baby" Marge says and Baby looks at her mother again "Lisa has many regrets of how she has been treating you" Baby looks a bit surprised at her mother now "she wants you to be truly happy and Johnny as well" Johnny gives Marge a little smile "did you gave her the funds?" Baby asks "I did, and I made her think about her future. I told her if she choose to marry the guy Jake has arranged for her, she won't get anything from me" Marge says "I also told her that I will stop her credit card and told her the truth of who has the wealth" Baby smiles now "her surprise was big, but I think your sister is changing Baby" Marge smiles as well "what counter offer did you gave her?" Luke asks, he knows her better than anyone else, Marge looks at him and smiles. "I told her if she decides not to marry the guy, I will buy her a house and a car so she can have a start up on her life, I told her that I want her to learn how to handle money and besides this offer I won't give her anything else." Marge explains. "That's a good offer" Luke nods at her "I hope she makes the right decision." He adds and kisses her again. "Let's eat, the pizzas are getting cold." Penny says as she takes a slice, they start to eat. "On the family, may we stay very close always." Johnny says and they say _'on the family'_ all together.

 **They're** on Hawaii since two weeks now, Marge has rented a big house for them all with a pool and the view at the beach. It's a very short walking distance to the beach for them. Baby and Johnny have the best time, they went on exploring the island together with Billy and Penny. Tasting food, dancing at clubs, sleeping on the beach. Lory and Marge did a lot together while Luke stayed at the pool of the house most of the times, reading and sun bathing. "You're looking sexier each day." Marge says as the two women came back from their market hunt with several bags, he looks up and smiles happily. "You two had a great time?" He asks. "Yeah." Marge says with a cheeky smile, he looks at her face and bites on his lip. He lays the book aside and she sits herself on his lap, facing him. He lays his arms around her and kisses her throat now. Marge giggles but lays her head back. "I'm going to take a shower." Lory smiles at them, she walks inside. Marge kisses his lips once and he smiles happily, his hands are searching and she giggles again. "Let's go to our room." He whispers. "You're so sexy." She whispers as she let her hands glide down over his chest, he moans a little bit. "I love you Marge." He says, she looks in his eyes and smiles. Marge gives a deep sigh and smiles. "I love you too Luke." She kisses him again, her hand goes into his boxer short and he gasps. She bites on her lip again as she watches his face, he closes his eyes and lays his head back. He grabs her hips and moves his hips. "Wooaah" Billy turns, the kids came back from the beach and they caught Marge and Luke, who didn't stop. "Let them be." Johnny shooed them inside the house, Penny giggles about Billy's reaction. Baby smiles happily and Johnny pulls her inside. Baby looks at him and he sees her desire, biting his lip as her hand go to his belly. "Not you two too." Billy rolls his eyes. "Since when have you become frigid Billy?" Penny asks and he looks at her, he smiles and she giggles. "Come with me." She whispers and takes him to their room. Johnny pushes Baby against the wall and kisses her throat, her hands go into his boxer and grabs his bum. Lory came down and look at them. She shakes her head and goes to the kitchen, she looks outside and sees Marge and Luke. She chuckles a bit and sits herself down at the kitchen table, these are the moments she's missing Mark terribly, she gives a little sigh and opens her book to seek distraction. Luke kisses Marge eagerly as she starts to move up and down. Billy and Penny lay on the bed. Lory only smiles as she hears the noises but her eyes are reading the book. She hears her phone and looks at the notification, she opens the news app and sees that the article that Marge has gotten published a few days ago to the Times, has been published to several magazines now. "Wait." She says as she sees several pictures from their holiday, seems like they were taken last week. "This means that the press is everywhere around here, this is not good." Lory stands up, she walks to the living room and sees Johnny and Baby. She holds her head a little to the right, wondering how this position is ever possible to enjoy. "I'm sorry kids, I need to talk to your parents." She passes them, they didn't gave her any attention. "Marge." Luke pushes Marge tightly against him, breathing heavily and she smiles at him, until she hears Lory. "What is it Lor?" Marge got off Luke and he puts his boxers on quickly, looking at his sister as well. "This." Lory gives her phone to Marge. "How?" Marge asks as she scrolls through the article and the pictures. "We've got a reporter around the house somewhere." Lory says and Luke looks around. "So" Marge thinks "they never showed interest in my life before and now I'm like the number one gossip." she says with a sigh, Luke takes her in his arms. "They posted this after the article has been published two days ago, so someone has been selling your story out Marge." Lory says. "I need to call Nick, this is going to be a lawsuit." Marge says and Luke let her go, Marge walks to the door. "Um, they are busy in there." Lory says and Luke chuckles. "I bet it's because of us." He says and she chuckles. "I love it that we're so open, how in this world can I find someone who will fit with all of us?" She asks. "You will sis." He walks inside. "Wooaah!" Luke says. "How in the world can that possibly be an enjoyable position?" He asks, Marge and Lory has followed him and giggle. "That was my reaction too brother." Lory says. Baby giggles as they watch their faces. "Have you two been doing this position everywhere?" Marge asks curious, Johnny chuckles. "At most places, it's good to be a dancer." He puts Baby down and quickly puts his boxer short back up. Marge looks at Luke, he sees her looking at him. "What?" He asks and she grins. "We're too old for this Marge." He says and the rest laughs about it. "Your mom is going to break me one day." Luke says as he looks at Baby who's giggling about it, she had put her bikini pants back on. Billy and Penny came out of their bedroom and look at the rest. "I love this family." Lory smiles and walks to the kitchen, Billy is confused as the rest laughs. "What is mom talking about?" Billy asks. "That this family is amazing and so open." Baby answers and Johnny chuckles, she lays her arms around him and they walk to the sofa to sit down. Penny walks to them and let herself fall on top of them, Baby giggles and Johnny starts to tickle Penny who starts to shriek now. "Want something to drink kids?" Luke asks, they nod and he walks to the kitchen. Marge takes her phone and sees she has a few messages. She calls Nicolas about the article. "What's going on?" Penny asks now, Billy sits down next to Johnny. "We have a reporter wandering around the house, the article Marge has gotten published as been sold to some magazines." Luke explains as he came back with the drinks. Baby gets worried about her mother now. "And somehow there are pictures published from all of us here on Hawaii." Luke says with a sigh. "So, we're number one gossip now?" Billy asks. "You can put it that way." Luke says. "It'll blow over soon again, we're not that interesting." Johnny says. "Not if there are juicy pictures as well." Luke says, Johnny takes a deep breath. The moments of them being alone in and around the pool, they had sex _a lot_. Baby takes his hand and smiles at him, he gives a sigh, Marge ends the call and turns to all of them. "Nick had an idea of having a big family picture done and send it to the papers, telling them that we're on a holiday here." Marge says, she's a little frustrated about it. "Will he make a lawsuit about the selling out of the article?" Luke asks. "He will, the Times has been selling it without my permission so they will be feeling it." Marge walks to him, she sits herself on his lap and he smiles laying his arms around her. "Let's go out for dinner today, a fancy restaurant, all you can eat or something." Marge says and Luke chuckles. "I'm hungry." Baby says. "You or the baby?" Marge asks and the rest laughs. "Both!" Baby giggles and Johnny gives her a kiss. "I'm going to get dressed." Billy says, Penny follows him patting Billy on his bum and running away, he runs after her while the rest chuckles about it. "They will marry one day." Lory says with a smile. "Pen is like a daughter to you Lor, it must be strange sometimes." Marge says, Lory chuckles and shakes her head. "What about you? Your kids are a couple too, my colleagues are still confused about it." Lory says and they all laugh. "Let's get dressed as well." Baby says. "I'm going to take a shower." Johnny says. "I will join." She whispers and he gives her a kiss. "Keep it decent in there." Johnny looks at his father. "You've seen us having sex about ten minutes ago dad and you were having sex in the garden." Johnny says in a bit sarcastic way, Baby giggles about it. "We will try." She says and they went upstairs. Luke shakes his head and Marge giggles a bit. "I'm glad they are so open about it." Marge says. "Yeah, I always told Johnny that if someone can't talk about sex they are not open to most things in life." Luke says. "Jake always has been frigid about that." Marge lays herself against him now, his hand strokes her waist a bit and he smiles. "How often did you do it with him?" He asks silently, being curious. "We hadn't had sex in years, I think he's impotent or so but his excuse was always work and being tired." She answers. "I love having sex with you." He whispers and gives a kiss on her head. "I've missed it so much Luke, the sex with Jake wasn't always bad but it wasn't always good either, with you" she lifts her head up to look in his eyes "it's like I'm in heaven again." She whispers and he kisses her, grabbing her a little tighter, she grabs his head. "Hmm." He whispers and smiles, she giggles a bit. "Let's go to our room now." She whispers, he stands up with her on his arm and he walks upstairs to their room while she's giggling. Lory is leaning against the doorpost, watching them in silence with a smile on her face, happy to see them together again.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not** _ **own**_ **Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

 **It** was a few days later when Lory discovered a new article. "You're right brother." She says and he looks at her. "What?" Luke asks curiously. "We're number one gossip now and here are some juicy pictures." She shows him the new article, he looks at it and reads the title _'Gibson's juicy exhibitionism'_ , the title alone made him angry. Marge looks with him at the article and sees the pictures. From them when they had sex on the chair next to the pool, another picture came by, from the kids looking at them. Marge growls as she reads the description on the picture. "All good and well, but putting our kids out like this is unheard of." Luke says angry as he sees a picture from Johnny and Baby having sex against the wall. The kids are at the pool, Baby is sunbathing with Penny lying next to her, they are smiling and talking. The boys are swimming. Marge takes her phone and calls Nicolas again, Luke stands up and went outside to have a look around. He walks around the property and then he hears some noises, he walks to the bushes and push them aside. He growls and grabs the guy by his shirt, dragging him out of the bushes. Johnny looks at him and sees his father making a fist while the other guy holds his arms in front of his face. Johnny gets out of the pool and walks to his father. "What's going on dad?" The guy looks at Johnny now with begging eyes. "He's been taking pictures of us son, sending them to the papers and magazines with some stories added to it." Luke says angry. "Let him go dad, he's coming inside and will be explaining why he's doing this." Johnny walks to Baby, she looks at him as he tells her what just happened. The girls look at the guy who got dragged by Luke to the house, Marge and Lory look at them and sees the guy. "So, tell us why you're making these articles of us and why the hell you got it into your head to expose our kids like this?" Luke asks very angry as he points at the article on Lory's phone while pushing the guy into a chair, who swallows. "I'm calling the police." Marge says. "What article dad?" Johnny asks, Lory gives him her phone, he looks at the pictures and she sees his face changing. Johnny gives the phone back and tries to calm down and then grabs the guy's shirt as well, who got really scared now. "I'm assigned to do this." He swallows again. "Who assigned you?" Marge asks when her finger is hovering above the button to call the police. "Mr. Houseman." He answers. It was almost like a war has broken loose, Luke starts to pace frantically. "If I ever get my hands on that son of a bitch!" He yells, Johnny keeps the guy sitting down in the chair. Billy came inside and got to see the article, just like the girls. Baby starts to cry and Penny tries to shush her, Billy grabs the guy's camera and takes the memory card out. The guy swallows as he watch how Billy breaks the memory card in two. Lory tries to calm Luke down and Marge has called Nicolas again with that news. "I want you to write this down." Marge says looking at the guy, who quickly nods and wrote his statement down as soon as he got a piece of paper and a pen, Marge ordered him to put his name and address down as well and he did. Nicolas had told her to come back as soon as it's possible. "If I catch you snooping around again" Marge points at the guy's chest "I will call the police and let you get arrested for trespassing and violating our privacy." Marge warns him in an angry tone, he looks aside for a bit. "Like you care about privacy." He says in a nearly whispering tone, Johnny punches him and the guy groans. "One more comment like that to our mother and you will forget when it's your birthday." Johnny warns him and points at the guy's chest, Luke grabs the guy and lifts him onto his feet. "It's enough now, you'll be out of my sight now before I do something I might regret and don't show your face around here anymore." Luke drags the guy to the front door, he opens the door and throws the guy out. Billy and Johnny follow Luke and Billy throws the camera onto the guy's lap, Johnny looks at the guy again. "You've been warned." Johnny says and they went back inside, closing the door. The guy looks at his camera and stands up slowly, walking away and having pain everywhere, his phone went off. "No, I don't have new pictures" he says "one of them broke my memory card and my camera doesn't work anymore either." He explains. "I'll send you money to buy a new one, you need to expose them more, I'm paying you to do that." Jake says in a serious tone. "Look man, you're gonna buy me a new camera but I'm not gonna get close to that house anymore." He says. "You're going to, as I ordered you to do so." Jake says. "No way man" the guy says "they will kill me next time." He adds. "You can make a lawsuit of them harrassing you." Jake says. "No way man" the guy says, shaking his head "what is your problem anyway? You're divorced and they actually do look very happy" he hears Jake scowl angrily "I wouldn't win a lawsuit anyway, I've been trespassing and exposing them, no matter how much money is involved" he says "you know what? Leave it, you don't even have to buy me a new camera, I'm out of this, bye." He ends the call and gives a deep sigh. They all sit inside now, they all have seen the pictures. "I can't believe that dad has been doing this to us." Baby looks at her mother. "Your father has gone mental, that's for sure, but he will not get us down" Marge says "as soon as we're back home, Nicolas is going to court and with this statement from the guy, Jake's going to pay for this." Marge says. "When are we going home?" Penny asks, she doesn't feel really safe around here anymore. "Next week, I want you to have fun the last days, okay?" Marge asks, they nod and Baby lays her head against Johnny's shoulder. He gives her a kiss on her head and comforts her. "Let's have a nice walk on the beach." Johnny whispers, Baby nods and they stand up and walk outside. Luke is the rest of the evening truly grumpy and mad, even Marge tried to distract him, she gives a deep sigh as she sits with Lory outside at the pool. Billy and Penny sat inside, watching a movie and Luke said he needed a nap. The two women are talking about the situation when Baby and Johnny came back. "I need to pee." Baby says and walks inside, Johnny walks to Marge and Lory, they look at him and smile. "Marge?" Johnny asks. "Yes, Johnny?" Marge asks curiously, Johnny looks at Lory for a second and then back at Marge. "If you want me to go, I will." Lory says. "No, you can stay aunt." Johnny sits down next to Marge now, they look curious at him. He swallows once and looks down, not sure how to bring this. "I know in normal families it's the father who needs to give permission" he starts, Marge gasps a little bit and lays her hand on her chest "but since I can't ask Baby's father, I want to ask you" he says "you have my permission Johnny, I wouldn't want to see it differently anyway, you belong to Baby." Marge lays her hand on his cheek now, he smiles and hugs her. Lory awes and gives him a kiss on his cheek. "When do you want to ask her?" Lory asks curiously. "This Saturday, on the beach, during sunset" he says with a smile "it's Baby's birthday" Marge nearly whispers "yeah" Johnny smiles happily "that's a great plan, she'll love it" Marge says with a smile now "do you have a ring?" She asks curiously. Johnny takes the little box out of his pocket and shows them the ring. "It must have been expensive son." Marge says and he smiles at her. "It's worth every penny spend on it, Baby deserve it, she's" he pauses while putting the box back in his pocket, the two women watch his face and smile "she's everything to me, even if a thing like a ring will make me broke, she's still worth it." He takes a deep breath. Marge lays her hand on his shoulder and smiles. "You know you always can come to me if you need something" he nods "there's something I want to offer you Johnny" he looks curious at her and waits for her to go on, she smiles at him "I want to pay for the dance school you and Billy want to put up, let me do this for you, then you two can focus on getting it up and running" Marge says "but I can't ask you to do that" he says "you can, I will pay anything you and Baby need so you two don't have to take a mortgage or a loan and besides" Johnny sits more straight now, Baby came back outside "I want to leave you and Baby the wealth and the company when I die, well Baby will inherit the company but the wealth is for both of you." Johnny jumps up, he looks at Baby, she smiles. "You heard that Baby?" He asks in disbelieve. "Yes, I already know about mom's will." Baby takes his hands. "And you are okay with this? Do you want this wealth?" He asks, he wasn't sure if he wants that. "I don't want the wealth, but mom wants to keep it in the family and we can learn, just like her, to keep living normal even though we have a lot of money then." Baby says, trying to smile at him. "This is a lot to take in" he takes a deep breath "what about the company Baby? Do you want to run that?" He asks now. "I don't have to worry about it Johnny, like mom I don't have to run it, others are running it for her" Johnny listens "mom only goes once a year to a meeting to see how the company is going, that's the only thing I need to do as well then." Baby explains, Johnny looks closely at her and she smiles. Seems that Baby has accepted her faith already, he gives a deep breath. "If you are behind this Baby and you want to keep the company in the family, then I will support you." Marge smiles now, she stands up and hugs Johnny and Baby. "It couldn't have been going to better people." She's holding Johnny's and Baby's hands now, Lory stands up as well. "Let's make dinner." She says, Marge walks inside with Lory.

 **That** Saturday, Baby had the best birthday ever, she got spoiled, mostly with hugs, cuddles and kisses. Lory and Marge have been making a big cake for her and she made a wish. She loves every minute of the day. After dinner, they went inside and Johnny takes her hand, Baby looks at him. "Let's have a walk on the beach, I want to be alone with you." He says, she smiles and they walk to the beach. Marge and Lory look after them with a smile, Luke sees their faces. "You know something that I don't." He says, they chuckle a bit. "You'll see soon." Marge gives him a kiss. Baby has taken her slippers off and she enjoys the feeling of the warm sand on her feet. Johnny looks at her face and smiles happily. They stand still now, looking at the horizon. "It's so beautiful, I'm going to miss being here with the whole family, I have such a great time." She silently says, he smiles as he turns to her, taking both her hands in his, she looks at him and smiles. "Baby" he starts, swallowing a bit "we've been through so many horrible things together, we're together for almost a year now, many couples wouldn't have been together anymore after the first bad thing that has happened" she lays her hand on his cheek, he gives a little kiss on her palm "it feels like I know you my whole life already, and that we're together for a very long time" he whispers, she stands on her toes and gives him a loving kiss "I love you so much Baby" he says "I love you too Johnny" she says "I can't think of a future without you, wealth or not, company or not, bad times and good times" he gives a little sigh "I want it all with you" he went to kneel down now and takes the box out of his pocket, Baby gasps and holds her hands in front of her mouth, he looks in her eyes and sees a tear falling "Frances Houseman, do you want to marry me and become my wife for the rest of my life?" He opens the box, she looks at the ring and bursts out in tears now, he looks at her and awaits patiently, she looks in his eyes and grabs his head. "Yes." She whispers, he smiles widely now. "Yes Johnny, there's nothing more in this world that I want." She says, he stands up and takes the ring out of the box, she watch how he puts the ring on her finger. They hug and she kisses him, he kisses her back, grabbing her tightly. He strokes her tears away and smiles happily, he gives her a kiss again and she giggles. "I'm so happy." She whispers, he smiles about her face. "I'm going to marry the best man in this world." She giggles a bit and he chuckles about that, she looks at the ring and smiles. "It must have been expensive Johnny." She says. "It was, but I'm happy you love it." He gives her a kiss again. Marge has taken Luke with her to the edge of the garden, so they could see Baby and Johnny on the beach. "They look so happy." Marge whispers, Luke lays his arm around her waist and she lays her head against his shoulder. Lory walks to them as well and looks at Baby and Johnny. "Look Marge." Marge stands straight again and lays her hand on her chest while smiling. "Is he proposing?" Luke asks, the women only nod while they keep watching them. "You two knew?" He asks. "He asked Marge for permission." Lory says with a smile, Luke looks at Marge and she only smiles at him. "My son is full of surprises." He smiles as well now, they look at Baby and Johnny again, Lory takes a few pictures with her phone. "For the memory album." Marge chuckles. "I'm happy he wants to marry her Marge" Luke says after a moment "they belong together." She agrees with him. Baby and Johnny walk slowly back, Luke runs to them and grabs his son in a tight hug, Baby smiles at them. Marge and Lory follow slowly and smile happily, Baby look at her mother and smiles happily. "You've been watching, haven't you?" Johnny asks while chuckling about his father's face. "We have and it looked so romantic." Marge says with a smile, she hugs Johnny as well. "I made secret pictures." Lory giggles but shows them the pictures. "Oh, may I have them please?" Baby asks. "Of course." Lory smiles, they hug and Lory hugs Johnny as well. Luke takes Baby's hands and smiles at her. "You'll be such a great wife for Johnny, I couldn't have wished for better." Baby hugs him. "Thanks dad." She says and he grins now. Billy and Penny came to them, being curious about what's going on. "We're engaged!" Baby says excitedly and shows Penny the ring, who shrieks and jumps on top of Baby, they fell on the sand and giggle a lot. "Congratulations cuz, you'll be the best husband Baby can wish for, other way around as well." Billy says and they hug tightly. "Thanks cuz, that means a lot, when are you and Pen going to start?" Johnny asks in a teasing way and Billy chuckle. "I don't think it will be too long now, we're looking at you and Baby, and we can't stay behind can we?" Billy asks and the men chuckle, Penny looks at them and smiles. "You mean that Billy?" She asks, he looks at her and sees the twinkle in her eyes, he swallows a bit but smiles. "I do, but I'm not going to ask you now, that takes the surprise away." Penny giggles and jumps on top of him now, he spins around as they kiss. Lory smiles at them. "About time." She says and the rest laughs. Penny grabs Johnny to her and Billy and she gives him a kiss on his cheek, he chuckles and grabs her from Billy and spins around, making her shriek and giggle, Baby giggles about it. "I'm so happy Johnny, for you and Baby." She says as he puts her down now. "It's thanks to you Pen, if you hadn't invited her for lunch that day, I would never have met Baby." Johnny says and Penny giggles, she hugs him again and Baby went to hug them, the rest joined in and they had a group hug. "I love these hugs." Penny says and they chuckle. "I love this family." Lory says and the rest agrees. "We need to get you a date mom, it would complete the family." Billy says and she looks at him with a smile. "That's very sweet son." She gives him a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go out and dance somewhere." Johnny says, they agree and all went to change clothes and then out for a dance and a drink, celebrating life, the family, the pregnancy and the engagement.

 **As** the time passes, the kids went back to college, a lot happened the next year's passed. Marge won the lawsuit and the magazines and Jake needed to pay a lot of money, and in response to that Marge donated that money to the children's hospital. The pregnancy goes really well, and at the first echo Johnny couldn't keep it dry. Baby fell even more in love with her unborn baby, the planning for the wedding was a busy time, which Marge has taken on her to do, she wanted to pay for everything as well, something Johnny wanted to argue about but in which he lost. It still was hard for him to get use to the wealth that Marge has and that he'll inherit with Baby, but Baby is sure he'll be used to it eventually. Marge had told him that it took her years as well. No big dramas occurred, luckily for them, they deserve to have peace in their lives. Jake tried to look for contact with Baby but she refuses to see him at first, she just couldn't see him, not yet at least, with the arranged marriage, kidnapping her, and then exposing her. It's too much for her and she just can't trust him. Lisa is another story, she eventually choose for her own life and told her mother about it. She had packed her suitcase and stayed at her best friend for a little while before she even dared to call her mother. She had ran away from dad, because he was being unbearable and it's that moment that Lisa admitted to her mother that she understood why she divorced him. Marge bought her a house, not in the fancy neighborhood, but neither in the poor neighborhood. Lisa got a new car, nothing too expensive, it was her own choice and she got a job as a secretary at a library. She hasn't spent much from the funds Marge has given her. Baby was happily surprised about her sister's change and has decided that she would want to have contact with Lisa again. And to her even bigger surprise, Lisa admitted everything, even her feelings for Johnny, he has been taking it well but politely rejected her feelings. Nevertheless, Lisa has told Baby she's looking forward to becoming an aunt and so it started that Baby invited her sister over from time to time.

 **When** , in February, Baby walks around at college with Penny, her belly is huge or at least it's how Baby feels. She has her arms around her belly while Penny carries both their books. The teachers have been holding a watching eye on her as well. "You have a name for him?" Penny asks curiously. "Not yet, we have several options though, but it's so hard" Baby says "it needs to fit with Castle." She adds and Penny smiles, they know the gender since a few months now. Penny had suggested to hold a gender reveal party, like many couples are doing these days, but Baby didn't to do that. She just wanted to tell everyone she came across. "Bob fits." Penny says as they enter the classroom for Biology. "What about William?" Baby asks and giggles, Penny giggles too. "Mark." Penny says after a moment. "But Lory" Baby says "I know, but I'm sure she'll love it and it fits" she holds her hand up, Baby thinks "Mark Castle, it has a good ring to it" Baby whispers and looks at her belly now, the baby hasn't moved since last night and it worries Baby, she had told Johnny this morning and he wanted to take her to the hospital but she refused, she's hoping to feel him soon again "I'm so happy that Billy and I are going to be godparents, it feels like we are also becoming Mark's parents." Penny giggles and Baby looks at her smiling face. The teacher walks inside and smiles at the kids. "We're going to work on our project today." He says and looks at Baby, he smiles and walks to her, the rest has start working now. "You're alright?" He asks to be sure. "I am" Baby says and he smiles, he turns around "sir?" Baby asks and he turns back to her "what does it mean when the baby stopped kicking?" He looks at her belly and back at her. "has it been kicking all the time before?" he asks and she nods "since when did it stop?" he asks "last night, sir." Baby says worried. "You'll prolly be in labor soon, this normally means the baby's head down and getting ready to be born." He tries to explain, he had the same experience with his kids when his wife was pregnant from them. Penny looks at Baby, who nods, she feels that she needs to pee and stands up. It's the pressure from the baby, she knows that, but the second that she stands up she did feel fluid between her legs. Penny looks at her. "Your water just broke I think." Baby nods, she holds her hands on her belly and her body is tensing up. It's very painful and she tries not to yell it out. "You need to go to the hospital, I'll call Johnny." The teacher quickly walks to his desk. Penny takes Baby's arm to support her. "I want you to stay with me, and Billy too." Baby says, the teacher looks at her and nods. Johnny's phone went off, everyone looks at him now, and the teacher looks annoyed. Johnny answers the call. "You need to come to Biology Johnny, with Billy, Baby's water has broken, the baby is on the way, you need to get her to the hospital." The teacher says. "I'll be right there." Johnny jumps up, Billy looks at him. "We need to go Billy." Billy stands up. "What are you two going to do?" The teacher asks. "I'm going to be a father very soon." Johnny smiles, they walk away and the teacher smiles now. Some guys have been whistling at Johnny before he closes the door. "Pay attention now." The teacher gives them a stern look. Johnny and Billy quickly went to the Biology room and entered, the teacher smiles at Johnny. "Johnny!" Baby reaches out for him, he helps her by supporting her. "Let's go." He says and she nods, he gives her a little kiss and they walk away. Billy and Penny are following them, the girls in the classroom were in awe and they gave a deep sigh, the teacher chuckles as he closes the door behind Billy and Penny. "Back to work now." He says. "Sir, you think she will be alright?" One of them asks, everyone looks at her. "I think she will, she's in good hands." He says with a smile. "She's so lucky with him." Another says and they gave a sigh again, the teacher rolls his eyes and chuckles. "One day girls, and you will have that too." He says with a wink. "Call mom and dad, and aunt." Baby says. Billy did. "Warn Lisa as well please, I want her to know that her nephew is getting born." Penny took her phone and calls Lisa. Johnny quickly drives to the hospital while Baby starts to puff now. "Don't you dare to come out in the car." She says to her belly and rubs it with her hands while she feels a contraction coming up. Johnny parks the car at the hospital and they slowly walk inside, a nurse sees them and warns a doctor. "How often are the contractions?" The doctor asks. "I don't know, my water just broke about twenty minutes ago." Baby groans in pain now, the nurse came with a wheelchair and helps Baby in it. "Who's the father?" The doctor asks. "I am." Johnny says. "Follow me." Baby looks at Penny and Billy. "I want them near." She says, the doctor looks at them as they wait. "Alright, but no more people." Baby nods. They follow the doctor to the delivery rooms, Baby's doctor who will deliver the baby has come inside after the nurse has put Baby on the bed. "It's a family gathering I see." He says with a smile. "Yeah, I want them close." He only smiles at her. "How are you feeling Frances?" He asks as he checks her pulls. "Could be better, the contractions are horrendous." Baby tries to keep it descent. "That's a soft expression for them, I'm going to feel how far down the baby is." He tells her and he feels, making her tensing up a bit, Johnny is holding Baby's hand, she hasn't let his hand go and she doesn't want to. "We need to wait, it's not far enough yet to begin the delivery" he takes his gloves off, Baby gives a deep sigh and lays her head on the pillow "you've thought of a name when he's born?" He's trying to make a light conversation. "Yeah." Baby answers and Johnny looks at her. "You have?" He asks, she looks at Penny and then at Johnny and nods. Penny takes her other hand and Baby tries to smile at her, she looks at Billy who's a little scared and worried. "I think Billy's having a hard time." Baby says and Johnny looks at his cousin, Johnny understands Billy, he's feeling the same, but mostly he's very concerned for Baby's well-being. "You can go outside if you feel like it." Baby says, Billy walks to her and she takes his hand. "You don't mind?" She shakes her head and smiles. "Stay strong Baby, I will be outside with our parents." He gives Baby a kiss on her cheek, she smiles at him. Billy looks at Penny who gives him a kiss, Billy went to hug Johnny and walks outside. Baby took Penny's hand again and exhales deeply after a contraction. It took some time before the doctor said it's time for the delivery. Baby yells out loud every time she needed to push, it was so damn painful and she wants the baby to be out now. Exhaustion is flowing over her and she has her eyes closed, Johnny takes the hair out of her face and feels how sweaty she is. He feels terribly useless, Penny rubs Baby's hand to comfort her, seeing this painful event, she wonders if she still wants to have babies. "One more push Frances, you can do it." The doctor says, and as soon as he told her to push, she did and the baby got out. He quickly puts a finger in the little mouth, cleaning it a bit, he lifts the little boy and shakes a little. Johnny's watching him, the baby starts to cry and the doctor smiles. "There you go." He made a quick check up. "Here's your healthy little baby boy." He says, the nurse is holding a soft towel and he lays the baby on her arms. She walks to Baby and lays the little man on her chest. "He's so beautiful." Baby whispers as she looks at him with a smile, Johnny looks at his son and smiles happily. Baby grabs Johnny's arm and pulls him a little closer. "Look at him Johnny, he has your nose." She whispers, he chuckles a bit and gives her a kiss. "He's perfect Baby." He whispers and gives his son a little kiss on his little head, very careful though. Penny is in total awe now, now she understands what most mothers are saying and even though it all looked so painful, she does want this as well with Billy. "He's so beautiful Baby." Penny whispers, Baby looks at her. "Come closer." Baby says. "Meet your aunt Pen." She whispers as she looks at her son again with a smile. "I'll leave you for a bit, if you need anything just call for me." The doctor says. "Oh, can we have more people inside now?" Baby asks, the nurse has been cleaning everything up and Baby is prepared to move to a resting room. "When you are in the other room." He smiles. In the resting room, Penny went to get the rest of the family, they have arrived at the hospital. Billy and Johnny hug tightly again. "I'm so happy cuz, you have no idea." Johnny whispers and Billy smiles at him, he then looks at Baby and the little man. "He's so small." Billy says and Baby smiles, he leans in to give Baby a kiss on her cheek. "You must be so tired Baby." Her mother walks to the other side. "Hey mom" Baby receives a kiss on her cheek from her mother "I'm exhausted but I'm not even thinking about that, look at your grandson, how perfect is he?" Baby looks at her son again, Marge looks at him as well and smiles. "He has the Castle nose, I take that as a good sign." Marge says and the rest chuckles about it. "See son, they're already making fun of you." Luke looks at his grandson, Baby giggles and gives him a little kiss. Luke gives Baby a kiss on her cheek and hugs his son tightly. "Congratulations son, now it all is going to start but I'm pretty sure you are going to love every moment of it." Johnny smiles at his father. "Thanks dad." He hugs him again. Lory came to the bed as well and Marge gave her a little space so she could look at the little baby boy. "He's very beautiful Baby" she says with a smile and gives Baby a kiss on her cheek as well "you have a name?" She asks, everyone looks at her now, Baby looks at Penny who gives her a nod and a smile. "I want to name him Mark." Baby says, they all look at Lory now who lays her hand on her chest and some tears fell down her cheeks. "I think that's a great name Baby." Baby smiles more now and she looks at Johnny who's smiling at her. He gives her a kiss and looks at his son. "Mark it is." He gives his son another little kiss, his fingers carefully touches the little hand, Mark is moving a bit and he grabs his father's index finger. Johnny fell head over heels in love with his son.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not** _ **own**_ **Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

 **It** took weeks before Baby could go to college again, the rest was very much needed. She has decided to breastfeed Mark, she wants it and she's producing more than enough for him. At college, they made sure she had enough privacy when feeding time is there, Baby took him with her to class if Johnny didn't had any free time. But every minute of his free time, Johnny spends it with his son. It's about a month and a half later now, Johnny's having a stroll with his son in the special baby carrying bag that hangs around his shoulder and back, one where the baby lays down in. Billy walks next to Johnny and smiles. "Is it going to be like this for the rest of our lives?" Billy asks and Johnny chuckles. "Until Mark is old enough to be on his own." Billy looks at little Mark. "Penny wants a baby too." Johnny smiles. "All I can say cuz, this is the best thing that will ever happen to you, I don't regret any of this at all." Johnny's hand went to hold his son's little hand, who automatically grabs his finger. "We're already trying." Johnny looks at Billy. "Don't stress it cuz." Johnny says, they walk on in the park. Girls are looking at Johnny in awe and giggle. "Mark seems to be a girls' magnet." Billy says, Johnny chuckles and looks at his son again who has his eyes open, making sucking noises. "Don't listen to your uncle, son." Billy chuckles. "He's hungry." Johnny says, he's getting the hang of it. Baby admires Johnny so much, he's a natural father. "When are the girls done?" Billy asks. "In about an hour I think, if you want, you can get us something to drink." Johnny sits down on a bench, Baby has flask a bottle before her lesson otherwise her breasts will hurt too much and she gave it to Johnny, in case Mark gets hungry and he held the bottle close to his body to keep it on body temperature. It was something they've been looking up and it seems to be the best way, they're very organized around the baby and that's something that many people are admiring. Billy went to get some drinks. Johnny takes his son on his arms and waggles him a bit. "So, you're telling me that you're hungry now? Or are you pranking on your dad already?" Johnny asks with a smile and Mark made some sucking noises again, a little fist went to his little mouth. Mark looks at his father with a thoughtful face, Johnny smiles happily, Mark's also getting his eyes. "You think too much son." He says as he takes a bottle. "Look at what daddy has here." Mark made some more sucking noises now, Johnny smiles as he starts to feed his son who has closed his eyes now and is drinking. Billy came back and sits down. "Thanks cuz." Johnny says, Billy looks at Mark and smiles. "Oh my god, look at that." Someone says and walks to Johnny, who looks up with a smile. It's the principal. "How are you Johnny? Is everything going well?" She looks at Mark again. "It's going great ma'am." Johnny answers. "He has grown already." She holds a little foot, Johnny's smiling proudly. "I've never seen a boy of your age being so happy for being a father." Billy chuckles a bit. "Billy is trying." Johnny says. "Cuz!" Billy says and the principal chuckles a bit. "Well, I bet Billy will be a great father too. I need to go now boys." She walks away. Mark's done with drinking, Johnny carefully lays him against his shoulder to let him burp, Billy chuckles when he did. "He's slowly getting it from you cuz." Billy says and Johnny chuckles. "You want to hold him for a bit?" Johnny asks. "Sure, then I can start practicing already." Johnny lays his son on Billy's arms. "Just support his head and his bum." Johnny explains and Billy smiles. Johnny drinks something because he's thirsty, the girls came outside and see the guys sitting on the bench. They smile and walk to them. "You'll make a great father one day." Penny says with a smile, Billy looks up at her and smiles at her, she gives him a kiss and look at Mark, taking the little hand for a bit, Mark yawns a bit. "Someone's tired." Baby says with a smile. "He just got the bottle." Johnny says, she looks at him and gives him a kiss. He kisses her back and she holds her breath. "I think he wants his mommy." Baby comes closer and takes her son on her arms. She smiles happily, waggling him a bit and giving him a little kiss, he made some noises and closes his little eyes. Johnny admires Baby, she's a natural mother and he feels his needs growing. Baby looks at him and sees his desire, she smiles and winks. She sits down next to him and he looks at his son as well, Baby kisses Johnny, slowly but eagerly and he reacts on it. They have found a way to enjoy each other, so the sex wouldn't stop. That especially amazes Penny, with the time consuming study, the baby asking a lot of attention and time, they still find time for themselves.

 **The** day of the wedding has arrived, they have decided to marry in the summer holiday on Hawaii. Baby fell in love with the island and she wants to get married on the beach. Marge booked a larger house this time, with a larger pool, everything is very fancy. A bit too fancy to Johnny's taste but it's Baby's day and he wants her to have the best day ever. After the wedding they will stay here with the family as a honeymoon, Marge offered them a luxury hotel as honeymoon but they prefer to stay with the family, but Penny said to Baby that they all will babysit Mark so she and Johnny can have some days to spent alone. Johnny and Baby don't mind to be with the family, they love being with them. Luke has been teasing Johnny for it, such a young age and already a real family man, though he's very proud of his son and he's a very proud grandfather as well. Mark can hold up his own little head now, he smiles as well now. The first smile he had was with Johnny, at school, Baby was having a Math test and Johnny was talking to him and Mark smiled. Johnny was so happy and smiled at his son, who had grabbed his finger and smiled again, trying to put Johnny's finger in his mouth. Lisa has arrived early this morning, she only could get a few days off for the wedding and then she needs to go back home for work. She's loving her life and she has changed so much and being so normal now. Nancy and her are no longer best friends and Lisa realized that many of her friends were only friends because of the wealth, but she found someone she's dating. Keith has been asking her out many times and she always said no until about a month ago and he's with her here as her date at the wedding. "Your little sister is way ahead of you Lis." Keith says as they walk around the house, looking around. "Yeah, but I don't mind, Baby has everything she dreams of and more even. Have you seen my little nephew? You should, he's so adorable." Lisa says with a smile and a little sigh. "You want kids too?" He asks curiously and she looks at him, nodding and giving him a smile. Keith is thirty-one years old, and he's ready to settle, and he wanted Lisa the first moment he saw her when he was in the library. He lays his arm around her waist and they smile as they walk towards the pool, where Baby is with her son and Penny. The men were pulled away and Baby wasn't going to see Johnny anymore until the ceremony and she's missing him terrible already. Penny looks up and sees Lisa. "Look Baby, your sister has arrived." Baby looks up with a smile. "Hey Lissy." Baby looks at Keith now. "You must be Keith, Lissy has told me about you, I'm Frances, but you can call me Baby like everyone does." Baby holds her hand out to him, he takes it and gives a kiss on her hand. "It's such a pleasure to meet you Frances, Lis has told me so much about you and the family." Keith says with a smile. "Quite the gentleman." Penny says and they giggle a bit. "They're always a bit giggly." Lisa says and the girls giggle again. "This is my best friend and maid of honor Penny." Baby says and Keith gives Penny a kiss on her hand as well, she giggles again. "Where are the men?" Lisa asks curious. "Somewhere, Luke has taken them away. We'll see them at the ceremony again." Baby answers, Lisa looks at Mark who sits on his mother's lap. "How's my little nephew doing?" She kneels, Keith looks at Mark as well and smiles. Mark looks at Lisa and smiles, waving his little arms. "You want to hold him?" Baby asks. "Sure." Lisa says and Baby lifts Mark up, Lisa takes him and he grabs her hair. "No, Mark, bad boy." Baby takes the hair out of his little fist, Keith takes the hair away and Lisa smiles at them. "He wants to grab anything he sees now, he's like his father." Baby says and Penny giggles. "Well, when Johnny can't keep his hands off, don't blame Mark." Penny says. "His father is becoming a bad influence." Baby teases and they giggle again. Marge walks to them with a smile. "I'm happy you've arrived in time Lisa." Marge gives Lisa a kiss on her cheek. "Hey mom, yeah, I'm glad we had no delay." Marge looks at Keith and smiles. "The room for you and Keith is ready." Marge says, Keith takes Marge's hand and gives a kiss on it. "Miss Gibson." Keith says. "Very gentlemanlike, hope you're doing well Keith." Marge says. "I am ma'am, thanks for inviting me as well." He says. "Well, that was not me, that was Baby and please do call me Marge. I'm going to get you two something to drink." Marge smiles, she looks at Mark who's looking thoughtful at Lisa now. "You're coming with nana?" Marge asks in her baby voice, Mark smiles and Lisa hands him over. "Be right back." Marge walks away. Lisa sits down and looks at Baby. "You don't mind your son is out of your sight?" Keith asks curiously and he sits down next to Lisa. "No, the whole family is always walking around with him when we're all together." Baby says with a smile. "So the whole family is raising him? And with the whole family you mean Lisa too?" Keith asks. "You need to come more often Lissy, but no Keith, since Lisa isn't often with us. But when she is, she can have all the time with him if she wants that." Baby says and Lisa takes Baby's hand and smiles too. "I should visit more often indeed." She says. "I understand that you have your own life now and that you're busy Lissy, don't stress it." Lisa hugs her. "It's sometimes so strange to see you being all grown up and so mature now." Lisa smiles. "But to answer your question Keith, yes the whole family, that's my mother and Johnny's father who are a couple, Lory, Johnny's aunt which is Billy's mother, Billy and Penny here. We're the whole family." Baby explains. "That's some family." He says. "Wait" he says after a short moment and the girls look at him "your mother and Johnny's father? And you're going to marry Johnny." Keith says, trying to solve it. "Yes, my mother and Luke were together when they were young. But my mother got married to my father and Lisa and I were born. Luke got Johnny in that time. Mom divorced dad and got back with Luke, which is the best decision she has ever made." Baby explains. "And you are?" He asks, looking at Penny. "Not blood related but I am family. Billy is my boyfriend and I live with him at his mother's house." Penny explains, Keith nods and smiles. "Lory and Luke are siblings." Baby says to clear that part. "I heard my name." Lory smiles, she came outside with snacks and Penny attacks them. "Easy Pen." As Lory puts the trays down, Baby eats some as well. "Man, I could eat an elephant." Baby giggles. Penny got pregnant, they've discovered that about a week ago and she went with Billy to the doctor and got an echo. Seems she's already two and a half months and she had no clue. "Don't do that, the baby will be a balloon." Baby teases her. "Baby?" Lisa asks a bit surprised. "Yeah, two and a half months now." Penny grins and Lory shakes her head. "I know how you feel now Baby, this one will become a monster." Penny says and Baby giggles, Marge comes back outside. "I hope it will be a girl." Lory says with a smile. "I would love to have a little girl around, I've seen so many boys now." Marge laughs about it. "Don't be surprised if you start wishing you had a grandson." Marge says and they all laugh again. Marge puts Mark back on Baby's lap who's making sucking noises, she got Baby's special feeding blanket as well. Baby thanks her mother and lays the blanket around her shoulders, then she takes a breast out and starts feeding Mark, who's also teething so sometimes it's hurtful to feed him. "You need to go slowly over on bottles Baby and on soft food." Baby takes a deep breath, she loves feeding Mark, it makes her very happy and the bond she has with him gets deeper. She looks down and smiles, only she can see him now but he has his eyes closed. "I know, but I love these moments." Baby says with a loving smile as she keeps looking at him. Marge smiles at her daughter and pulls the trolley closer, the drinks are on it and they take something to drink. "Have you seen your father?" Marge asks, the family had a very long talk about this. Baby has seen her father just once since the happenings, that was about a month ago, together with Lisa who sometimes visits him. It was the first time that Jake has met his grandson but Baby didn't let him hold Mark, she wasn't ready for that yet but she wanted to invite him to her wedding. Luke argued on this in first place but Johnny stood behind Baby, it's after all still her father and on an important day like a wedding he found it important that Jake would be there. Though Baby didn't want him to give her away, that ship has sailed long time ago, she wanted Luke to give her away and he felt really honored when she had asked him. Lisa is a bridesmaid too, together with Penny. Billy is Johnny's witness. There wasn't too much to it and they didn't want it too much either but they have invited friends from school, not all were coming, Johnny has invited Julio too because he said that Julio is a part in their lives. Some family members were invited too, a side of the family that Baby hasn't seen much. On Johnny's side there wasn't much left, a great grand-aunt from Luke and Lory but she's ninety-six and very sick sadly, Johnny's grandparents didn't live anymore and he refused to invite his mother, though Baby tried to tell him otherwise. Marge's aunt and a few cousins were invited too, from her mother's side so they are not related to the Gibson line. Marge is the only Gibson left, well in name but not in blood, seeing Baby, Lisa and Mark now. Marge has decided to take her maiden name back, she didn't want to be reminded of Jake every day and so she decided to get Gibson back, unless Luke asks her to marry him but somehow both didn't really appeal to marriage. At least not now, their lives are so good and fit so perfect together and they just want to enjoy it, Marge is doing volunteer work at the local children's hospital and she also goes once a week to the shelter to have a good cuddle hour with the animals and she always donates them money. She became in no time the biggest funds giver and they had hang up a plate to honor her for it. She never felt happier in her life before and Luke, he decided to work part-time so he could spent more time with her, they're catching up on twenty-two years of their lives. They're both also very proud grandparents and if Baby and Johnny wanted a day for themselves, they happily took Mark to look after him. "No." Baby answers and looks around. "He might not even be coming, though he said he would." Marge says and Baby gives a sigh. "It actually doesn't surprise me anymore." Baby says. "He has a new girlfriend." Lisa says out of the blue and they look at her, mouth hanging a bit open. "Really?" Marge asks, she's curious but nothing more. "Yeah, she's twenty-six" Lisa answers and Penny spits her soda out "I find it quite disgusting, he might even take her with him." Lisa gives a deep sigh. "You've met her already?" Baby asks and Lisa nods. "Just once, when Keith and I had our second date" Lisa explains "we bumped into them and your father looked quite embarrassed I must say Lis." Keith says, Lisa snorts and shakes her head. "Tell me more." Baby says, she feels that Mark's done. She arranges herself and takes the blanket away, Mark made pressing noises now, Baby lays him against her shoulder and rubs his little back for a big. It began to smell. "He made a big boo." Baby smiles. "Let me Baby, so you can hear the story out." Lory says and Baby hands Mark over, Lory walks away and smiles at Mark. "Her name is Melanie, twenty-six as you know, blonde with blue eyes, big boobs" Lisa says, the rest snorted a bit about it "they met at a gala, at least that's what dad told us, they're together for about three months now." Lisa says. "Why he never mentioned her in our meeting?" Baby asks. "I don't know." Lisa lifts her shoulders up. "I have asked him about his love life, he just lied" Baby looks down "again." Marge rubs Baby's arms. "What do you expect from him nowadays?" Marge asks but it still does upset her somehow.

 **It** was an hour before the ceremony when Jake arrived with Melanie, Lory had seen them and went to them. Jake introduced Melanie formally, Lory watches Melanie, fake boobs, extreme heels, very tight dress that calls for attention, fake nails, extensions. She wonders how men ever can find such women attractive, but she smiles politely and guides them to the place where the ceremony will be held. "Is Baby around?" Jake had asked. "She's getting prepared now, you'll see her soon." Lory had answered, she has showed them where they could get drinks as well and walked into the house. "Your father has arrived Baby." Lory says as she enters the room and look at Baby. Marge and Penny are helping Baby. "You need help?" Lory asks. "Take my medallion Lor, it's on the dressing table, I want to put it on." Baby says with a smile. Baby has changed the picture from Johnny alone into a picture from Mark so she's having the whole family with her at all times. "Where's Mark?" Baby asks, Lory walks to Baby with the medallion and puts it around Baby's neck. "He's with his grandfather for now." Lory says with a smile. "I guess he's with his daddy too." Baby says with a little sigh, she looks in the mirror, she's going to be Johnny's wife in an hour and it feels so right. She's a little nervous though, but she's totally ready to take the step as a married couple together with Johnny. Penny and Lisa are dressed already in their bridesmaid dresses, light blue until their knees and strapless. Baby has let them choose the dress together. "You look so beautiful Baby." Penny has her hands on Baby's shoulders, Baby looks at Penny via the mirror and smiles happily. "You will knock Johnny off his socks." Lisa says and Baby giggles a bit. In the meantime at the place of the ceremony, people are guided to their chairs by Luke now, since Lory needed to get changed as well. He's already ready, having his smoking on and carrying his grandson around who's making baby noises. "You're excited aren't you son?" Luke smiles as he looks at Mark now, Mark smiles at his grandfather. "You're becoming a real Castle, now I just hope you'll have the character of one too." Luke says. "He will, I'm sure he will." It was Billy who walks to his uncle. "Is Johnny ready?" Luke asks as he look at Billy. "Yeah, he just needed a moment. He's at the pool now." Billy smiles, looking at Mark who waves his little arms at his godfather. "Here, take him" Luke hands Mark to Billy "I see more guests coming." Luke walks away. "Shall we go to daddy?" Billy asks, Mark looks at the bow tie and tries to grab it. "No, Mark." Billy walks to the pool, Johnny stands at the railing, looking over the guests and the beach. "There's daddy, look." Billy points at Johnny who turns and smiles happily when he sees his son. Johnny takes him over and looks at his son. "You're having a good time son?" Johnny asks, Mark now tries to grab Johnny's bow tie but Johnny grab his little arm. Johnny got handy in stopping his son from grabbing anything he sees. Mark looks at his father's face and smiles, Johnny gives him a little kiss on his forehead. "Dada." Mark says, it's his first word. "You hear that Billy?" Johnny grins now. "I'm dada." Johnny says. "He just said his first word." Johnny feels so proud right now. "Dada." Mark says again, noticing his father likes it when he says it. Billy smiles widely and looks at Mark as well. "Yes dada." Johnny says and Mark smiles, having a little baby giggle. "Dada!" He says louder now, Johnny chuckles. Luke walks to the pool and heard Mark. "What did I just hear?" Luke says with a wide smile. "He said his first word." Johnny says with a grin, Mark giggles and tries to grab his father's bow tie again. "Baby will be jealous now." Luke says in a teasing tone. "Guess it's a Castle thing right dad?" Johnny asks and the three of them chuckle, making Mark giggle. "Dada!" Mark says again. "Yes son, that's dada but now we need to go because dada is going to marry mama." Johnny hands Mark to his father. They walk to the ceremony place and Johnny sees Jake sitting down, talking to some sort of fake blonde, he nudges Billy and nods his head, Billy looks at Jake and sees the blonde too. "You reckon it's his new girlfriend?" Billy asks silently. "If she is, then he truly is downgrading." Johnny whispers and Billy chuckles a bit. Marge walks to the place and sees the guys, she smiles and walk to them. "You look very handsome boys." Marge says and they look at her. Johnny hugs her and smiles happily. "You're ready?" She asks and he nods. "More than ready." He answers. "Not nervous?" She asks as she straightens his bow tie. "Not at all." He gives her a kiss on her cheek and Billy did too before they walk to their place, they shake hands with the pastor who'll be doing the ceremony. Luke looks at Marge and smiles happily, she smiles at him and they kiss once, Mark tries to grab her hair. "No son." Marge takes his little hand. "He just said his first word." Luke says and Marge smiles as she looks at Mark. "Who's that son?" Luke asks as she points at Johnny, Mark looks at his father and smiles. "Dada!" He says out loud, Johnny looks at his son and waves a little while smiling, other people are looking at Mark as well and whispering a bit. "Wonderful, he's truly a Castle." Marge says and Luke chuckles about it, he gives Marge another kiss. Jake has spotted them and is watching them now. "Go to the back, Baby is waiting for you." Marge whispers, he smiles and gives her another kiss. He walks away and Marge looks after him, then she sees Jake who's still looking at her, she gives him a nod of acknowledgment and then sits down with Mark on her lap. Penny, Lisa and Lory walk to the front too. The pastor told Penny and Lisa where to stand and Lory quickly went to her son and Johnny to hug them and then sits herself down next to Marge. The chair left of Marge is for Luke, first row of course. Luke sees Baby and stops walking, he's in awe of her beauty now, she sees him and smiles at him. He walks to her and holds both his hands up, she takes them and gives him a kiss on his cheek. "You look truly beautiful Baby, my son is a very lucky man." Luke says and Baby giggles a bit. "My mother is a very lucky woman Luke, I'm happy you're giving me away." Luke gives her a kiss on her cheek. "Your father is here, with a blonde." Luke says. "Oh, he came with his girlfriend?" She asks. "Girlfriend? Are you serious?" Luke asks a bit appalled by that. "Fake boobs, blonde, blue eyes, around twenty-six, that's her actual age by the way" he nods "Lisa told me about her this morning, I've never met her before." Baby says. "Well, when you see her." Luke chuckles. "I will see, let's go, my man is waiting." He chuckles again. He hooks her arm around his and his right hand is holding her hand, her other hand is holding the bouquet of white and red roses. They walk to the start of the aisle and then the music starts, the guests turn their heads and look at Baby in awe. Johnny sees her and his eyes are glued on her, he feels so proud, his heart is also beating in his throat as he finds her the most beautiful being on the planet. He swallows a bit and takes a deep breath, Baby looks at Johnny and smiles happily, he looks so handsome now. Luke starts to walk with her and Baby let her eyes gaze around for a bit, she then sees her father who has tears in his eyes, she spots the blonde who's having her hand on her chest. Baby wanted to snort but she held herself in and let her eyes gaze at other people, some friends from school who wave a little at her, she smiles at the family who's looking in awe at her. She sees her son on her mother's lap who's trying to grab her hair again. Baby looks back at Johnny and takes a deep breath, this is it, this is the moment that will make her be Johnny's wife. Luke stops and Baby turns to face Johnny, giving the bouquet to Lisa in the meantime. Luke hands Baby's hand to Johnny who takes it, Luke gives Baby a kiss on her cheek and pats on his son's shoulder who smiles at his father. He went to sit next to Marge, she smiles happily at him.

 **The** pastor starts the ceremony and Baby looks in Johnny's eyes with a happy smile, his thumbs are stroking her hands and he takes a deep breath while smiling. The moment of the vows arrived. "I believe you have both made your own vows?" The pastor asks, Johnny looks at him and nods, he pauses for a second. "Baby, ever since day one I saw you" Johnny says and everyone is quiet now "I just knew you are meant for me" Baby smiles at him "thanks to Penny who likes you from the very first moment you came into the classroom, that's what she told me" Johnny looks at Penny and smiles, she smiles and nods "thanks to her for inviting you to lunch that day, it's that day that my life started to change" Johnny looks back at Baby "we've been through bad things but we grew stronger each time, we also went through some really wonderful things" Johnny looks at his son now "our son is our biggest happiness and hopefully I can give you more kids and more happiness in the future" he pauses "I love you Baby, with every little fiber in my body and I want to grow very old with you." He ends his vows. People awe and some are sniffing, they all look at Baby now. She takes a deep breath. "You're my soulmate Johnny, I knew that ever since that first day" she starts "I just didn't want to admit it at first, I mean why would this super gorgeous guy ever wanted me, right?" Baby looks at the guests for a bit and they chuckle, Penny giggles a bit "but then you told me your feelings, it's from that moment on that I knew that everything will be alright" she says and he smiles happily "I just kept you hanging there for some days" Billy chuckles as he remembers that time, Baby looks at Billy for a second and then she looks back at Johnny "I've never felt so loved, safe and special as you make me feel every day Johnny" he squeezes her hands a little "I love you Johnny, with everything that is me" Baby takes a deep breath "you gave me more than just happiness, you gave me our son" Johnny looks at his son again and Baby did too, the people awe again "and for the future and more kids?" she pauses a little "I just want to say that it has happened again." Baby watches his face as the news is sinking slowly in. He's still looking at her and she smiles. "You mean?" She nods, he wants to kiss her but the pastor stopped him, people chuckle. "Not yet son, you got to wait." Johnny grins, he wants to shout it out loud, feeling proud that he's going to be a father again. It was news to everyone, except Penny but she kept it a secret, Baby wanted this as a surprise for him on their wedding day. The pastor is talking about God and Jesus, when Mark looks at his mother and he's tired, he wants his mommy so he starts to be difficult. Marge tries to sooth him but he made more noises, Luke took him from her and tries to sooth Mark but now Mark began to cry so loud it disturbed the wedding for a bit. "Let me." Baby went to get her son, it's nappy time and then he wants to be with his mother. She takes his on her arm and walks back, Johnny strokes the little cheek from his son who yawns and looks at his father. "Dada." He smiles before closing his eyes, laying with his little head against his mother's chest. Baby looks at her son and smiles proudly, she gives him a little kiss and the pastor went on. "Do you, Johnny Castle, take Frances Houseman to be your lawful wife?" The pastor looks at Johnny, Billy gives Johnny the ring. "I do." He takes Baby's hand, he puts the ring on her finger and Baby smiles at him. "And do you, Frances Houseman, take Johnny Castle to be your lawful husband?" The pastor asks with a smile as he looks at Baby now. Penny gave Baby the ring and smiles happily. "I do." Baby says and puts the ring on his finger in a little clumsily way because of Mark, he chuckles a bit about it. "You may kiss the bride." The pastor looks at Johnny now. For that, Johnny didn't wait a second, he grabs Baby's head and kisses her with all the love he has for her. She kisses him back, her free hand going to his cheek, he couldn't grab her in a tight hug but he lays his arms around both Baby and his son. They stop kissing and Johnny gives his son a little kiss as well, Baby smiles with true happiness and Johnny gives her a kiss again. People cheer, and clap, they look at everyone and smile happily, Mark moves because of the noise and made some noises. Baby lifts him a little higher and they walk over the aisle to the house, Penny and Billy follow them, walking hand in hand, Lisa's walking behind Penny and Billy and then Marge, Luke and Lory walking together. Luke in the middle and both women have hooked arms with him. The guests stood up and smile at the newly wed while clapping and cheering.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not** _ **own**_ **Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

 **Inside** the house, they have a group hug, including Lisa now who feels totally overwhelmed by it. "So," Luke smiles "our family is getting even bigger now besides Penny's pregnancy?" He asks and Baby looks at him with a wide smile. "Since when do you know Baby?" Johnny asks curiously. "Since a few days." Baby answers and he kisses her lovingly. "I'm so happy." He whispers and she giggles. "Me too" she says "husband." He chuckles and kisses her again. "The little man knows how to disturb a good moment." Marge looks at her grandson. "Yeah, he's getting a master in it." Baby looks at her son again. "Like his own father." Billy says and everyone laughs now. "Come, dinner is going to start soon and the cake will be ready too." Marge says with a smile. "Oh, I want cake." Penny says as she licks her lips. "You're becoming a monster." Billy teases her and she giggles. "You stole my thoughts Pen." Baby says and they hug while giggling. They went back outside, the guests were all lead to the huge terrace for dinner, Marge has asked Keith if he wanted to do that. Lisa walks to him and he smiles, they walk to Baby and Johnny again and Keith says his congratulations. All the presents are inside on a table and they're for tomorrow to open. When they walk to the pool area after dinner, everyone made a line to congratulate them. Johnny and Baby said their thanks over and over again. "You look really beautiful Baby, and pregnant off your second already? And still so young." It was Marge's aunt and Baby hugs her a for second. "Thanks auntie Bo." Baby says, she grabs Baby's face and smiles. She looks at Johnny. "You're very handsome, look good after Baby." She smiles as she takes Johnny's hands. "I will for sure." Johnny assures her and smiles, she smiles and walks to Marge now. One of the last ones to congratulate them is Jake and his girlfriend Melanie. "Congratulations Baby, Johnny." He says, trying to smile but Baby sees the tears. "You're okay dad?" Baby asks, he weeps a bit. "I am, I just feel proud, you look so beautiful." Baby smiles at him now. "You want to see your grandson?" Baby asks, he looks at Johnny now who only gives Jake a nod. "Lory?" Baby asks, she has taken Mark over from her for a bit. Mark being awake again and wondering where his mother went to. Lory walks to Baby and Johnny with Mark on her arms. "Dada!" Mark says as he sees his father again, Johnny smiles and Baby giggles a bit. "It's for sure a real Castle." Baby says and Lory chuckles a bit as she hands Mark to Baby, she walks away again. Jake looks at Mark, it was the second time he sees his grandson. "Son, this is your grandfather Jake" Baby points at Jake, Mark looks at Jake and smiles, it made Jake smile a little too "here, you may hold him for a bit." Baby hands Mark to Jake. Marge is watching them on a distance, glad that her daughter is letting Jake being a grandfather for as far as Baby wants that, but she keeps herself on a distance from Jake, she has no desire to mingle with him. Jake smiles as he looks at Mark who has grabbed Jake's bow tie now, Mark looks at his grandfather and smiles while making baby noises. Melanie has her hand on her chest and Baby watches her now. "I'm Baby and you are?" Baby stuck her hand out to Melanie. "I'm Melanie, your father's girlfriend." Melanie gives Baby a weak handshake, Baby only smiles a little. Mark starts to cry now, he's bored of his grandfather already. "Dada!" Johnny was looking at Melanie for a moment too and then looks at his son with a smile. "Come son." Johnny takes Mark from Jake who only smiles now. Mark tries to grab Johnny's bow tie again, who of course automatically stops the grabbing. "I'm Johnny." Johnny says to Melanie and she only smiles at him. "So," Jake starts now and Baby looks at him again "you're pregnant again?" Baby smiles. "Yeah." Baby answers now. "You're sure you want this Baby?" Johnny looks at Jake with a careful look on his face. "Of course I'm sure, please don't start drama, you should be happy that I've invited you to my wedding" Baby says "and if you excuse me, I need to pee." Baby walks to Penny, she whispers something and they walk away. Johnny's left with Mark at Jake and Melanie and he feels somewhat uncomfortable. "You know" Johnny starts and Jake looks at him now with a serious face "Baby never wanted this, the way it went" Jake puts his hands in his pockets "she always has been wishing for her father to be in her kids' lives, but" he takes a deep breath while stopping Mark from the grabbing his bow tie "now she just sees you just as her biological father, my father is more dad to her than you are and I know it sounds very harsh" Jake straightens himself a little more, he gives Luke a glance who's next to Marge and giving her a kiss, Marge smiling happily as she looks at him "but if you never had treated Baby the way you did, you would still have been her father the way she knew you to be and I hope for one day" Johnny waggles his son a little now, Jake looks back at Johnny "that you might start trying to do your best to show Baby that you want to stay in her life." Johnny finishes his sentence and looks at his son who's making sucking noises. "If you excuse me, my son is hungry." Johnny says, letting Jake see that he's a real father to his son. Johnny walks to the house to look for Baby, Jake takes a deep breath and looks down. Melanie didn't really paid much attention to Jake, she's looking at Keith now. "I want something to drink and dance." She walks away. Jake walks to the railing that surrounds the pool area, he looks at the huge house, then at the huge pool and turns around to look at the sea. Luke has seen Jake standing there all alone, Marge went to organize the start with the cake. Luke puts his hands in his pockets and walks to Jake. Lory sees it but doesn't stop it, she just watches her brother. "Great view, isn't it?" Luke stands next to Jake now, looking at the sea as well. "Yes, the wedding is really beautiful. My daughter looks so beautiful." Jake says, not looking at Luke but he's tensing up. "That she does" Luke smiles a little, looking at Jake now which made him look at Luke as well "I'm glad you came to your daughter's wedding." Luke says. "I'm just not the one who gave her away." Luke gives him a little smile again. "You could have if you had accepted Johnny in first place." Luke puts his hands back in his pockets, Jake turns to look at the sea again and so did Luke. "Is Marge really happy?" Jake asks after some silent moments, Luke looks at Jake again and smiles. "Why don't you ask her that yourself?" Luke asks and Jake looks at her. "You know that she's avoiding me." Jake says. "And that's something you made her do Jake, you could have had normal conversations with her but then you needed to make it a little worse" Luke says "but" he adds, Jake takes a deep breath, being somewhat annoyed by Luke now "if you can show now that you've changed and that you want to be in Baby's life again, she might turn soft on you and start talking to you again." Luke walks away, leaving Jake to think about his words. In about twenty-five minutes time Jake got two life lessons from the two guys he used to really hate. He realizes now how much they actually care and love the women, maybe even not in words but they showed Jake what love is all about and he takes a deep breath.

 **Later** on, after the cake and Baby throwing her bouquet away, which has been caught by Penny and Billy shook his head while chuckling as she looks at him with a grin. A live band came to the pool area and they start to make music, Baby and Johnny had the first dance, Johnny smiles and sometimes made Baby giggle when he twirls around with her, Johnny's still teaching her. People start to join them and Baby looks at Johnny, he smiles happily and kisses her softly. "I'm so happy." He whispers and she lays her hands on his cheeks while he lays his arms around her. They kiss again. Marge looks at her daughter and Johnny and feels truly happy now, she takes a deep breath and sips from her glass of wine. Jake walks to her and she gave him a short glance. "I see that you're truly happy with Luke." Jake says in a silent tone, not looking at her as he's looking at Baby and Johnny. "I am, Luke is my world, our family is so tight and close and I feel good and at home." Marge sips her glass again while looking at Baby and Johnny as well. "That's good to hear Marge" Jake takes a deep breath and she looks at him now "I'm so terribly sorry for what I did last year." He looks at her now, she looks at his face and sees he's being serious. "You need to do a lot more than just saying sorry" he looks away "show all of us that you're sorry, show us by coming by and visiting your grandson to start with" Marge says, he looks at her again "and don't lie anymore. Luke, Johnny and Billy don't handle well with lies and I can't blame them Jake" she says in a serious tone now "they care, because you're Baby's father, and family is very important to them, and to me and Baby." She then she sees Melanie coming. "I can't believe that you got something like that in your life now, what do you see in her?" Marge asks but didn't wait for his answer, she walks away, looking for Luke, she wants to dance. "It's father-daughter dance time." The singer of the band says and people moved from the dance floor. "Can I ask for the bride and her father to come on the floor?" Jake looks at Luke. Luke gives Jake a nod and a smile, Jake looks at Baby who has walk onto the dance-floor. Jake walks to her and she looks at him. Then she looks at Luke, he gives her a little nod, she looks back at Jake and the music starts to play. They dance a little. "Can I see you more often? I want to, I miss you Baby." He whispers, Baby looks at his face. "You're always welcome to come and visit us dad, I just hope you'll stop doing bad things all the time." She whispers. "I promise I will, I just want to see you and my grandson" he whispers "grandchildren I mean." Baby smiles at him now. Luke walks onto the dance-floor and Baby looks at him, she stops dancing with Jake. "May I have a father-daughter dance too?" He asks, Jake looks at him and smiles a little. He hands Baby's hand to Luke and looks at his daughter, she gives him a little kiss on his cheek and he walks away. "Johnny can't stop talking about becoming a father again." Luke whispers as they start to dance now, Baby giggles and they look at Johnny now. "I'm so happy Baby, for you and my son, I've never thought that life could become so sweet." Luke whispers and Baby smiles happily when she looks back at him. "When are you going to ask mom?" She whispers in a teasing way and he chuckles a bit. "We're too old for that." Luke says. "That's not true, you're both not even fifty yet, mom still can even give you a baby." Baby says and he chuckles. "You're funny Baby, we've got our hands full on grandchildren. Next year there are three of them." Luke says and Baby giggles. "A fourth baby is better." Baby says in a teasing way, Luke gives her a kiss on her cheek. "I'm bringing you back to your husband before you've actually convinced me." Baby giggles as they walk to Johnny.

 **The** party was until the early hours of the next morning, every guest was gone now. Except for Lisa and Keith since they stay in the house as well but they're asleep now. Penny was so tired that Billy had to bring her to bed and he said goodnight as well. Marge and Luke cleaned the mess up together with Lory, but eventually they went to bed as well. Mark's in his little crib, fast asleep, Baby lays on the bed and looks at Johnny, undressing himself. She bites her lip as she takes her bra off, he turns and looks at her body, his desire starts to burn. She giggles as she sees his eyes and she motions at him to come to her. He lays down and they kiss. "I still can't believe that you're pregnant again Baby." He whispers and she kisses him again. "Shut up and take me." She whispers and grabs his head, he doesn't let him tell that twice. They fell asleep eventually when the sun came up and then Mark starts calling for food. There was a little knock on the door and Marge came inside. Baby wants to move out of bed to get her son. "Let me Baby, go back to sleep, you need it." Baby smiles at her mother and lays back down. Johnny's still fast asleep. Mark looks at his grandma and made sucking noises. "There's a bottle on the table." Baby says sleepy, Marge smiles and went to get the bottle and walks out of the room. Baby lays herself against Johnny and falls asleep again. Hours later, Johnny woke up and looks at Baby. His wife now and he feels that he couldn't be happier, she lays on her back and he looks at her body, amazed how much a female body can do and handle. Baby's still nurturing Mark while there's another little human being growing in her belly again, he lets his fingers gently glide over her belly. He's going to be a father again, he thinks about his life, how it was before Baby came into it, how it is now and how the future will look like. Before Baby, his life was a mess, he remembers so well how he tried to gather every little penny he could for buying the car that Billy has now. Him helping out his father so often so that they could keep the house, being at college and pranking people was an outlet for him and Billy, a moment not to have to think about how much life sucks. He had many girls walking after him, but none could keep his interest, he felt like he was turning into his mother and Billy was getting worried about him. He can't imagine that this was only two years ago and that he has changed so much, he's a lot calmer now, a lot more serious about life as well and he clearly can see his future. And all of this because of Baby who stepped into his life. He gives a little happy sigh and smiles as he watches Baby's happy sleepy face now, she moves a bit and her hand goes automatically to his, he leans in and gives her a sweet kiss on her forehead now. He got off the bed and puts his bathrobe on, he smiles as he wants to spoil her now, he went to the kitchen where Lory's busy doing the dishes from lunch. "Good afternoon Johnny, you slept well?" She asks as he gave her a little kiss on her cheek. "Afternoon?" Johnny looks at the time, it's just past noon, he grunts a little and Lory chuckles. "I'm going to make some food for Baby." He looks in the fridge. "How's Mark?" He asks as he's starting to make eggs, bacon, toasted bread, mushrooms, he cuts some tomatoes as well and takes the jar with pickles. Lory's watching him and smiles. "He's with his grandparents at the beach, they thought it would be nice if you and Baby could have a nice day alone." Lory brings him a tray. "Sounds great, but I think Baby wants her son to be with her when she wakes up." He says as he's making some coffee as well. "What about the rest?" He looks at her for a second with a smile. "They're outside at the pool" she answers "gosh Johnny, if you would tell someone you're almost twenty-two and already married, they would be very surprised and they won't believe you." He only chuckles as he butters the toast. "You're making a lot." She says. "I know, and most will be eaten by Baby, especially when she's pregnant." He smiles, he knows exactly what she loves and he wants to give her everything she loves to eat. "I'm going to spoil her, she deserves it." He says and she smiles. "You're such a loving and caring husband, I can bring Mark to you when they come back." Johnny gives his aunt a kiss on her cheek. "Please do." He lays all the food on the tray. "Enjoy." Lory says and he smiles at her. "When are you going to date aunt? It's about time that you have someone who takes care of you." He walks back to the bedroom, Lory only smiles a little as she thought about it. Johnny opens the door and looks at Baby, who's awake now but is still sleepy. She looks at him and smiles, sitting herself more straight now as he walks to the bed. "You made this? For me?" She asks as she quickly ate a pickle, he chuckles and gives her a kiss. "Yes, all of this is for you, made by your loving husband." He says and she giggles. "That sounds so great." She whispers and he gives her a kiss again, he went to close the door and takes his bathrobe off. She looks at him and enjoys the sight while eating. He sits himself next to her and she feeds him sometimes. "Where's our son?" She asks as she sips her coffee. "With his grandparents at the beach, he'll be back soon." He gives her a kiss. "He should be, my boobs are on the edge of exploding." She says and he chuckles about it. "I love them being firm." He whispers and she giggles. "Can be but it's painful." She says. "You want to flask otherwise?" He asks as he stands up to get the flask machine. "Why are you so amazing and perfect?" She asks as he came back, she starts to flask while eating. "Much better." She says as she feels the pressure going down. "I could ask you the same" he says "wife." He ends the sentence and Baby giggles. "I think we need to go over on soft food and formula now." Baby says with a little sigh and he watches her while eating a bit from the eggs. "But you love to breastfeed our son." He says. "I know and I really cherish the moments but he's teething and he starts to bite, and he needs to learn to eat soft food as well." Baby says. She takes another pickle. "This is so good." She says with a sigh, he smiles and gives her a little kiss. "I love you." He whispers. "I love you more." She whispers and smiles. She filled one bottle, Johnny took it from her and laid the machine on the dressing table. "Feels so much better now, and I've flask only just enough for one bottle." She says with a deep sigh now. "You're making less milk?" He sits down next to her again. "Yeah, maybe it's because of the pregnancy but it means we need to over on soft food and formula for sure." She says, he kisses her again. "Hmm, you're putting me on fire." She whispers and giggles, his hand goes to her belly and she kisses him again. His hand goes down and she gasps a little bit while kissing him, closing her eyes, she's on fire now and she wants him. He feels her desire growing and stops, he puts the tray away and she lays down. He gives her pleasure, so much until she screams, right on the moment Lory is with Mark at the door. She listens and smiles. "We gonna need to wait a little bit son, your parents are busy." She says and Mark smiles, she walks away again.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not** _ **own**_ **Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

 **For** them the time went faster than they wished, Billy had to admit to Johnny that making love with a pregnant woman is so much better, and he apologized for not believing Johnny in first place. Johnny teased him with it for some time. Mark's on soft food now as Baby didn't produce much milk anymore. As the time went by, Penny got in labor and she gave birth to a little baby girl that they've named Jane. Lory is in heaven and Billy is in love with his little girl, he understands what Johnny meant when Mark was born. Billy and Penny married as well, almost a year after Baby and Johnny. Baby and Johnny got another son and they named him Bob, the name that actually kept hanging in Baby's head for a long time. Johnny would love to have a baby girl, seeing his little niece. Baby and Johnny got a house from Marge as their wedding gift, at first they were a little appalled by it until Marge showed them the house. It's right next doors to Luke's, with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. They love the house and Luke, together with Johnny, took the fences between the two gardens away so they could always walk in and out in either house and have a big garden together for the kids to play. Lory finally started to date someone who seems to love the family, yet he still needs to get use to the very openness they have. His name is Frank and Marge told Lory that she finds Frank quite the type like Mark was. The family grew fond of Frank in no time, who had a son of his own that stays with him every other week, the boy is fifteen but the family took him under their wings. Billy and Penny kept living with his mother for some time, until the opportunity came by that the house next to Baby and Johnny was for sale. Marge bought it for Billy and Penny, they told Lory that she could move in with them as well but she didn't want that, she loves her own place too much, which was only a street away anyway. And with that, the garden grew a little bigger. The guys have finished college and Marge helped them putting up the dance school they've been dreaming about for so long, Baby and Penny are in their last year. It's their plan to work in the dance school as well, though Baby doesn't have to work and nor does Penny. Mark is almost three years old and Bob is almost two and he has started to walk, which was even worse than Mark and Johnny needed to walk after him all the time because he was up to no good. Both boys have their father's eyes, though Bob has his mother's hair, even curlier and he's a little rascal.

 **So** on a nice afternoon during spring break, Baby and Penny sit in the garden, the kids are playing, Jane is about three months older than Bob and they were like brother and sister. They're watching the kids while Johnny and Billy are at the dance school, Marge and Lory had a day out together and Luke is at work. "Hey Bob, don't do that to your cousin. Come on." Baby stands up, he giggles and runs away. Baby doesn't even bother to run after him and she sits down again. "Look at Mark." Penny points at Mark, they're having music on in the background and Mark is dancing to it. Baby giggles and Penny smiles. "He's a little dancer Baby." Baby looks back at Penny. "He is truly an exact copy of his father, I hope he will find a really sweet girl when he's an adult." Baby says. "Johnny wants to teach him to dance." Penny smiles. "He will make his father very proud with dancing." Penny says, it's silence for a bit. "I've got some news." They say at the same time, they look at each other and giggle a bit. "Great minds think alike, tell me yours first Baby." Baby smiles. "I'm pregnant again, I discovered this morning after buying a test at the pharmacy." Penny smiles widely now and hugs Baby. "That's wonderful news Baby, let it be a girl" they giggle a bit "what's your news Pen?" Baby asks curiously "I'm pregnant too, I did a test yesterday since Billy got worried about me feeling quite sick." Penny says, they both giggle and hug again. The kids came to them. "Why you hugging?" Mark asks, Baby grabs him on her lap and he giggles, Bob wants on her lap too. "I won't be having any lap over for the third." Penny laugh about it as Jane sat herself on her mother's lap. "Kids." Penny says and they look at her. "You'll be getting two brothers or sisters." Penny says and they are a bit confused about it. "They're too young to understand it yet." Baby cuddles her two sons, Bob already got bored of that and wanted to get off again. Baby let him go and Mark lays himself comfortable against her, he's a real mommy's little boy. Later in the evening, the kids are in bed and they all sit in the garden. Baby shivers a little bit and Johnny went to get her a blanket, her favorite one. "We've got some news kids." Luke says with a smile. They look at him with curious faces. "A few years ago we wouldn't have agree with it and I know my son has asked me several times about it already" Luke looks at Johnny, who now begins to smile as he looks from his father to Marge with a "we're going to get married." Luke says after a little pause. The first thing that they all said was _'finally'_ and then a lot of hugs and kiss went on. "When are you wanting to have the wedding?" Baby asks curiously. "End of the month." Marge says. "It won't be a big one with a party, like you kids had" she says "we just want to keep it small with only the family." Marge smiles happily. "I'm so happy for you brother." Lory says and they hug tightly. Baby hugs her mother tightly. "It's still weird to know that the kids are married before the parents." Johnny says with a chuckle and they all laugh now. "We've got news too." Billy says with a grin and they look at him, Penny takes his hand. "We're expecting again." He says and now he and Penny got overwhelmed with hugs. "What about me?" Baby asks, they look at her and Penny giggles. Johnny looks at her with his eyebrows up and takes her hand. "You're again?" She nods. "Discovered this morning." She says with a smile. He lifts her up and twirls with her, she giggles and kissed him. They all hug them now. "Three, I'll never get pass that." Luke says, Johnny looks at his father a bit confused now. "What do you mean dad?" Marge takes Baby's hands and smiles. "Well, it seemed we aren't too old after all." Luke says with a grin. "Wait." Baby says and Marge nods. "How far now?" She asks and looks at her mother. "Four weeks." Marge answers, Johnny hugs her and so did Lory. "Were you ever going to tell us?" Baby asks, she's a little flabbergasted by the news. "Woooow, my mind just blew." Penny says and Billy laughs. "This is so weird" she says "what is Pen?" Billy asks "Johnny and Baby are both getting a little baby brother or sister, while they'll be giving Luke and Marge their third grandchild." Penny says and she made the kaboom sound with the gesture of her hands into the air. They laugh about it now. "Others would not understand indeed." Baby says but smiles. "We wanted to tell you at our wedding, but since Penny came with the news and you too Baby, we just had a silent agreement to tell our news too. I do feel old for this but luckily, we have a big family that takes care of each other." Marge says and they all smile, a group hug went on again. And so, at the end of the month, Marge and Luke had their wedding. And like they said, they kept it small, but they went on a honeymoon. Without the kids, since they don't have time anyway. Jake got taste of the news and is very surprised that Marge even thought about having a baby again, the news about that hits him deeper than the news about the wedding. But he asked if he could visit to congratulate them and to see his two grandsons. Baby told him that he could come by to do so. Lisa and Keith are very well, and he had asked her to marry him but she's not ready for that nor is she for children as well. Baby is surprised that he's still with her, but he doesn't want to leave her and gives her all the time she needs. After her mother's wedding and hearing the news that her forty-six year's old mother is pregnant, Lisa did start to think that maybe it's time for her as well. The push came when Baby told Lisa the news about her being pregnant again. When she told Keith later that evening when they were back at home, he couldn't be happier and didn't wait a minute longer to ask her to marry her and she said yes. He has been waiting for this moment for some years. They married six months later.

 **The** year went by, Baby gave birth to a little girl. They named her Emma and Johnny's in heaven. Baby got her dream come true and Emma's brothers told her they would protect their little sister at all cost. Penny gave birth to a girl as well, they named her Jemma. "Now we need to try again and hoping next one will be a boy." Billy had said and they all laughed about it. "I don't know Billy, let's first enjoy our little girl." Penny had said, she had trouble with the birth of Jemma and it scared her a little bit, afraid that if she gets a third it would go wrong. Baby went for a vasectomy after Emma, three is enough and she knew that she couldn't get Johnny to use condoms again. They had a long discussion about it, nearly a fight because Johnny wanted to get a vasectomy done instead of her. He couldn't change her mind and it's her body, he had let it go and took some deep breaths. It wasn't their first fight, but he always feels awful when they did had one. They made it up and he told her he would support her. With Marge's pregnancy it went different, the doctor checked her up every month until she was eight months and then it turned to every week, considering her age, she wanted to be sure that everything went well. And it was near Johnny's and Baby's fifth anniversary, not in marriage but of them being together, that Marge had a very long delivery. Luke was really nervous and even his grandchildren couldn't calm his nerves. "Dad." Johnny says and Luke looks at him. "You're worse than me, relax" Johnny hugs his father "Marge is in good hands and I'm sure they will ask you to go inside very soon." Johnny says, Luke couldn't be with her yet, the doctors needed to do something but the door opened and Luke could go inside. Johnny smiles as he went to sit next to Baby who's having their little girl on her arms. Lory took Mark, Bob and Jane to the play zone for kids, to keep them busy. Billy and Penny walk inside with their baby girl and Johnny greets them. Baby gives Emma to Johnny and walks to the toilet. He looks at his little girl and smiles happily, Emma is now about two months and she's already having big brown eyes, like her mother, and curly hair. Johnny gets weak in the knees every time he looks at his daughter. "I hope you'll be a copy of your mom." He whispers and gives her a little kiss, she smiles. "Well look at that, your first little cute smile." He whispers, Baby came back and sees her daughter smiling. "What is it that you have that our kids give you their first smile?" Baby asks in a teasing way. "I'm charming, what else?" He teases her back and she chuckles a bit. He gives her a kiss. "She has your smile." He whispers and they both look at her, Emma smiles again and moves her little arms. "Easy baby girl." He says as she got a little excited there, Baby smiles and looks at Johnny with the same admiration she always has for him. "How is it that you are so amazing?" She asks and he looks at her now, he sees her love and takes a deep breath. "Because you make me happy Baby." He whispers, she kisses him and Emma got a little excited again. "I believe she loves to see us kissing." Baby whispers and Johnny chuckles. "Looking forward to become a big brother soon?" Baby asks and Johnny chuckles about it. "I am, are you for becoming a big sister?" He asks and she giggles. "It's so weird and yet it feels so right." Baby says and he gives her a kiss again. After what feels like days, in reality it was about two hours, Luke came outside with a huge grin on his face. "And?" Baby asks as she and Johnny stand up, so did the rest. Marge and Luke kept the gender a secret until this moment. "It's a boy!" Luke says with a grin, Johnny hugs him tightly. Baby gives him a kiss, Luke looks at Emma and gives her a little kiss and she smiles. "Well look at that, you're like your mother." He says and she got excited again. "Hold your horses." Luke chuckles, Johnny chuckles too. Lory hugs her brother very tightly. "I'm so happy for you brother." She whispers. "You're happy to be an aunt again?" He whispers, she sniffs a little and nods as she let him go. "Come kids, sis, and meet the youngest asset." Luke brings them to the resting room. Marge is snoozing a bit while having her son on her arms. Baby walks to her mother after she gave Emma to Johnny, Marge opens her eyes and smiles when she sees Baby. "I'm so happy." She whispers. "You need to sleep mom." Baby whispers and gives her mother a kiss on her forehead. Baby looks at her little brother and smiles, Marge wanted to sit more straight and Luke helps her. He smiles at his baby boy, Johnny came to the bed too and Marge looks at Emma who's smiling. "She's smiling, such a wonderful smile." Marge says silently and then she looks at her own son again. "He's beautiful Marge." Johnny says and leans in to give his little brother a small kiss. "You have a name?" Baby asks, Luke let Billy and Penny stand at his side of the bed, so they could greet the little one as well. "His name is James." Luke says, Johnny looks at his father and smiles. "Oh, I love that name." Lory hugs her brother again. "It's a wonderful name mom." Baby gives her mother and little James a kiss. The three grandchildren stand at the bed too, looking curious. Baby lifts Mark up and puts him on the bed so he could look at James. "Meet your uncle James." Baby says and smiles, they chuckle a bit about it. Baby lifts Bob up as well so he could look at James. Jane sits on the other side of the bed, looking at James. The doctor came inside and watches the whole family gathering with a smile. "What a wonderful picture." He says and they look at him. "That gives me an idea." Luke says and takes his phone. "Could you?" He asks and the doctor nods, Luke quickly walks to Marge's side and sits half on the bed, with one arm around Marge. The doctor takes several pictures and then gives Luke the phone back, they all move so the doctor could check on Marge. "You need to rest now." He says and she nods. "Shall I shoo everyone away?" He asks, Marge shakes her head. "My family is my relaxation, I want them to stay for a bit." Marge says and he nods with a smile before walking away. Lisa came inside and looks at her mother with a smile. "Lissy." Marge says. "Mom, you're not too tired?" Lisa asks. "No, I'm not. Come, meet your little brother James." Marge says and Lisa walks to the bed, she looks at him and smiles. "He's so beautiful mom." Lisa says as Keith came inside. They all greeted him as well, happy that the whole family is complete now. Though they would love to see at least one coming from Lisa and maybe Lory gets another one as well, but for now, they feel complete. Luke had printed the picture in poster format three times and in each house one copy is hanging up in the living room, they all love the family so much.

 **They** live happily ever after, as they would say in fairy tales, and what do you think happened with Neil? The last time they heard about him, after he had dropped out of college, was that his grandfather went broke because of him and that he uses a lot of drugs and is living in his trailer, somewhere in the wilderness. But of course, no one really knows if this is true or not.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: I do hope you've enjoyed the story. I always try to make a fanfiction exciting, and very imaginative for the readers. I also try to make the readers want to read more and get lost in the story. Though I already finished this story when I uploaded it, I have several fanfictions to upload that are already finished, and I have some that still need to get finished that are on the webpage, and even a few that I'm still working on that aren't uploaded. I will try to upload more to my unfinished fanfictions, sometimes I just stop for a while because then I try to find how I can go further with it. Or when I get an idea for a new story, I start writing it down, sometimes forgetting my unfinished fanfictions in the process (I'm truly sorry for that!) but I try to write on them as often as I can (I'm busy as well with other things in my life). I'm so thankful to my readers to be so patience with me!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! And hopefully also for enjoying the story!**


End file.
